Encerrada en la oscuridad
by HalliwellMB
Summary: La historia necesita traiciones, cuentos tristes, odio y sangre...quedar...encerrada en la oscuridad.../ Secuela alternativa de "Atentamente, Freebie".
1. Prólogo

**Hola! Este es uno de los finales alternativos del fic "Atentamente, Freebe" (.net/s/6454719/1/Atentamente_Freebe) que de hecho es el original. Con este voy a continuar la historia por el momento, y una vez listo y completo, comenzaré a publicar los capítulos del final alternativo "Hay luz allá afuera" que aún no invento jajaja. Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les guste. (Todas las advertencias anteriores se mantienen).**

**Ah...! Y que no se me olvide, ¡Feliz año nuevo a todas y todos!**

**Este final va dedicado completamente a British Cigarette =) **

* * *

_Encerrada en la oscuridad:_

_Así decidí nombrar a la segunda sección de mi cuaderno, es que, a veces, nos preguntamos "¿Y si...?"...a veces, queremos saber qué podría haber pasado si hubiésemos tomado otra opción...a veces..._

_A veces, la vida tiene diferentes planes y depende de nosotros elegir...desafortunadamente o no, lo hacemos a ojos cerrados y es algo relacionado directamente con la suerte, buena o mala. Los finales felices no son para todos. La historia necesita traiciones, cuentos tristes, odio y sangre...quedar...encerrada en la oscuridad..._


	2. Los ojos azules no dicen adiós

**Ok gentecita hermosa. Este es el primer capítulo del final alternativo versión dark xD. Espero que haya quedado bien...sé que es un poco rápido, pero técnicamente no es el tema central de todo...solamente, una parte de esta historia...espero haber hecho un buen trabajo, me costó mucho y todavía siento que debo un buen poco...ojalá no decepcione tanto como creo que puede llegar a.**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Los ojos azules no dicen adiós.**

― Las finanzas ya no me cuadran ―bufé tachando unas sumas y algunas restas de una hoja de papel, pensando en que ahora, con el hecho de que Cole no me daba nada, tenía que comprar las cosas yo sola, y era demasiado caro.

― Relájate, tu tienes a Cole si necesitas algo ―me respondió Helena.

― Eso es tener suerte ―agregó Gisselle, quien estaba cortando algo de tela para armarse un vestido nuevo...peleando contra Rubí, quien constantemente le quitaba las agujas o las tijeras para usarlas sobre sí misma.

― Claro... ―resoplé, y las miré con odio, ¿realmente creían que yo pensaba que no tenían idea de las nuevas reglas de Cole para mí?

Me tiré sobre la cama, infinitamente cansada...el ritmo de vida que estaba llevando me tenía destrozada, agotada, sin ganas de nada y muy débil físicamente...aunque sicológicamente también. E incluso más.

― Cálmate, te queda poco tiempo de receso ―me animó Rubí, y yo me quité mis lentes para dejarlos a un costado.

― Odio estos días...me siento más patética que los demás ―me quejé, bastante adolorida por el estúpido período, el cual se había encargado de separarme de Cole durante más o menos una semana cada vez durante esos cuatro meses en que éramos "pareja estable"...

Cada vez que aparecía el estúpido castigo que llevábamos las mujeres en nuestra condena biológica, él desaparecía de mi vida hasta que estaba lista para volver a "funcionar".

― Ustedes son insaciables ―sonrió Rubí, hablando otra vez y lamiéndose los labios― Ojalá alguna de mis chicas fuera tan potente como ustedes...por algo nunca me ven con la misma todo el tiempo...no llevan mi ritmo, ustedes se complementan perfectamente.

Hice una mueca, esa conversación sonaba demasiado morbosa, pero era casi de lo único que hablábamos desde que Cole apareció aquí por primera vez...y es que era una novedad increíble para todo el mundo que, quien pensaron que era gay durante años, se follara a la chica nueva cada vez que podía, cuántas veces podía y donde podía; lo peor, es que estaba tan acostumbrada a saciar mis necesidades sexuales apenas las sentía, que durante esos días me abstenía de cualquier tipo de pensamiento fuera de pegar tarjetitas para evitar sobreexitarme, porque después terminaría a medio camino y no podría llegar a ninguna parte...el problema es que eso me hacía pensar en casa...y estaba de mal humor, aguantándome lo máximo posible antes de poder volver a compartir un orgasmo con él.

Para mi buena suerte, dos días después estaba disponible para nuestras sesiones de violaciones mutuas, por lo que a eso de las seis de la mañana me levanté, sin aguantar un sólo segundo más y corrí hasta su cuarto. Si tenía suerte, ésta vez me permitiría drogarme a mí también y no terminaría volando él solo.

― Cole... ―susurré, procurando no despertar a sus demás compañeros, aunque terminarían despertándose igual si él se unía a la actividad...y siempre lo hacía después del período de receso― Cole... ―repetí acercándome a su oído, y él me tapó la boca con brutalidad.

― Ya te oí ―me respondió, y se puso de pie― No tengo suficiente para dos ―me dijo, y yo supe que me estaba mintiendo― lo lamento, lo usaré en mí.

Se sentó en el suelo a darle rienda suelta a su ritual. Yo lo miraba, sentada en pose india sobre su cama, que era la litera de abajo. Sonreí disimuladamente al observarlo con detalle...era hermoso. Musculoso y bien formado torso, alto, de brazos fuertes, moreno, de cabello negro y suave, ojos azules profundamente tristes tristes, ojerosos...se veía cansado y enfermo, sí, también, era cierto, pero hermoso.

Era perfecto para mí.

Se levantó y me recostó sobre la cama, sin violencia. Hacia un tiempo en que me trataba con cuidado, nada de sexo salvaje, a pesar de que aún así seguía siendo frío y casi despectivo, pero yo insistía en que tenía que ver con la apatía de la adición y no conmigo.

Poco a poco estaba aclarando, y algunos rayitos del cálido mes de julio se asomaban por la ventana de la habitación, permitiéndome ver con más claridad el reflejo del espejo que tenía frente a nosotros. Me subió la blusa y me acarició las caderas, con sus grandes y tibias manos, subiendo hasta mi vientre. Mantuvo sus caricias ahí y repartió algunos besos, pero lo veía preocupado.

Él estaba esperando alguna patadita o movimiento, pero eso no estaba pasando...

Sí.

Estaba embarazada.

Él lo sabía, yo lo sabía, pero hacíamos de cuenta de que no. Nadie más tenía idea. Nunca lo habíamos hablado. Cole lo había descubierto dos meses atrás porque ese día en el baño, estaba examinando mi cuerpo. Buscaba cambios en él y los encontró: mis pechos grandes y duros, mi cuerpo cansado y somnoliento, mi vientre hinchado...Yo me demoré en entender, hasta que empecé a darme cuenta de que dedicaba mucho tiempo a acariciar mi vientre cada vez que me tenía cerca y que las penetraciones ahora eran con cuidado, de que se dedicaba a examinarme muy seguido. Solía, cuando pensaba que yo estaba durmiendo y quizás cuando realmente lo estaba haciendo, susurrarle a mi pequeño vientre cosas dulces como jamás en la vida hubiese esperado de él.

Pero también sabía que tenía miedo de que sufriera de un aborto espontáneo por las drogas y esa era la razón por las que las había tratado de anular para mí, a pesar de tener plena conciencia de que le había dado demasiado fuerte a la heroína el mes previo al embarazo y los primeros dos meses de gestación antes de que él se diera cuenta, haciendo casi imposible que la criatura dentro de mí se formara de manera adecuada, y era muy probable que de un momento a otro nuestro bebé no estuviera más. Era por eso que se alejaba cada vez que sangraba...porque pensaba en que estaba expulsándolo de mí. Sabía que eso podía pasar en cualquier momento, y aunque mi caso era aquél en que embarazada y todo seguía sangrando cada mes, y estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, no quitaba que sentimientos encontrados golpearan mi pecho cada vez que lo hacía: amaba a mi hijo, pero no me sentía preparada para verlo nacer, menos para cuidarlo.

Mucho menos para verlo morir.

Es que, básicamente, él y yo sabíamos que no tenía oportunidades de nacer: no era que quisiéramos que nuestro hijo muriera, pero él sabía que éste embarazo no tenía futuro...yo sentía que mi pequeño había partido su pequeña vida muy enfermo...era algo que no podía explicar con palabras, pero era una sensación real: yo era su madre, yo sabía qué pasaba dentro de mí y todo me decía que mi hijito jamás estaría listo para enfrentar el mundo, y en el caso de que lo hiciera, no resisitiría más que unas pocas horas sufriendo y agonizando, hasta que me lo devolviesen muerto en mis inútiles brazos. Cole lo sabía, pero no se había resignado, intentando mantenerme lejos de cualquier sustancia dañina, ya fuera legal o ilegal; pero también tenía claro que era mucho mejor que se fuera ahora y no tuviera que esperar a nacer para sufrir, agonizar y morir...para que no tuviera que pasar jamás por lo que era un síntoma de abstinencia...porque a eso venía nuestro bebé: a tener una condena que no tenía que cargar por culpa de aquellos irresponsables que lo habían concebido. A morir ya que mi cuerpo no podía entregarle nada para nutrirlo y hacerlo fuerte para sobrevivir fuera de mi útero...

Cole seguía ligeramente sobrio, porque nunca llegaba a la euforia antes de asegurarse de que nuestro hijo siguiera aquí, pero a la hora de tener sexo, él ya estaba eufórico y en su propio mundo. Teníamos miedo de enamorarnos...aunque para mí ya fuera tarde.  
Me subió el pijama, me separó las piernas y estuvo un largo rato palpando. Muy largo. Buscaba algo que no vio: buscaba cierto color violáceo en mi vagina que ya no encontraba y que le decía que ya no había vida en mí; yo no sabía mucho de esas cosas, pero entendía sus gestos. Comprendía todo lo que su mirada me decía, porque él no me explicaba nada con palabras, sino con sus ojos.

Y yo le entendía. Loco, sí, pero quizás...entre locos, podíamos entendernos.

Me miró a la cara, pero no a los ojos, y me preguntó sin emitir una sola palabra, solamente alzando su mentón, si es que ese mes el sangrado se había llevado a nuestro bebé, o si seguía adentro. Yo negué y llevé su mano desde mi entrepierna hasta mi vientre para decirle que su cuerpo continuaba con nosotros, y él cerró los ojos.

Cerré los míos y dejé una lágrima salir.

Mi bebé estaba muerto.

Había muerto durante esos días en que Cole y yo nos habíamos separado.

― ¿Heroína? ―me preguntó.

Antes de que pudiera decir sí, ya tenía la aguja en mi brazo...y me di cuenta de que en lugar de darme algo ligero, engañarme o apenas inyectarme unas gotitas, la nueva cantidad había sido casi brutal: mayor a la que nunca había recibido en mi vida. Queríamos evadirnos, escapar del mundo, porque el dolor era demasiado grande para soportarlo. Porque los dos sabíamos que éramos unos asesinos, no por el aborto retenido que estaba sufriendo a mis cinco meses de embarazo, porque realmente habíamos tratado de salvarlo...sino por haberle dado la vida a un ser tan débil y moribundo, por haberle permitido existir desde un principio, sabiendo que jamás tendría una oportunidad.  
Ahora, Cole me estaba dando esa bomba de drogas para acelerar el proceso de pérdida, para que el aborto fuera más rápido; para poder al fin terminar con el dolor de su despedida e intentar seguir adelante, pero...¿Cómo se podía seguir adelante después de algo así?

Cada uno se encargó de desvestirse por sí mismo para acelerar el encuentro y también me di cuenta de que él no quería mirarme ni siquiera de reojo. Simplemente dejó que me subiera encima y empezara a montarlo.

No me tocaba.

El único contacto que manteníamos era el de su sexo con el mío y nuestras caderas en movimiento, todo por intentar deshacernos de tan horrible sentimiento anudado en la boca de nuestros estómagos y enredándose hasta nuestras gargantas; pero yo tampoco quería verlo...me dolía demasiado pensar en que jamás podría ver a la prueba de nuestro amor mirando al mundo con los ojos azules de Cole.  
Unos minutos más tarde, ya no sentíamos nada. Él al menos, tenía los ojos cerrados y me estaba lastimando, solamente para sentir mis uñas enterrándose en su piel y haciéndolo sangrar; pagar por el castigo que merecía según él. Yo, por mi parte, también pagaba el mío al permitirle ir tan fuerte. Sentía que mis lágrimas querían salir a borbotones, pero no se los permití: no tenía derecho. No después de haber sido yo, la principal culpable de haber aceptado a nuestro hijo refugiarse en mí. Haber desobedecido a Cole consumiendo drogas. Haber decepcionado a mi familia, y también, a mí misma.  
Él terminó, protegiéndonos con un condón para evitar que nada ciertamente impuro contaminara el territorio de nuestro pequeño ángel. Yo me levanté, me puse mi ropa otra vez y me fui de ahí. No eran necesarias palabras, no habíamos hablado de nada y jamás habíamos hecho un sólo comentario en voz alta...pero de una forma u otra los dos sabíamos que pensábamos lo mismo, y teníamos perfectamente claro que el otro compartía nuestras mismas emociones respecto al bebé: desolación.

Llegué a mi cuarto, destrozada y con ganas de morir pronto y me lancé sobre la cama, a la espera de que pasara alguna cosa ese día y me distrajera de todo esto, y de que devolvieran la institución a la directora...para mí y Cole parecía no haber diferencias, ni siquiera habíamos notado algún cambio al estar perdidos en nuestro gran dilema...pero para los demás había sido bastante notoria la toma y protesta que habían hecho algunos chicos, quienes habían echado a todos del lugar, excepto a los internos, y ahora no querían salir o rendirse...la policía llevaba tres días afuera, y adentro era una anarquía total. Me arrepentí de haber deseado que pasara algo interesante, apenas sentí que la puerta se abría de sopetón y Giovani entraba, haciendo saltar a todas mis compañeras quienes dormían...como cualquier persona un día sábado a las ocho de la mañana.

― Las esperamos en la cancha, ahora ―gritó pateando la puerta, cargando un arma en su mano y corriendo a dar el mismo aviso a otros cuartos más allá.

Las demás parecían algo asustadas. Solían decir que algo así había pasado otras veces, pero nunca a este nivel de violencia y locura. Pero yo no tenía miedo, yo solamente esperaba a que esa arma terminara contra mi pecho y me sacara de este asqueroso mundo al cual no quiero pertenecer nunca más. Las chicas se levantaron y se dieron el tiempo de tomar sus pertenencias más preciadas antes de salir. Rubí había tomado un cuchillo, Gisselle su vestido favorito, el que estaba cociendo ahora y su set de costura y, Helena su estuche azul marino lleno de mercancía.

Yo simplemente me puse de pie.

Afuera, todos estábamos encerrados y siendo utilizados de rehenes por los locos que se habían vuelto completamente locos, valga la redundancia, y ahora tenían a la policía amenazada con nosotros.

Yo venía arrastrando los pies en la etapa del letargo, que cada era peor que nunca antes en mi vida, más fuerte y depresiva como jamás había experimentado: nunca había consumido tanta heroína, y menos mezclada con otras cosas, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello. Pero si me sorprendió algo, fue el profundo y agudo dolor que comencé a sentir desde mi espalda baja hasta cada extremo de mi cuerpo. Ardía como el infierno. Era como sentir calambres al rededor de cada músculo, negándome la posibilidad de seguir caminando.

Me afirmé de la pared, sudando frío y apretando los dientes mientras gritaba implorando que alguien tuviera la suficiente piedad para matarme y terminar con tanto dolor. Lágrimas tibias caían por mi rostro y no podía hacer nada más que contraerme, apretar los párpados y abrazarme a mí misma, sintiendo algo húmedo entre mis piernas. No fue necesario hacer más que abrir mis ojos y mirar mi mano para ver la sangre oscura y pegajosa que manchaba mis muslos desnudos, apenas cubiertos por una camiseta de Cole que utilizaba para dormir y yo solía usar la semana lejos de él para sentirlo cerca. Cerré los ojos otra vez, presa del dolor punzante que me estaba desquiciando y haciendo perder el sentido de la realidad, sin poder escuchar nada más que sonidos entremezclados y respirar con profunda dificultad. Cada bocanada de aire era más difícil de realizar que la anterior, y poco a poco me iba resbalando de la pared, cayendo al suelo y sintiendo como el resto de mis piernas se cubrían con pequeños hilitos de sangre, sin que yo pudiera parar de sostenerme el vientre como si eso tuviera el poder de impedir lo que ya estaba ocurriendo.

Desperté sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo que la luz de la lámpara en donde fuera que me encontraba iluminaba demasiado fuerte. Sentí que las dos manos de Cole rodeaban las mías de manera protectora, acariciándome con su dedo pulgar. Intenté parpadear antes de abrir los ojos, y apenas lo hice, sentí voces y suspiros a mi alrededor.

Cole no soltó mi mano. No dejó de acariciarme. Pero tampoco me miró.

― Pensé que no despertarías...―lloró Gisselle, abrazando mi cabeza con ambos brazos, besando mi frente y manteniéndose así, sin moverse.

Yo no entendía qué pasaba. Solamente podía sentir el dolor constante en mis caderas y me preguntaba si...si ya había pasado o sino, qué sucedía.

― Nos diste un susto ―se quejó Rubí cruzada de brazos, mirando a una mujer de bata blanca que yo no reconocía, pero parecía estar revisando algunas cosas.

Pestañeé de nuevo y me fijé que la luz correspondía a la enfermería, y que todo se veía tan chillonamente brillante por el reflejo de ésta sobre las paredes blancas. Miré de reojo hacia un lado, y vi a Cole sentando en una silla junto a mí, con ambos codos apoyados cerca de mi brazo derecho, sosteniendo su mentón sobre nuestra unión de manos.

― Tengo lamentables noticias que darte ―me dijo la mujer, y yo no sabía qué demonios hacía metida ahí conmigo.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ―murmuré, mirando a Helena, ignorando al personaje de bata blanca con cierta irritabilidad; odiaba a todas las personas de ese lugar que no fueran Rubí, Gisselle, Helena o Cole.

― Casi dos horas ―me respondió ésta, sentada frente a Cole, al otro lado de la cama y acariciándome la frente, o el pequeño espacio que Gisselle dejaba fuera de su abrazo.

― Y tu bebé...lleva muerto cuatro días...―agregó ésta, hablándome al oído.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y sentí las lágrimas volver a caer por mi rostro. Ésta vez no eran por el dolor de mi cuerpo: eran mezcla de dolor emocional y pavor, pero sobretodo, el golpe de la realidad dándome en la cara, confirmándome que definitivamente, había perdido la única cosa que valía la pena en mi estúpido mundo; porque ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que Cole fuera mío. Todavía no sabía si seguía casado o no, e independiente de ello, él tenía a su hija...o eso creía, no sabía nada de ellas. De ninguna.

Sentí caer unas gruesas gotas de agua salada sobre mis manos, y descubrí que era Cole llorando con los ojos cerrados. Ahora sí que era real. Él lo sentía. Estaba sufriendo, tanto como yo, o incluso más, porque conociéndolo como lo conocía, sabía que pensaba que si me hubiese mantenido lejos de las drogas con más ahínco, nuestro bebé habría venido sano y, en su defecto, jamás me hubiera acostado con él ni tenido la más mínima oportunidad de llegar a concebirlo.

― ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas embarazada? ―preguntó la mujer con su insoportable bata blanca, quien había sido una de las pocas personas del equipo de asistencia que habían permitido quedarse ahí...en caso de emergencias.

― ¿Cuándo puedo irme? ―pregunté, ignorándola de nuevo con la voz quebrada y la mirada perdida.

No quería seguir ahí. Solamente quería volver a casa, a mi habitación, a mi sala, a mi baño, a mi escuela, a mi cama, a mi ropa, a mis hermanas. Pero sabía que nada de eso era posible...porque sabía que los problemas no iban a desaparecer si volvía a la mansión, al contrario, se harían peores. ¿Qué serían capaz de hacer Prue y la abuela si enteraban de la existencia de Cole?, y peor aún, ¿Del bebé que estábamos perdiendo? Y a pesar de saber eso, moría regresar a casa. O morir ahora, en ese preciso instante.

― Aún tienes que expulsar al feto.

Me congelé.

De repente, el mundo completo, dejó de girar. En un sólo segundo mi universo terminó de irse abajo. En ese instante, más que nunca, deseaba cerrar los ojos y que al abrirlos otra vez, Piper me despertara de esta pesadilla, diciéndome que me fuera a dormir con ella para que no tuviera más miedo durante esa noche. Escuchar eso fue como sentir una bofetada directa al corazón. Como tener un chocolate en ambas manos sabiendo que no puedes saborearlo. Como intentar pasar todos los días frente a la misma tienda de muñecas y no poder comprarla. Me estaba diciendo que si quería irme para estar tranquila, tenía que terminar de destruir el mundo y la existencia de mi bebé. De lo único valioso que existía en relación a mí, de lo único bueno, puro, y bello, que jamás en la vida podría haber hecho o volvería a hacer.

Miré a Cole, y él desvió su mirada de mí automáticamente.

La mujer se encargó de darme explicaciones de qué iba a hacer y qué debía pasar. Y a pesar de todo, no entendía nada de lo que me estaba diciendo, excepto que aquél dolor de caderas significaba que estaba dilatando y, que en poco tiempo, tendría que despedirme de mi pequeño angelito para siempre. Cole en cambio, si parecía estar escuchándola con profunda atención. Aquella extraña quiso darme anestesia, pero no acepté, quería sentir cada instante de ese momento: el dolor era mío y no quería que nadie se atreviera a arrancarlo de mí. No quería evadirme más, por primera vez en casi cuatro años quería sentir, sin importarme si era algo bueno o malo, pero quería hacerlo.

Durante la espera, Cole acariciaba mi espalda, y a veces me ponía boca abajo, de rodillas, para masajearme un poco desde mis muslos hasta mis hombros intentando ayudarme a dejar de sentir tanto dolor. Y esta vez, si lo permitía, pero solamente porque era él quien lo estaba haciendo: también era su dolor, y lo compartíamos así, de esa forma. Yo no podía quitárselo.

Gisselle me acariciaba la frente y Rubí me recordaba que debía respirar entre cada contracción. Helena me miraba con profundo sentimiento de tristeza, a Cole y a mí, y sostenía mi mano cuando era necesario. Yo sabía que me veía altamente patética, sudando, llorando y gimiendo cada poco tiempo. Abriendo las piernas cuando sentía que el dolor iba a matarme, o cerrándolas en su defecto. También sabía, que Cole y yo juntos, nos veíamos aún más deprimentes.

La mujer me había recomendado que me levantara y caminara un poco, de esa forma ayudaría a dilatar más rápido.

Pero de nuevo me negué.

No quería despedirme de él. Quería pasar la mayor parte de tiempo en su compañía. No quería sentirme vacía, sin su pequeño cuerpecito creciendo junto a mí y sin moverse un sólo milímetro: porque jamás había tenido la capacidad de sentir un movimiento o una mísera patada. Porque nunca me había dado la esperanza de que algún día, yo pudiera ser finalmente su madre.

Pasaron casi diez horas en las que no podía hacer más que llorar, gritar, pedir por auxilio. Rezar por piedad, pedirle a Dios que me llevara junto a mi hijo, que por favor me dejara partir con él. Cole me miraba con su corazón destrozado, y hacía sus mayores esfuerzos por evitar que siguiera sufriendo. Me cambiaba de posición bastante seguido, se aseguraba de darme calor con su tacto y de tratar de distraerme para que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Me afirmé de su mano cuando sentí las irrefrenables ganas de pujar, y me resistí a toda costa de hacerlo. Me decían que dejara de negarme, que abriera la piernas y empezara a empujar, pero yo no quería, y nadie podía obligarme a hacerlo. Excepto mi propio cuerpo, que me odiaba, y me hacía sentir de nuevo el deseo de pujar.

― Phoebe, tienes que hacerlo en algún momento ―me dijo Helena con la voz triste, intentando acariciarme el brazo pero no se lo permití: no quería la compasión de nadie.

Cole hizo un gesto, haciendo que Gisselle, Rubí y Helena salieran de la habitación de vuelta hasta donde estaban todos los demás en reclusión por el loco de Giovani y sus amigotes, en donde gracias a Dios no figuraba Cole...no quería saber qué pasaría con esos enfermos de la cabeza cuando la policía los atrapara.

Cole separó sus manos de las mías y me levantó un poco la espalda para sentarse en la punta de la camilla. Sentí ganas de pujar de nuevo, pero me mordí la lengua luchando por no hacerlo. Me recostó sobre su pecho cariñosamente, acariciando mi vientre para luego pasar sus dos brazos bajo mis axilas, tomando mis manos y permitiéndome que las empuñara al rededor de las de él.  
Lo oí suspirar, ahogar un sollozo y acomodar mi cabeza en su hombro para darme un buen soporte, y a pesar de su manera tan relajada de actuar, yo sabía que estaba tan destruido como yo. Otra vez, las ganas de empujar me hicieron retorcerme al sentir la cabecita de mi bebé avanzar, pero no consiguieron que yo hiciera nada por cooperar. La mujer intentó separar un poco más mis piernas y sujetar mis pies, por lo que hice un ademán de enviar una patada si es que volvía a intentar acercarse a mí o a mi familia: no iba a permitir que nadie me quitara a mi hijo, que nadie se atreviera a tocarlo antes de que yo pudiera pedirle perdón.

― Respira...―me susurró Cole al oído, al sentir un espamo causado por una contracción, y yo le hice caso― aprieta mi mano, y empuja...

Solté mil lágrimas, o dos mil quizás. Empuñé mis manos, muerta de miedo por lo que iba a hacer y simplemente, sentí mis instintos: como una perra dando a luz sola en la oscuridad de un callejón. Esta era la primera vez en mi vida en que pujaba y jamás había sentido un dolor más horrible que ese. Todo se traducía a los sentimientos de vacío y soledad más profundos de mi historia: mi hijo se estaba yendo...él también me estaba abandonando.

― Veo la cabeza ―nos anunció la mujer, algo más tranquila al ver que después de casi cuatro oportunidades para comenzar a dar a luz, al fin estaba tomando una.

Escondí mi cara en el pecho de Cole, torciéndome un poco y gritando sin contenerme cuando sentí otra contracción fuerte. Era como si algo, estuviera intentando arrancarme las piernas de raíz, pero me dolía mucho más el sentir cómo se estaba yendo mi corazón.

― Puja ―me susurró él, acariciándome las manos con sus dedos y de una manera tan extremadamente delicada que me parecía un sueño, totalmente irreal.

Asentí, aún oculta bajo su cuello, refugiada en su abrazo y pujé por segunda vez, durante varios segundos que me parecieron años. Sentía detalladamente como la presión en mis caderas y la opertura de mi vagina disminuían un poco, y escuché a la chismosa mujer decirnos que estaba casi completamente afuera. Y quise matarla. Porque ella era el símbolo viviente de la extracción de mi alma.

― No...―le pedí a Cole cuando apretó mis manos, pidiéndome con ese gesto que pujara otra vez, ahora que había llegado otra contracción― porf...

― Hazlo ―me ordenó interrumpiéndome, y no fue la dureza de la palabra lo que me importó, sino la dulzura con que la había pronunciado.

Los pasos de la mujer se acercaron a nosotros. Quise protestar.

― No ―me pidió Cole, y yo hice caso.

Mis labios se fruncieron, y en mi cara se formó un puchero digno de Paige cuando tenía cinco años e intentaba aprender a andar en bicicleta sin demasiado éxito. Prue, Piper y yo, andábamos a gran velocidad por las calles dejándola atrás, sin intención, por supuesto. Hasta que, un día, la pequeña nos pasó a todas por delante gritando contenta que por fin, lo había logrado. Ojalá esta aventura tuviera un final feliz, pero no...no tenía ningún ápice de esperanza.

Intenté enredar mis manos en las de Cole, pero era imposible unirnos más. Pujé por tercera vez, en el empujón más largo que había dado. Mordí la camisa de Cole tan fuerte que me chirrearon los dientes. Él afianzaba mis manos con más fuerza, proporcionalmente a su propio dolor por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sobretodo al escucharme: Chillé. Gemí. Grité. Tan aguda, rasposa y prolongadamente que estaba segura de no poder emitir ningún sonido más después de eso, quedando con mi garganta raspada y mis ojos inundados de lágrimas. No era por el dolor de sentirlo pasar por el canal, porque apenas faltaba que saliera de su cintura hacia abajo, y era todavía pequeño; era por el dolor que me provocaba despedirme de él. El dolor de perder lo que más se ama en la vida, por mérito propio.

― Es un varón ―nos dijo la mujer, quien aprovechó mi cansancio para acercarse, sosteniéndolo desde mis piernas y creo que no nos sorprendió; era algo que ya sabíamos, solamente por una corazonada.

Sentí, de golpe, la horrible sensación y el sonido de la tijera cortando aquél cordón que nos había mantenido juntos durante unas veinte semanas, casi como estuviera cortándome el corazón en dos. No había alcanzo a asimilar que estaba abortando, menos que acababa de dar a luz a mi hijo, y ya lo habían separado de mí sin que pudiera razonarlo. Vi a aquella mujer llevárselo envuelto en una toalla sin que yo pudiera verlo ni siquiera de reojo, haciendo que me pequeñín me dejara sin emitir sonido alguno.

Porque se fue sin llorar. Sin despedirse. Sin decir adiós. Sin mirarme con los ojos azules de su padre, al igual que él.

Puje dos veces más y cinco veces fueron en total. Cinco veces fueron necesarias para expulsar a mi bebé y el nidito que mi cuerpo había creado para él...y no tuve lágrimas para expresar todo lo que sentía al saber que tanto su padre como yo, éramos los responsables de su fatal concepción y peor desenlace. Cole tenía mis dos manos apretadas con fuerza, y yo podía escuchar su corazón latir con debilidad, casi sin hacerlo. Las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas caían hasta mi cara sin cesar. Estaba ahogándose con su llanto y lo hacía fuerte; era la segunda vez que lo veía llorar en mi vida y la primera vez que lo veía así de desesperado. Afianzó su agarre, y me abrazó. Nunca me había dado un abrazo así de amoroso, y ahora tenía rodeado mi cuerpo con ellos, juntando nuestras manos sobre mi pecho. Y mientras yo mantenía mis piernas totalmente abiertas y acalambradas, la enfermera corrió una cortinita y nos dejó a los dos solos.

Cerramos los ojos. Afianzamos nuestro enlace. No dijimos nada.

― Deben despedirse ―nos aconsejó al volver a entrar, cargando a mi pequeña criaturita sin vida entre sus brazos.

Yo quise reírme en su cara de manera irónica para preguntarle si creía que su estúpido comentario servía de algo, pero me contuve; no iba a gastar mi tiempo en ella.

Estiré mis brazos cuando sentí el todavía tibio y diminuto cuerpo de mi bebé en mi piel; no medía más de veinte centímetros, tenía mucha suerte si alcanzaba los quince y su peso no era superior a una barrita de mantequilla. Los brazos de Cole se tornearon al rededor de los míos, buscando darme apoyo y amor, también sosterner a nuestro pequeño en sus propios brazos. Lo miré, con los ojos empañados y orgullosa de tener algo tan hermoso, maravilloso y perfecto frente a mí: jamás había visto algo tan lindo como lo que cabía perfectamente en la palma de mi mano. Sonreí con lástima cuando noté que mis presentimientos siempre fueron correctos, y que la pequeña criatura venía con más malformaciones de las que me hubiera gustado reconocer...pero creo que mi mente bloqueaba eso y no me permitía ver con claridad todos sus defectos...lo único que podía ver en él, era su angelical pose...y la nariz de su papá.

Sentí que éste me estrujó entre sus brazos, a mí y al heredero que ahora nos guiaría desde el cielo, y nos quedamos así...los tres juntos; Cole no se atrevió a moverse, a pesar de lo cansado que debía estar de sujetarme, y lo acalamabradas que debían estar sus rodillas al tenerme sobre ellas tanto tiempo. Y yo, yo no atreví a cerrar mis piernas o a mover mis brazos ni un ápice...por temor a que ese frágil y desgarrador momento llegase a sufrir algún cambio.

Porque aún sabiendo que era imposible. Porque teniendo plena conciencia de que habíamos arruinado todo incluso antes de que comenzara, teníamos esa estúpida ilusión y esperanza infantil de que de pronto, solamente por un milagro, nuestro niñito comenzara a llorar...

* * *

**¿Alguna recomendación?**


	3. Mi única estrella

**¡Gracias a todas y todos por seguir leyendo! Quisiera aclarar que tengo total ignorancia sobre efectos de muerte y post muerte, ceremonias...así que, cualquier cosa que haya escrito mal, ¡Lo siento! **

**Como otro detalle, quería decirles que cualquier idea que quieran ver en el otro final alternativo, ya sea generado por las frustraciones de esta versión xD o porque se les haya ocurrido, son bienvenidas en un reviews...aún no tengo la más mínima idea e qué haré con el alternativo, así que, ¡Pueblo, está en sus manos!**

***Subí el cap de nuevo, porque se me olvidó una escena. Sorry!**

* * *

**Capítulo dos: Mi única estrella.**

No sé cuántas horas han pasado desde que perdimos a nuestro bebé físicamente...pero si sé que Cole se las estaba arreglando para pedirle a Giovani que nos dejara salir de la institución por un par de horas.

Yo seguía recostada sobre la camilla abrazando a mi niño y acunándolo de lado a lado, como fingiendo que estaba vivo y solamente durmiendo. Me enternecía ver el mínimo tamaño de sus manitos perfectamente desarrolladas, y el porte diminuto de sus pequeños pies. Era tan chiquitito que podía tenderlo sobre mi mano, y él se mantenía así...quieto y acurrucado sobre ella.

La intrusa de bata blanca me recomendó que le tomara las huellas de sus manitas y piececitos para guardarlas de recuerdo: se dirigía a mí siempre, porque no sabía que Cole era el padre. Y era mejor que no lo hiciera si no lo quería ver en la cárcel por estupro. Accedí y guardé sus marquitas como un recuerdo para siempre, en una hojita que para nadie más que nosotros dos tenía importancia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió otra vez, y fingí no escucharla. No quería obligarlo a enmascarar sus sentimientos tan rápido. Sentía que nos miraba. Yo estaba recostada, con una almohada detrás de mi cabeza y todavía sobre las sábanas manchadas de sangre. La camiseta de Cole no corría mejor suerte; de haber sido celeste, ahora estaba de color rojo oscuro.

Avanzó hasta a mí y me tendió su mano para ayudarme a sentarme, mientras que con la otra le dio soporte a mi espalda mientras yo intentaba arrastrar mis piernas acalambradas hasta dejarlas colgando por el borde de la camilla. Él me ayudó un poco a moverlas hacia atrás y adelante, a doblar mis rodillas un poco antes de que se me ocurriera caminar.

Tomó en sus manos una toalla que había llevado, y la humedeció con agua tibia del lavamanos. Se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca que tenía en mis piernas, comenzando desde mis pies. Iba con cuidado, casi acariciándome y procurando que no quedaran manchas. La toalla amarilla, poco a poco iba tornándose anaranjada. Limpió mi entrepierna y la cara interna de mis muslos con sumo cuidado, suave, muy suave y superficialmente. Luego tomó otra toalla, una seca, y se aseguró de que piel no quedase mojada para que la ropa que había traído no se humedeciera.

Yo lo observaba, con nuestro bebé entre mis brazos, como si no creyera que eso fuese real. Me estaba poniendo calcetines, mi ropa interior asegurándose de que el elástico no apretara mi vientre, y el pantalón deportivo para que fuese cómoda. Y ahora quedaba lo más difícil: cambiarme de blusa. Porque yo no quería, por nada del mundo, separarme de nuestro hijo.

Pero él era su padre, lo merecía.

Le tendí a su bebé para que lo sujetara mientras yo me ponía algo limpio; por alguna razón, creíamos que salir a la calle conmigo cubierta de sangre no era una idea muy buena.

― Tenlo ―le pedí, hablando por primera vez desde hacia horas. Lo último que había dicho, había sido "No..." antes de volver a pujar.

Sin ganas de alejarme de él, pero sabiendo que era lo correcto, dejé reposar en sus musculosos bíceps a su bebé. El corazón casi se me sale del pecho apenas dejé de sentir a mi pequeñito entre mis brazos, y no atiné a más que mirar a Cole. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tan rápido como un rayo, pero no las dejó caer. Simplemente asió a su hijo con más fuerza a su pecho y repasó su perfil con sus dedos antes de de envolver su diminuta mano en la suya.

No pude mirar más.

Era demasiado para mí.

― Por si acaso ―me dijo Cole, con la voz quebrada, entregándome algo que llevaba en su bolsillo, pareciendo recién haberlo recordado.

Estiré mi mano y recibí una toallita higiénica, que entendí, era mejor usar en el caso de que mi cuerpo quisisera jugar a sangrar de nuevo. Me puse la blusa que me había llevado, y me amarré el cabello en una cola de caballo.

― Ayúdame a pararme.

Él me afirmó de la cintura con su mano libre, y con mucho cuidado, sin dejarme mover un centímetro, me bajó de la cama. No me soltó, incluso cuando sentí estabilidad en mis pies, ligera, pero mejor que nada. Terminé de hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y entre los dos, nos encargamos de ponerme mis zapatillas. Lo miré, dándome cuenta de que él había parado a cambiarse los pantalones manchados por mí antes de volver con ropa y todo eso.

Estábamos listos para irnos.

O casi.

―Mi diario. Iré por él, espérame aquí.

― No ―negó tajante.

Él no quería que me quedara sola tan débil y convaleciendo, sobretodo ante lo peligroso que estaba todo el entorno al rededor. Me afirmó bien de la cintura, y lento, pero seguro, comenzamos a andar. Yo apenas sentía las piernas y mis tobillos se doblaban solos, pero era él quien estaba poniendo más esfuerzo que nadie en casi llevarme flotando hasta mi habitación.

Al entrar, sentí como si hubiesen pasado años, siglos, desde que había estado ahí por última vez. El cuarto parecía ordenado, las camas estaban desarmadas, sí, pero el resto, en completo equilibrio. Me acerqué a mi casillero, saqué mi diario de vida y metí las huellitas del bebé en él, guardando mi cuaderno entre mi blusa y mi chaqueta. Y ya estaba lista.

Cole se dio vuelta. Me puso delante de él para que yo me afirmara de sus brazos mientras avanzábamos, tendiéndome a nuestro bebé y lo acurrucó contra mi pecho, protegiéndolo con su antebrazo: de esa forma, ambos sujetábamos al niño. Caminamos juntos, yo procurando que el bebé no se cayera y él de que no lo hiciera yo, ya que apenas lograba mantenerme despierta...estaba demasiado cansada.  
Me guió hasta un vacío y oscuro pasillo antes de detenerme en seco y sentarme en el suelo con cuidado. Me tendió a mi hijo, lamentando tener que soltarlo.

― Espérame.

Avanzó unos metros más allá. Iba hasta una enorme ventana al fondo del pasillo. Tomó el extintor de incendios colgado en la pared, y respiró profundamente antes de golpear el cristal con él. Escuché el crack de todo trizarse, e instintivamente protegí a mi pequeño entre mis brazos; pero Cole era inteligente, y si nos había dejado ahí, era para que nada alcanzara a lastimarnos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―le pregunté, pensando en que él había estado directamente abajo del vidrio.

Él asintió, y terminó de retirar pedacitos que pudieran lastimarnos al salir. Volvió hacia a mí, me subió a su espalda y se encargó de bajarnos; la distancia entre el ventanal y el suelo era apenas de dos metros, pero de todas formas, yo no podía darme el lujo de lanzarme desde ahí.

No me soltó y me guió hasta un callejón, por el cual atravesamos unas rejas rotas hasta llegar a una calle llena de autos. Hubiera sido más fácil si la policía no hubiese estado rodeando las demás puertas a la espera de que soltaran a los rehenes.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó en tono serio, casi insensible, al bajarme al suelo.

― ¡Taxi! ―le apunté a modo de respuesta, y él hizo parar al vehículo frente a nosotros.

Se sentó en el asiento de atrás. Yo me recosté encima con los ojos cerrados, a punto de dormirme por el cansancio y el dolor; mi cuerpo entero ardía y lo único que necesitaba era cerrar los ojos y descansar. Él se encargó de que mi cuello no se torciera y de sujetar al bebé sobre mi pecho para que yo pudiera relajar mis brazos, sin tener que separarme de ninguno de los dos.

Creo que me quedé dormida durante los quince minutos de viaje, y desperté cuando los brazos de Cole rodearon mi cintura para bajarme del auto frente a la funeraria. Caminé los pocos pasos, sujetada de él, hasta entrar al lugar. Al llegar a aquél deprimente espacio que no quise mirar con detalle, Cole me sentó en una silla y se acercó al mostrador. Hablaba, decía algo, pero yo no quería oírlo, pero sé que hizoel pedido al dependiente y le apuntó a nuestro hijo entre mis brazos para explicarle el porte. El joven, sin un ápice de compasión al estar más que acostumbrado a vivir con ese tipo de experiencias, salió en busca de lo indicado antes de volver. Yo me dediqué a mirar a mi hijo, a repasar su hermoso rostro para no poder olvidarlo jamás. Cole pagó por el pequeño féretro que nos habían ofrecido para su estructura antes de irnos, y tuve que mirarla...porque debía asegurarme de que era lo mejor para mi bebé. Era blanco, casi cuadrado y con una pequeña cruz en la parte de arriba. Era perfecto: era delicado, hermoso y cruel.

Tal como nuestra historia.

Salimos de ahí, y yo empecé a caminar en dirección hacia una iglesia que quedaba a unas tres o cuatro cuadras de distancia, pero Cole no lo permitió: veía lo mucho que sufría al dar cada paso y lo somnolienta que estaba, por lo que, a pesar de estar muriendo de dolor por la pérdida que estábamos teniendo, me envolvió entre sus brazos y me cargó, a mí y a nuestro ángel hasta la iglesia.

Entramos.

Yo seguía suspendida entre sus brazos, y él solamente me bajó cuando nos detuvimos frente al sacerdote de aquél lugar, que podía ser de luz, paz y calma para todos los demás, pero a mí, parecía un antro de tinieblas y perdición: porque cada vez que había pisado el suelo de una iglesia era después de la muerte de alguien, haciendo de ésta un espacio lleno de dolor y perturbadores recuerdos. Mi madre...extrañaba a mi madre.

Cole nuevamente se hizo cargo de todo, mientras yo me mantenía abrazada a él para no ceder y llegar al piso. Estaba mareada, aturdida, muy cansada. El sacerdote accedió a realizarnos una misa a nosotros solos; creo que le dimos demasiada lástima como para negárnosla.

― ¿A qué nombre obedece este hijo de Dios? ―nos preguntó.

Cole y yo nos miramos; no teníamos idea qué nombre tenía.

― Es bueno que le pongan un nombre, así la herida sanará algún día y podrán recordarlo de esa forma para siempre.

― Benjamin ―respondió Cole de inmediato― como mi padre ―me explicó, y yo accedí, porque aunque yo no tuve jamás un padre, comprendía, por la manera en que sus ojos brillaban, lo mucho que había significado el suyo para él.

― Benjamin Cole Turner Halliwell ―agregué yo, y no me importó que el nombre no sonara bien; quería que llevara el nombre y apellido de su padre, y así iba a hacerlo.

Sentí que Cole me sujetó con más fuerza, y cada uno estiró su mano apegada al del otro para recostar a Benjamin entre medio. El hombre Dios se encargó de darle todas las bendiciones y protecciones necesarias para que se fuera al cielo, si es que eso realmente existía. Y yo esperaba que sí, porque mi ángel merecía estar en el puesto más sagrado y alto del paraíso. Dijo algunas palabras para calmar nuestro espíritu, o eso supongo, porque realmente no las escuché. Cada sonido saliendo de su boca no era más que nada, ondas y vibraciones mezclándose con el aire en una especie de remolino que pasaba por mi lado antes de seguir de largo.

Una vez lista la ceremonia y que ambos hubiéramos dejado caer lágrimas en silencio y casi en privado, Cole y yo nos tomamos de las manos, o más bien, él se encargó de mantenerme en pie y equilibrio con la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo. Yo cargaba a Ben con el derecho, y juntos, llevábamos el pequeño féretro en donde iría nuestro bebé.

Tomamos otro taxi, en total silencio, abrazados los tres juntos. Cada metro, cada segundo, no hacía más que hundirme en dolor. En ese dolor que nos envolvía a los tres, en ese profundo abismo de destrucción en el que habíamos caído uno a uno, con o sin culpas, voluntaria o involuntariamente. Y ni siquiera las ganas de morir que acallaban los gritos perdidos de mi rasgada esperanza, eran suficientemente fuertes para distraerme del sentimiento de pérdida al extrañar a a este ángel que, aunque nunca había sido mío, nunca dejaría de amar.

Llegamos al cementerio y mi piel se erizó. Poco a poco la fuerza de los acontecimientos iban haciéndome entender qué estaba pasando en mi vida, en nuestras vidas. Y no quería avanzar. Dar un paso, dos, tres, cuatro pasos más, me harían llegar al final de todo eso sin todavía ser capaz de procesar nada. Sin ser todavía capaz de entender, que en algún momento, había quedado embarazada...y si no lograba asimilar aquello, ¿Cómo entendía todo lo demás?, ¿Cómo me hacía sentido lo que seguía? Pero un paso, dos, o más, tampoco detendrían la realidad.

Cole me guió, cargándome de nuevo hasta donde se encontraba el mausoleo de los Turner, lugar en el que, tácitamente, habíamos decidido enterrarlo: Yo no podía permitir que mi familia se enterara de todo esto y sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido por la dura vida que nos había tocado, y Cole sabía que él era el último Turner que quedaba después de sus dos hijos: nadie haría preguntas.

A pesar de desear con toda mi alma, que las cosas hubieran salido de una manera distinta, me di la fuerza para seguir avanzando y esperar a que Cole realizara algunos trámites más.

Y pensé en que, nadie, además de nosotros, Helena, Rubí y Gisselle, sabría que alguna vez Benjamin Turner existió, quiénes éramos sus padres, y mucho menos, que había muerto. Y me dolía saber eso. Me dolía que nadie en el mundo reconociera a mi hijo como mío, o que solamente la primogénita de Cole tuviese el derecho de lucirlo como su padre. No era envidia, solamente tristeza, incluso me hubiese gustado que aquella niña hubiera tenido la oportunidad de sostener a su hermanito en brazos...a pesar de que eso, era completamante loco e imposible. No. Era mejor que la pequeña, y que nadie más, supiera nada de esta retorcida historia.

Ojalá yo no tuviera que ser parte de ella.

Pero no me arrepiento de nada, excepto de este triste final.

Acomodamos su perlado féretro sobre su lugar, y el cuidador del cementerio, conocido de Cole, nos hizo una rápida lápida para nuestro Benjamin.

― "Mártir. Hijo. Ángel" ―dije, pronunciando algo, dándome cuenta de que no era muda, y sintiendo que no era yo la que hablaba. No podía ni siquiera reconocer mi voz.

Cole me miró, y observó cómo mi epitafio era escrito sobre la tumba de el pequeño varoncito recostado en mis brazos.

― Es momento ―nos dijo el anciano, indicando el espacio en donde sería colocada la tumba de nuestro hijo, con él adentro.

Y era la hora de despedirnos.

Miré a Cole, y él me miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, asintiendo despacio. Se lo tendí, y él salió a dar una vuelta con él antes de regresar. Durante los segundos en que estuvimos separados, no pude hacer más que torturarme e imaginar que lo que ellos hacían era un simple paseo dominical mientras yo me quedaba en casa, estudiando para algún examen o simplemente descansando después de noches sin dormir o incluso, un paseíto por la clínica después de dar a luz. Y me aferraba a eso, a mi imaginación, que era mucho más hermosa que cualquier cosa que hubiese pasado alguna vez por mi mente.

Todo podría partir unas semanas después de nuestro matrimonio. Él llegaría a casa después de trabajar, y yo ya estaría ahí, esperándolo con una sorpresa. Usaría mi mejor vestido, lo recibiría con un beso en la puerta y lo guiaría hasta la mesa, en donde tendría preparada una cena casi de tipo gourmet. Él se sorprendería, y me diría algo como:

― ¿Qué pasa, Phoebe?

Sí, pronunciaría mi nombre. No como ahora, porque Cole nunca, pero jamás, había dicho mi nombre en voz alta. Pero en esta realidad, lo diría siempre. En las mañanas al despertar, en las noches al ir a dormir. Cuando me llamara por teléfono durante el día, en alguna discusión absurda y cada vez que hiciéramos el amor. Porque él y yo no tendríamos sexo, no, amor...hacer el amor. Distinto, sutil, pero diferente.

― Cena para dos ―sería mi respuesta, y le quitaría la corbata mientras él se sienta, aún mirándome con curiosidad.

― ¿Celebramos algo? ―preguntaría, y yo sonreiría, mientras sirvo dos copas: una de agua, otra de vino tinto.

― Una cena para dos ―le repetí, mirándolo a los ojos con especial ternura, divertida por su confusión― para celebrar a tres.

Y él pondría cara de no entender, y yo chocaría su copa y la mía. Cole notaría la diferencia de nuestros vasos, haría unas cuantas sumas, y luego, bajaría su mirada hasta mi vientre.

― Sí ―reiría yo, viéndolo palidecer― somos tres desde hace tres meses Cole, no quería decírtelo hasta estar segu...

Y sin alcanzar a terminar mi respuesta, él me besaría. Me besaría fugaz y apasionadamente, sin creer la maravillosa noticia. Y yo reiría, reiría al verlo besar mi vientre y preguntar, muchas cosas, muchas cosas...

Los meses empezarían a avanzar. Cuarto mes, quinto mes, mes sexto. Discutiríamos porque no me deja hacer nada y tratarme como lisiada, y yo compraría casi todas las tiendas de bebés completas, pensando en todo lo mejor para nuestro hijo. Cole estaría feliz con un niño, pero era demasiado lindo como para preocuparse realmente del género de nuestro heredero al decir "Niña, niño, lo que sea. Sano es lo me interesa". Y eso, siempre me haría sonreír...y pasaría el mes siete, el ocho, y durante el nueve pasaríamos nerviosos por cada falsa alarma...y yo enojada, cansada de los dolores de espalda y viéndolo reírse de mí y mis pucheros. Hasta que un día, la alarma sería cierta, y llegaríamos al hospital. Yo iría tranquila, respirando al ritmo de los gritos nerviosos de Cole que estaría mucho más desesperado que yo. Sería mi turno de reírme y recibir algunas visitas de parte de mi familia. Mis hermanas estarían orgullosas, mi abuela también...ansiosa por conocer a su bisnieto. Y al llegar la hora del parto, entraría en pánico, pero Cole me calmaría al tomar mi mano y prometerme que todo estaría bien.

Y tendría a mi hijo en brazos, vivo. Vivo. Llorando. Gritando. Pataleando. Vivo.

― Es perfecto...―diría yo, besándolo, y permitiéndole a Cole cargarlo entre sus brazos.

― Lo es...―repetiría, besándolo también y diciendo en voz alta― Bienvenido al mundo, Benjamin.

Luego me convencería de dormir, de que nada malo pasaría si lo hacía y mientras yo descansaba en mi cuarto, acompañada por mis orgullosas hermanas, él saldría a dar un paseo por el pasillo al escuchar a nuestro bebé llorar. Y yo esperaría a que volviera, sin querer decirle que su llanto era porque extrañaba a mamá.

Cole regresó, me tocó el hombro y me despertó de mi ensueño. Me dolió. Se quebraron, mis esperanzas e ilusiones, de un sólo y certero golpe. Reposó a Benjamin entre mis brazos. A mi hijo muerto. Y lo haría sin decirme nada, sin pronunciar mi nombre, sin hacerme falsas promesas de un futuro mejor o de que pronto el dolor se iría, que todo iba a estar bien.

Realidad.

Yo no salí de la habitación; no tenía nada que esconderle a la persona que amaba, porque sí, yo amaba a Cole. Estaba profunda y perdidamente enamorada de él, como nunca antes en mi corta vida. Y quería, de alguna manera, que tanto él como quien terminaría de sellar la tumba de mi hijito, fueran testigos de que alguna vez, Phoebe Halliwell había sido madura y un intento de buena madre, de que amaba a su bebé con toda su alma y que al momento de separarse de él dejaría también, la mitad de su corazón. La otra se iría con Cole el el momento y el día en que tuviéramos que separarnos.

― Perdón...

Estreché más fuerte a Benjamin entre mis brazos y le besé la frente. Mi cuerpo entero tiritaba y mis labios apenas se atrevieron a tocar su fría carita, por miedo a lastimarla. Le limpié las lágrimas que dejé caer sobre su piel, y luego tomé su manita, poniéndola sobre la mía. Era diminuta...y yo no hacía más que desear que él apretara mi dedo, como todo bebé hace al encontrar la mano de su madre, pero no lo hacía.

No lo haría jamás.

― Lo siento ―dije esta vez, besándole ambas manitas y escuché que Cole dio un paso para acercarse a mí, pero no lo hizo, y creo que era lo mejor.

Tomé sus piececitos, que también besé después de repasar sus pequeñísimos dedos y, mientras mi alma se partía en pedazos, comencé a pasearlo por el mausoleo hasta envolverme a mí misma por los brazos de su padre. Éste, ya sin rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, afianzó nuestro contacto y entre ambos lo comenzamos a acunar, caminando espacio hasta el pequeño sarcófago a unos tres o cuatro metros de nosotros.

― La otra noche cariño, mientras dormía, soñé que te tenía entre mis brazos...―le susurré, recordando esa maravillosa canción que mi abuela solía cantarme cuando niña, y luego Helena hacía cada vez que extrañaba mi casa― cuando desperté, cariño, estaba equivocada...levanté la cabeza, y grité...

Mis tobillos se doblaron, mis brazos trataron de afirmarse más a mis dos grandes amores y Cole evitó que me cayera, abrazándome con fuerza, así como yo a mi hijo, intentando no volver a llorar. Era fuerte para mí, por mí, y yo lo sabía. Lo apreciaba. Porque era con esos gestos que me demostraba su amor, cariño, aprecio por mí. No en palabras, no en gestos dulces, ni caricias tiernas...sino, en estar conmigo, hasta en esos momentos más horribles y fuertes. Por negarse a sentir, por negarse a ceder, solamente por mantenerme en pie a mí.

― Eres mi estrella, mi única estrella...me haces feliz, si el cielo es gris...―continué, avanzando despacio de nuevo, camino hasta la camita en donde Benjamin dormiría para siempre.

Apenas podía hablar, la verdad, balbuceaba tonos agudos y entrecortados, pero intentaba darle dulzura para expresar todo mi amor por él...no me detendría en mi canción, porque quería que pudiera descansar tranquilo y tuviera dulces sueños para siempre. Que recordase mi voz y pudiera reconocerme le día en que nos juntáramos de nuevo.

― Nunca sabrás...―dije frunciendo los labios, sintiéndome incapaz de continuar― cuanto te amo...por favor ―seguí, mirando al cielo, como esperando un milagro― no te lleves a mi estrella...

Escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Cole, y mordí su camisa como hacía poco, sin querer emitir un grito de dolor y frustración para no perturbar a nuestro hijo. Él nos separó, y guió nuestras manos para recostar a Benjamin sobre la suave superficie en la que íbamos a dejarlo reposar. Nuestras manos quedaron entre el pequeño y la almohadita que lo recibiría. Y no queríamos sacarlas de ahí. No queríamos dejarlo.

― Nunca sabrás...cuanto te amamos...―le dije, sacando lentamente mi mano de la pequeña cajita de madera blanca― mi dulce estrella...mamá y papá siempre te amarán...

Dicho esto, dejé de llorar y no hablé otra vez. Ahora, después de tanto sufrir, me veía incapaz de sentir nada. Vi que Cole sacó su mano también, y ésta vez, nuestro hijo estaba solo. Se veía tranquilo y en paz. Estaba envuelto en un hermoso pañuelito de seda que nos habían dado en la iglesia, y llevaba marcadas mis lágrimas en su rostro junto a las de Cole. Tenía los ojitos cerrados, las manitas enroscadas y un porte de príncipe. Era mi príncipe, mi pequeña estrellita, que había bajado a tratar de darme luz sin que yo encontrara la forma de aceptarla en mi vida. Sin lograr hacerla parte de mí, sino, como siempre con todo lo bueno y sagrado, destruirla.

― Te amo...―escuché decir a Cole, mirando a nuestro pequeño desaparecer al ser cerrada la cubierta del diminuto ataúd.

Y sonreí. Despacio, casi imperceptiblemente, casi sin darme cuenta, al escuchar esa declaración de un padre a su hijo. Y vimos cómo guardaban su recuerdo en un espacio junto a su abuelo, Benjamin Turner, y el espacio era sellado con su lápida.

"Benjamin Cole Turner Halliwell. 2010. Mártir. Hijo. Ángel".

Con aquella imagen taladrando nuestra retina, clavándose en nuestro pecho, rasgando nuestro corazón y diluyendo nuestro último dejo de esperanza, salimos del mausoleo.

Seguimos avanzando, en dirección a la calle para volver al centro de rehabilitación. Ambos caminábamos: ya no había nada que proteger, ni una pizca de dolor que pudiera ser evitada, por lo que no permití que Cole me cargara otra vez. Íbamos separados físicamente, cada uno al extremo contrario del otro, por el simple miedo de quebrarnos sin lograr volver a andar. Éramos un sólo corazón destrozado, una sola persona agonizando en dos cuerpos separados, uno más enfermo e inútil que el otro.

Y no pude, por más que quise, evitar caer al suelo a llorar. Estaba histérica, gritaba, pegaba patadas, me golpeaba a mí misma intentando, de alguna manera, soltar todo el dolor, la rabia y la frustración que no había podido antes, necesitando de alguna forma, huir de eso, dejar de sentir de nuevo, perderme en un mundo de drogas, alcohol, y morir. No quería pensar más en mi hijo, quería dejar de sentir ese cansancio físico después de que haberme separado físicamente de él. La punzante angustia de no haber alcanzado a tener nada y haberlo perdido todo en cinco condenadas pujas.

Cole parecía estar igual o peor que yo, y creo que nos sentimos peor que patéticos. Caminó hasta a mí, y me rodeó con sus brazos. Sujetó mis muñecas para evitar que me siguiera rasguñando, dando cachetadas, golpes...que dejara de lastimarme. Y grité. Grité fuerte, desde el fondo de mi espíritu sin saber qué más hacer en un momento así: nunca en mi vida algo me había dolido tanto como eso. Él me meció, despacio hacia atrás y adelante, intentando tranquilizarme. Sentí que ya no podía respirar, que apenas mantenía consciencia. Cole tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, me despejó la cara y sin mirarme, con los ojos cerrados, me besó.

Despacio.

Era un beso dulce, tranquilo, pacífico. Estaba cargado de dolor, de decepción, desesperanza.

Yo continué, casi sin energías, porque lo necesitaba tanto...y él estaba dándome ese apoyo que a él mismo le hacía falta. Y no quisimos separarnos, durante largos minutos en que no éramos más que nuestros labios unidos, intercambiando heridas, sentimientos.

Dolor.

El dolor que compartíamos después de haber perdido a mi nuestra única estrella, y el hecho de saber, que perderíamos a la otra en muy poco tiempo.

* * *

**¿Y...?, ¿Qué piensan?, ¿Se les ha ocurrido alguna idea?**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Daniie Armstrong:** Lo era =( y mucho! Bueno, hasta ahora tengo que sugeriste ver a Cole tierno con Phoebe al menos una vez xD y que el bebé existiera (en el otro final), ¿alguna idea nueva?

**British Cigarette**: No tengo idea si debería o no! Yo me pregunto lo mismo cada vez que escribo D: Lamento dejarte en shock xD . Bueno, su opinión es muy importante para la empresa, así que, cualquier idea o crítica, se acepta.

**mAfER BlAcK:** Es un "wow, ¡Genial!" o un "wow, ¡Que asco!", Hum? haha gracias por pasar! espero que este capítulo te guste.


	4. Volando alto

**Okay, 0 reviews, entendí el mensaje...pero igual les traje más trauma aquí...cualquier idea que se les ocurra, o lo que deseen ver en el otro final, no olviden decirme...porque de ese no tengo NADA escrito.**

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Volando alto.**

Al llegar al centro otra vez, mis sentimientos estaban drenados por completo, al igual que los de Cole. Nuevamente estaba frío, duro y cruel, pero esta vez, yo igual. No habían huellas de la sensible, confundida y hormonal niña que había ingresado a ese lugar seis meses atrás, ni una sola.

Gritos desgarradores, sonidos de golpes, ruidos de peleas y cosas trizándose, nos hizo olvidar de todo durante los siguientes segundos. Nos echamos a correr a toda velocidad, tan asustados que ni mi dolor me importaba, y Cole parecía estar en las mismas condiciones porque tampoco me detuvo en mi carrera. Teníamos ese presentimiento de que algo horrible estaba pasando en la cancha, y no había un sólo instante que perder.

Volaba de todo.

Sillas, libros, cuadernos, pelotas de deportes, botellas plásticas y de vidrio, ropa, palos de escoba: todo lo que sirviera como arma de defensa. El patio trasero, la antigua zona de descarga, se había convertido en un escenario de guerra tan feroz como no había visto nunca antes.

Algo me hizo correr más allá, y Cole me siguió.

Iba rápido, agitada, deseando en ese momento que la teletransportación existiese. Me dolían los pies, estaba a segundos de caerme y las lágrimas me nublaban la visión: pero no podía detenerme. Sentía a Cole corriendo junto a mí, más rápido que yo, y eso era bueno; ya que él era mucho más importante y útil que yo en ese minuto. Al fin crucé el patio y no pude ni siquiera gritar: solamente atiné a agacharme y tomar a Rubí de los brazos para jalarla hacia atrás, mientras que Cole, quien había llegado unos segundos antes, ya se había encargado de sacar a Giovani de adentro de mi amiga.

Rubí estaba paralizada, llorando en silencio y tan pálida como un papel. La abracé, ella no se movió ni siquiera un poco. Mientras intentaba subirle los pantalones, buscaba a Cole con la mirada, pero no lograba encontrarlo: había demasiada gente dando vueltas por el lugar. En cambio, pude ver a Gisselle noqueada en el suelo, a pocos metros de nosotras. Sentí algo de sangre entre mis dedos al pasar mis manos por las piernas de Rubí, y tuve que reprimir un gemido al mirarla con más detalle y fijarme en todas las heridas, golpes y magulladuras que tenía repartidas en su cuerpo, pero no pude evitar llorar...¡No era justo!, ¡No era justo para ella!, No era justo que le pasara algo así otra vez.

Seguí mirando, desesperada por dar con Cole, aterrorizada de que algo fuera a pasarle y yo sin poder hacer nada. Mi corazón estuvo a segundos de dejar de latir al verlo ser rodeado por dos o tres compañeros de su cuarto, que habían unido fuerzas con Giovani para tomarse el centro: el grupo completo de la habitación de Cole dirigía eso, menos él, por supuesto y gracias Dios, si es que existía un Dios que pudiera permitir todo eso. Temía lo que pudieran hacerle, pero pude volver a respirar cuando vi que, en lugar de reducirlo o golpearlo, lo ayudaron a sujertar a Giovani y amarrarlo con unas cuerdas y chaquetas, lo que fuera para detenerlo.

Vi que lo arrastraron hasta el centro, posiblemente a encerrarlo a alguna parte: y ese era el comienzo del final. Había que atrapar a los demás que se habían agitado, quitarle las armas y entregarlos a todos a la policía. Las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos; demasiados muertos, demasiados heridos...y Rubí violada de nuevo, haciéndola revivir todos sus traumas del pasado, el motivo por el cual estaba ahí.

Tuve que soltar a mi amiga, porque...sí, ella era mi amiga. Me había protegido, cuidado y guiado durante todo el tiempo en que había estado encerrado ahí, y la habían lastimado...con ello, me habían lastimado a mí. Porque la relación que habíamos formado las cuatro, había sido de hermandad, retorcida, extraña, sí, pero hermandad al fin y al cabo. La razón de separarme de Rubí, fue verme en la necesidad de correr hasta Gisselle para evitar que alguien la lastimara, quizás a ella sí podía protegerla. La cargué como pude, la verdad no sé cómo, sobre mi herido y maltrecho cuerpo hasta reunirla con la joya quebrada.

― Voy a volver, te lo prometo ―le dije a Rubí, tomando su rostro con mis manos y haciéndola mirar a mis ojos, pero no había vida en ellos― Te amo ―le dije de manera fraternal y honesta antes de besar su frente, temiendo dejaralas ahí solas, pero Helena no aparecía en ninguna parte y temía lo peor.

Salí corriendo, sin importarme recibir alguna cosa voladora contra mi cabeza o alguna otra parte, revisando por todos lados en dónde podría estar la última de mis amigas. Estaba desesperada. Cada segundo se hacía más intenso sin saber en dónde estaba Cole, sin imaginar en qué condiciones estaría Helena, y sin dejar de pensar en Rubí y Gisselle.

Estoy al borde de la desesperación. No la veo por ninguna parte.

Seguí corriendo, y tropecé ante mi propio entumecimiento y cansancio. Sentía algo de sangre entre mis muslos, no demasiada, pero posiblemente por tanto agetreo. Lo ignoré, más pendiente de apoyar mis manos contra el piso para no darme de lleno en la cara, y los rasmillones en las rodillas me hicieron recordar las caídas en el Skylark cuando era pequeña. Sollocé, por reflejo, y a tropezones varios intenté ponerme de pie, sin lograrlo. Estaba demasiado débil, cansada y con miedo, a punto de darme por vencida, como siempre. Darme por vencida, renunciar, no luchar más y esperar a que el mundo siguiera girando sin que yo hiciera nada por detenerlo...decepcionar a Gisselle, no cumplir la promesa a Rubí de volver, no luchar por la vida de Helena y...no decirle adiós a Cole, a menos que él me buscara, porque de otra forma, sabía que no lo vería nunca más.

Y cuando mi cabeza dejó de intentar sostenerse alto, aún en el piso, y se recostó en el cemento de la cancha, pude ver, frente a mis ojos, a alguien escondiéndose unas cuantas bancas más allá: era Helena. Había encontrado a Helena. Quizás, Dios sí existe.

Tomé aire profundamente, emití un quejido sonoro y pesado, y me encontré de pie, tambaleando, pero avanzando hasta ella. Me vio, y se despejó el rostro de lágrimas mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia a mí como una bebita, abrazándome mientras tiritaba.

― Pheebs ―sollozó, atontada: estaba sufriendo los efectos de la abstinencia.

― Ven conmigo ―le pedí, ayudándola a salir de bajo de la banca y a ponerse de pie.

― ¿Estás bien? ―me preguntó con dificultad, apenas hilando las palabras al fijarse en algunas manchitas carmesí cerca de mi entrepierna.

No dije nada, mas asentí antes de apoyarme en su hombro. Ella hizo lo mismo en el mio, y entre las dos, cada una más miserable que la otra, logramos llegar hasta el lugar en donde había dejado a Gisselle y Rubí. Tenía que volver, como lo había prometido, y así lo hice, pero tardé más de lo que había creído. He de jurar, que jamás esperé encontrarme con la escena que tenía frente a mis ojos: la pequeña Gisselle lloraba amargamente sobre el cuerpo ensangrentado de Rubí. Sobre el cuerpo sin vida de nuestra más resplandorosa joya, quien había practicado la autoflagelación por última vez durante mi ausencia y la inconsciencia de Gisselle.

― No... ―negó Helena, llorando y soltándose de mi agarre, gritando desde el fondo de su alma― ¡No!

La vi lanzarse junto a Gisselle, vuelta desesperación. Gritaba fuerte, ambas lo hacían y lloraban pataleando, diciendo cosas que no lograba comprender, mientras que yo, solamente podía llorar de pie...pensando en la pobre Rubí y su horrible destino, pensando en mi pequeño hijo y lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, pensando en cómo y dónde estaría Cole en ese momento.

El desorden se iba calmando, o al menos las chicas y yo habíamos perdido la noción del tiempo, del sentido y el espacio y ya no nos importaba el cataclismo que había al rededor, excepto el hecho de que Cole no estuviera cerca. Nos quedamos dormidas...muertas del dolor: unas al lado de la otra, las tres abrazadas, sin reparar en nada, nada más que no separarnos más hasta que nos obligaran a hacerlo.

Sentí gritos, vítores, quejas, y era demasiado ruido como para poder seguir durmiendo. Abrí los ojos, confundida por un momento, preguntándome dónde estaba, hasta que recordé todo lo acontecido antes de pasar al mundo de los sueños. Helena parecía estar reaccionando recién, al igual que yo...y Rubí, ella estaba tan fría como una piedra. No alcancé a sollozar, a gritar, a llorar, a nada al darme cuenta de ello...porque escuché el grito de Helena. Un grito agudo, penetrante, que retumbó hasta lo más profundo de mi ser antes de ser capaz de guiar mi vista hasta el motivo de su histeria.

― ¡Gisselle!

Miré para arriba, y en el quinto y último piso de la institución, la chica del vestido blanco manchado en sangre estaba parada en una baranda, mirando al suelo con una cara curiosa.

― ¡Bájate de ahí ahora! ―le gritó Helena, como siempre que la rubia se subía a la altura, poniendo en peligro su vida e integridad.

Aunque nos cuidábamos entre las cuatro, por lo general, Helena se encargaba de cuidar de Gisselle, Gisselle a Rubí, Rubí a mí y yo a Helena. Ésta vez, ese ciclo no funcionaba...no podía funcionar, porque estaba roto. Simplemente tomé la mano de mi amiga, ya que ambas sabíamos que ésta sería la última vez que tendría que cuidar de Gisselle.

― ¡No!, ¡Voy a volar Helena! ―le explicó con una sonrisita sincera, tan feliz como si estuviera luciendo alguna de sus creaciones nuevas― ¡Voy a encontrarme con Rubí!

Cerró los ojos, sonrió ampliamente antes de extender sus brazos. Se inclinó hacia adelante, separando sus talones del piso y poco a poco, empezando a irse hacia abajo. Ni yo ni Helena pudimos mirar, y el sonido de su cuerpo contra el concreto, fue lo que nos indicó que ya lo había hecho.

― ¡Sigue viva! ―gritó alguien, y reaccionamos de inmediato.

Todo empezó a ir a velocidad disminuida, en cámara lenta y me atrevería incluso a decir, que en sepia, ¿Estaba viva?, ¿Desde esa altura?, ¿Estaban bromeando?

Intenté hacerme espacio entre todo el público hasta llegar a agacharme junto a ella, y la vi doblada en formas imposibles para un cuerpo humano en su estado natural. Giré mi cabeza, buscando la presencia de Helena, reparando en que no la veía cerca de nosotras. Un grupo de personas comenzó a moverse, dejando pasar a la chica que mi mirada estaba buscando, y pude ver en sus manos un cuchillo ensangrentado: el mismo que había utilizado Rubí. Se sentó junto a Gisselle, y ésta, después de unos intentos fallidos, logró preguntar:

―...¿Voy...alto?...

Me tapé la boca, sin saber qué responderle y no logré hacer más que tomar su manita entre la mía, acariciándole la frente amorosamente, tal y como ella a mí durante el trabajo de parto.

Como siempre que la necesitaba conmigo.

Helena tomó su otra mano, imitando mis caricias y le cerró los ojos despacio, sin dejar que sus lágrimas cayeran sobre el rostro de la pequeña y dulce señorita recostada en el suelo.

― Sí ―le respondió, sorpreniéndome por la fuerza de su espíritu para aún mantenerse en calma― Muy alto ―le susurró en el oído.

Gisselle sonrió ampliamente, con sus ojitos cerrados y completamente en paz. Continué acariciándole la frente, sin encontrar nada más que hacer, cerrando mis ojos al ver cómo Helena acercaba el cuchillo al cuello de nuestra amiga, y terminaba rápidamente con aquella vida antes de tuviese que agonizar en esas condiciones dolorosas y sin esperanzas de sobrevivir. durante horas y horas.

* * *

**D: no puedo creer que de hecho maté al bebé de Phoebe, y ahora a Rubí y Gisselle! Aww, me odio...me odio D: ¿Me odian? Espero poder darles una mejor vida en el final alternativo xD**


	5. Feliz cumpleaños, Phoebe

**Bienvenidas y bienvenidos al penúltimo capítulo antes del epílogo, en resumidas cuentas, quedan dos más antes de decir adiós =( Sé que el cumpleaños de Phoebe es el 2 de noviembre, y que acá estamos, con mucha suerte en agosto, pero de otra manera no calzaba...**

**Gracias Vii, por corregir las escenas de abajo. Lo aprecio en serio.**

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Feliz cumpleaños, Phoebe.**

El desastre parecía haber terminado, o al menos tomado un receso ahora que todos habíamos sido enviados de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones por los locos que se habían arrepentido de tomarnos de rehenes. Los cuerpos de los caídos se encontraban en la cancha, todos recostados en el suelo y la gente herida deambulaba por la enfermería y las habitaciones cercanas a ella.

Helena y yo nos habíamos encargado de hacer dos pesados viajes desde la cancha hasta nuestra habitación para recostar a nuestras amigas en sus camas...no queríamos que estuviran solas en aquél frío cemento. Ahora, ambas estábamos en nuestros colochones, mirando al techo y esperando cualquier cosa...bueno, la verdad, esperábamos ver a Cole cruzar esa puerta para asegurarnos de que estaba sano y a salvo.

Ella estaba desanimada, casi como un zombie, pálida, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y balanceándose hacia atrás y adelante, con una jeringa vacía en su mano. No entendí que pretendía con ella, sólo sé que seguía con síntomas de abstinencia sin intentar detenerlos...posiblemente se estuvaba castigando por no haber podido hacer nada por Rubí y Gisselle.

Yo tenía mi diario extendido, y un lápiz en mi mano, escrbiendo algo muy importante que alcancé a terminar antes de aque un ruido me distrajera: la puerta se abrió y me reincorporé de un salto, intentando bajarme da la cama para llegar hasta Cole y poder abrazarlo, pero él extendió sus brazos para recibirme en ellos sin que tuviera que hacer mayores esfuerzos. Enredé mis piernas en su cadera y mis dedos en su cabello, tranquila al saber que estaba vivo.

― ¿Te hicieron daño? ―le pregunté de inmediato, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, acariciándole las mejillas y, por respeto a su costumbre, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

― No ―me respondió despacio, muy despacio y me recostó en mi cama― ¿Cómo te sientes?

― Estoy bien ―dije, sabiendo a que se refería a mi estado físico, porque emocionalmente no había forma en el universo en la que fuera posible estar bien.

Él asintió y escuchó un pequeño quejido de parte de Helena. Me soltó, se dio la vuelta y suspiró algo antes de correr junto a ella y reparar, que la aguja vacía la había usado para inyectarse aire directamente en sus venas: moriría pronto.

― Ve con ellas...―le aconsejó, refiriéndose a Gisselle y Rubí.

― Se está yendo, ¿Verdad? ―le pregunté, viéndolo envolverla entre sus brazos, brindándole calor.

― Sí.

Era comprensible que quisiera morir. Durate años, Gisselle, Cole y Rubí, habían sido la única familia que había tenido, y ahora...ahora no quedaba nada porque luchar. Todo lo que conocía había desaparecido, todo lo que tenía la había dejado, para siempre.

― Gra...cia...s ―logró decir al final, cuando sintió la compañía de nuestro amigo mutuo junto a ella.

Se me partió el corazón al escuchar esa voz quebrada y débil, también al ver el rostro de Cole cubierto de lágrimas, acariciándo el de Helena. Nadie decía nada. Ella dejaba de respirar poco a poco, y nostros dos, llorábamos su despedida.

El tiempo pasó lento, angustiante, irremediablemente doloroso e imposible de parar, menos aún de retroceder.

Vi que él se puso de pie y me tomó entre sus brazos antes de dejarme sentada en la cama de Helena. Tomó a nuestra amiga sin vida, y con mucho cuidado la dejó en mi cama. La tapó con una sábana y ocultó su rostro, igual que el de las otras dos.

Me acerqué por su espalda y le acericié los hombros, besándole uno de ellos. Él tomó mi mano y me guió de vuelta a la cama, recostándome sobre ella con mucho cuidado, hacia el lado de la pared. Cole se acostó al lado mio y yo me apoyé sobre su pecho, acurrucada como una niña. Él enredó sus rbazos al rededor mío, con delicadeza.

Miró su reloj.

― Feliz cumpleaños, Phoebe ―me susurró en el oído, siendo la primera vez que había escuchado mi nombre de su boca.

Me sorprendí, no voy a mentir. Ni siquiera recordaba que ese día, efectivamente, era mi cumpleaños, y mucho menos creí posible que él lo supiera. Pero lo sabía, él siempre lo sabía todo.

El mundo era demasiado cruel e irónico como para poder comprenderlo, e intentar hacerlo era arriesgar a sufrir un colapso cerebral típico de cada pregunta existencial. Se suponía que en un día de cumpleaños se celebra la vida de una persona, se juntan los amigos, la familia y, eres, en definitiva, el único y más importante ser al rededor de todos, y ese día, yo lo había sido. Había sido la persona elegida con pinzas por el estúpido universo para ser el conejillo de indias de los planes macabros de la puta vida, porque ese día, el día de mi cumpleaños número dieciocho, había perdido lo que más quería en el mundo: había perdido a mi hijo.

También, había perdido a mis tres mejores y únicas amigas, una tras otra, cada cual de manera más trágica e imposible de borrar de mi memoria. Pero al mismo tiempo, ese día de mi cumpleaños, él me había llamado por mi nombre, haciéndome ver que él también sabía que la despedida había llegado.

Hoy, también iba a perderlo a él.

― Me hubiese encantado haber convertido este día en uno feliz para ti ―me dijo, sorprendiéndome de nuevo ante ese ataque de sensibilidad― pero ya es demasiado tarde, incluso para darte un regalo...las plantas del jardín están todas muertas, ni siquiera puedo darte una flor...

Su voz sonaba sincera, desgarrada. Su dolor era real...y sentía lo que me estaba diciendo, de corazón. Me removí entre sus brazos y apoyé mis codos sobre su pecho, antes de mirarlo a la cara con algo que pedirle respecto a eso.

― ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero de verdad? ―le pregunté, pensando en mis últimos tres deseos de cumpleaños.

― No, dime.

― Son tres cosas ―le expliqué, y él se semi sentó en la cama, poniéndome toda la atención, incluso más de la necesaria― La primera, es la que quiero ahora. Las otras dos, te las diré después.

― Adelante, te escucho ―me incitó.

― Siempre he...siempre he querido saber ―dije retomando algo de confianza, sabiendo perfectamente, que él podría cumplir mi deseo sin ningún problema― Quiero saber qué se siente hacer el amor, Cole. El amor de verdad. Qué se siente cuando las maripositas en el estómago son correspondidas y...que te acaricien en serio...quiero por una vez, sentirme una con mi pareja, no un simple juguete...que cada sensación sea real, que venga de lo más hondo, sin drogas, Cole, sin testigos...y, quiero que sea contigo...

Pude ver que sus ojos estaban empañados, y asintió despació. Frunció los labios, dejando escapar un sollozo, porque esa sería la última oportunidad en la que estuviéramos juntos: lo sabíamos. Me dolía tanto como a él, saber que nos habíamos enamorado así de perdidamente en una relación que no había traído nada más que dolor, tristeza y desencanto, pero que era real.

Cole no me dijo nada, mas tomó mi mentón con una de sus manos y me besó, suave y lentamente en los labios. Apenas los movía, despacio, tímidamente, como si fuera la primera vez en la vida en que daba uno. Y eran suaves, húmedos y cálidos, como otras tantas veces… pero era mucho más lento, casi temeroso. Me dejé llevar, pausadamente, cuando su lengua abrió mi boca tan tortuosamente lento, su lengua abriéndose camino y encontrando a la mía, danzando y saboreando magistralmente, como si él fuese el maestro y yo su alumna. Con el mismo ritmo lento, sus manos, ásperas y rugosas, serpentearon por mi piel haciéndome cosquillas, hasta que se deshizo de mi blusa y el calor comenzó a aumentar. Más aún su manera de saborear mi cuello, guiándose por mi clavícula hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja… hincó sus dientes ahí suavemente, logrando arrancarme un gemido involuntario, gutural y sonoro.

Siguió repartiendo sus besos por mi hombro, jadeé cuando se detuvo, y haciendo uso de la fuerza que poseía, elevó mis muslos y me obligó a rodear su cadera con mis piernas.

Eché la cabeza para atrás, emitiendo un gemido opacado por mi arrítmica respiración, cuando sentí su boca sobre mi pecho, acariciando con devoción cada centímetro de mis clavículas, hasta llegar al punto medio entre ellas. Continuó bajando, hasta encontrar que mi brassier le quitaba libertad para moverse, y con un rápido y fugaz movimiento lo quitó del camino… para concentrarse en mí otra vez.

Tirité, me estremecí bajo su toque como si fuera una virgen en lugar de quien era en realidad, sintiéndome limpia y delicada por una vez, después de muchos años. Y es que sentirlo así, suave, tierno, solo para mí y solo pensando en mí… era alcanzar el éxtasis antes de hacer nada.

Él iba despacio, irresistiblemente despacio. Irrepetiblemente despacio. Al fin, iba despacio.

Deslizó sus manos por mi espalda, acercándome más a su pecho y masajeándola un poco; después de tanto trabajo, esfuerzo y carreras, realmente se sentía bien algo de ese calor. No quise quedarme atrás en aquella despedida, y aproveché mi posición para besarle el torso y jugar un poco con el vello de sus pectorales, dibujando líneas sin forma o sentido con mis dedos, armando un caminito de besitos húmedos, tímidos y tibios por su cuello, rozando su mentón y sintiendo su áspera barba picarme en los labios. Era divertido, nuevo y excitante.

Me desabrochó los pantalones, los mismos que me había puesto con tanto cuidado unas horas antes de salir a enterrar a nuestro pequeño hijo, y me echó un poco para atrás sobre el colchón. Parecía un poco nervioso, aún indeciso entre seguir o no, debido a que, después del aborto, estaba más que claro que no debíamos hacer absolutamente nada: pero a mí no me interesaba. Ni el dolor, ni nada. Yo lo quería conmigo, en ese momento, por última y primera vez antes de que todo se acabara.

Tomé sus manos, las cuales estaban un poco agarrotadas y las llevé hasta mis caderas, lo alenté y ayudé a bajar la prenda, lo hice yo y lo hizo él. Siseé un poco ante la sensación ardiente, y fresca al mismo tiempo, había terminado por quitarme la ropa interior también.

Se quedó observándome.

Agitada, con la respiración errática y mi pecho jugando a subir y bajar sin ritmo, apenas lograba respirar con coordinación. Estaba por primera vez en mi vida, teniendo una relación real. No había drogas, no había alcohol, solo él y yo, la necesidad de sentirnos y amarnos, decirlo así. Esta vez, mi excitación y la de Cole eran reales: eran sinceras. Eran debido al deseo de querer compartir lo más profundo que teníamos, el uno con el otro. Era la necesidad de convertirnos en uno sólo, antes de tener que decir adiós. Era el efecto de la atracción que nos producían nuestros cuerpos, y la ansiedad de encontrarnos con ellos.

Lo vi agitado, aún vestido y mirándome con detalle, detenidamente, analizándome centímetro por centímetro. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojeras más púrpuras que nunca, y aún así, se veía hermoso. No quise imaginarlo de mejor manera, así lo había conocido y así lo amaba. Se inclinó hacia adelante, besando mi frente y bajando, poco a poco. Pasó por mi nariz, depositó un tierno beso en mis labios y continuó hasta mi ombligo.

Sentía su respiración chocar contra mi piel, eso me hacía no poder pensar en nada más que él, sus manos explorándome, sus labios humedeciendo el camino que seguían.

Lo vi llorar, yo también lo hice: era la primera vez que besaba mi vientre sin que nuestro hijo se encontrara allí. Me sentí inútil, me sentí vacía, me sentí al borde de explotar en angustia al notar que había dado fin a nuestra pequeña familia...y él, aún así, a pesar de todo, acarició aquél importante lugar antes de volver a mi boca.

Sentí su dureza chocar contra mi abdomen, y sus manos se enredaron en las mías mientras sus rodillas se ponían, una a cada lado, de mi cintura. Comencé a desabrochar su pantalón, un poco desesperada por tenerlo conmigo, pero también lentamente para alargar más nuestro momento juntos. Al fin, entre ambos, lo despojamos de sus jeans y sus bóxers, y sin mi ayuda, se quitó la camisa.

Miré hacia arriba y sonreí. Sus brazos tiritaban, su pecho estaba sudando y sus ojos tenían lágrimas en ellos. Me dio otro beso en los labios, casi aplastándome con su peso y lo escuché jadear ante la falta de aire, mezcla del encuentro y su llanto. No me gustaba cuando se mostraba duro e insensible, pero prefería eso, antes de verlo con lágrimas, sobre todo si lo estaba haciendo por mí, a pesar de que eso me indicara que estaba más que enamorado de esta idiota.

Le limpié la cara con mis pulgares, y le di un beso en la nariz. Eso pareció haberlo animado, y emitió una risa apenas audible. Acarició mis muslos haciendo pequeños círculos son sus dedos antes de llegar a mis rodillas. Separó mis piernas, con algo de miedo al verlas manchadas con sangre seca en un aterrador contraste contra mi blanca piel, pero para entonces, ya no nos importaba nada aparte de nosotros dos.

Absolutamente nada.

Gemí, bastante audiblemente cuando sentí que uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mí; mezcla de placer y tristeza. Él se alertó, mirándome de inmediato, y yo no hice más que taparme la boca, con una sonrisa traviesa, queriendo decirle que todo iba bien. Aún así, no me creyó y con su mano limpia, por así decirlo, tomó mi rostro.

Y ocurrió.

Por primera vez, desde nuestra primera vez juntos, Cole me miró a los ojos. Creí que me había vuelto loca. Por un momento, pensé que no era más que un absurdo sueño, y luego, recordé que era una despedida, y entendí que esa mirada era de verdad.

Asentí, y tomé la mano que tenía en mi cara, entre las mías. Le sonreí, y de una forma u otra le dije, sin hablar, que siguiera adelante. Él entendió, aunque seguía terriblemente nervioso, lo que me causaba gracia de todos modos: éste era el Cole real, el que yo, y solamente yo, había podido ver detrás de su fría capa de hielo.

Tomó aire, lo vi fruncir el ceño y cerró los ojos, acomodándose mejor entre mis muslos. Y sucedió de nuevo: abrió los ojos y me miró, directamente a ellos. Me dijo te amo. No emitió palabra alguna, pero yo sabía que lo había dicho, porque sentí calor en el pecho y por todo mi cuerpo.  
Dejé caer una lágrima de emoción y me mordí los labios, sin perder la conexión con tan maravilloso y perfectos ojos azules. Jamás había sido tan feliz en mi vida, y nunca me habría esperado recibir esa constancia de parte de alguien que no fueran mi abuela o mis hermanas: jamás.

De a poco, sentí que una de sus manos bajaba hasta en donde íbamos a unirnos, y poco a poco, comenzó a intentar de hacerse espacio para pasar. Bufé cuando lo sentí rozarme, tan nerviosa como en mi primera vez: esa era mi primera vez. Nuestra primera vez.

Volvió a pedirme permiso con su mirada, y yo repetí que sí. Y el dolor se hizo indescriptible: ahora entendía bien por qué existía la cuarentena post natal. Entrecerré los ojos, dejando caer cientos de lágrimas con apenas la intromisión de su punta.

Cole intentó hacerse para atrás, salir, pero yo gemí despacio, moviendo mi cabeza para los lados y tomé su mano entre la mía. Él asintió, estaba asustado, pero siguió adelante a un paso tan lento que pensé que no se estaba moviendo. Cada milímetro más, dolía un poquito menos, pero nada era más fuerte y distractor que saber que sus ojos y los míos estaban conectados, sin separarse, sin dejar de decirse tantas, pero tantas cosas...

Y ya no estaba nerviosa. Tampoco tenía miedo, porque sabía, porque ya no me quedaban dudas, de que él me amaba tanto como lo amaba yo. Se quedó quieto, intentando hacerme creer que ese era su límite. Yo sonreí: lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que quedaba más. Impulsé mi cadera hacia adelante, dándole a entender que quería que se metiera entero, y no sólo aquél pedazo. Refunfuñó, molesto al verse descubierto y empujó más hacia el fondo. Era gracioso ver, que por primera vez, ir profundo no era lo que estaba buscando.

Y ahora sí, había entrado por completo. Eché mi cabeza para atrás, al sentir que la había tenido tensa demasiado tiempo y que estaba empezando a dolerme el cuello, y él puso sus manos en mi nuca para darme más soporte, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarme con su cuerpo. No se estaba moviendo, y lo mejor era que no lo hiciera...él sabía que yo iba a avisarle cuando podía continuar.

Me besó en la mejilla, y poco a poco bajó hasta mis senos, los cuales siempre salían maltratados y un poco magullados luego de pasar por sus dientes o sus manos, pero ésta vez, eran tratados con el respeto que merecían. Me hacía ver colores, estrellas, alucinar con el suave tacto de su lengua, mientras que la presión allá abajo se hacía cada vez más soportable, a pesar del rudo palpitar de aquél miembro deseoso de empezar a salir y entrar, luchando contra la consciencia de su dueño, quien buscaba mi bienestar por sobre el suyo.

Cuando todo es así de diferente, te empiezas a preguntar, qué tanto de real puede ser. Pero yo ya no estaba para hacerme más preguntas existenciales, sino, sentir y disfrutar aquél instante de paz. Ese momento de amor. Mi primer deseo de cumpleaños.

Entre cada caricia, entre cada contacto, entre más me tocaba de aquella forma tan excitante y nueva, más iba despertando de mi letargo y dejando el dolor de lado. Cada vez que arqueaba mi espalda, terminaba con él más ansioso de empezar a jugar, y aunque me gustaba ver en su rostro el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no empezar, decidí que era momento de que siguiéramos con nuestro baile.

Vi su rostro de alivio cuando llevé mis manos a su trasero, impulsándolo a moverse, pero también su duda esperando una más fuerte confirmación, pero mis ojos no le bastaron.

― Sigue.

Y eso, sí lo convenció. Aún sintiéndose culpable, retrocedió lentamente antes de hundirse de nuevo, siempre despacio, temiendo lastimarme: aterrorizado de herirme.

Por unos minutos, en mi cabeza no pasaba nada más que el placer, dolor, tristeza y felicidad que recorrían mi cuerpo unido al de Cole, porque no había cabida para pensamientos personales cuando éramos solamente un alma. Compartíamos esos cuatro sentimientos, además de uno que los englobaba a todos ellos: amor.

Porque el amor era el culpable de que nuestra alma estuviera así de desgarrada.

El amor nos había dado vida, nos la había quitado, y ahora, nos tenía pendiente de un hilo del cual, cada uno, caería a un lado diferente.

Separados.

Sentir a Cole era la sensación más pura y nueva que había experimentado en mi vida, después de dar a luz y todo lo que se refiriera a nuestro bebé, claro. Estábamos a pocos segundos de terminar, cada vez, el final estaba más cerca. Y fui feliz al poder creer que lo que estaba escuchando, era cierto.

― Te amo Phoebe ―gimió Cole, casi pegando su pecho contra el mío, mirándome a los ojos sin intenciones de dejar de hacerlo.

― Te amo Cole...―logré articular, sintiendo como, a medida que mi orgasmo y el suyo se desvanecían, mi energía comenzaba a irse.

Nos quedamos un rato, los dos unidos, temiendo movernos. Apenas lográbamos respirar, asustados de lo que podría pasar ahora. Cole decidió que quedarse así no era lo mejor para nadie, y despacio, con el mayor cuidado posible, salió de mí y me recostó sobre su cuerpo. Enrolló sus brazos sobre mi cintura, y yo cerré los ojos, escondiendo mi rostro en su sudoroso y desnudo torso. Él llevó una de sus manos hasta mis muslos, acariciando mi piel con ella, recorriéndome por completo, registrando a la perfección cada mínimo detalle de mí con su palma. Y yo hacía esfuerzos por memorizar cada centímetro de su piel, era la única manera de no olvidarlo jamás.

Enredé mis brazos con los de él, y junté mi mano izquierda con la suya, dejándola reposar en mi vientre hirviendo y todavía agitado. Mi mano derecha, tal como la suya recorriendo mi cuerpo, recorría el suyo.

― Mi segundo deseo ―susurré, empezando a perder la noción de donde estaba, pero no de con quién― es que recuperes a tu familia. Por mí y por Benjamin, tienes que hacerlo.

Lo oí sollozar, abrazarme con más fuerza y mecerme un poco hacia los costados: una vez pronunciado el último, habría llegado el final. No quería dejarlo, pero tampoco podía quedarme más tiempo.

― El tecero...―dije entrecordamente, y mis ojos comenzaron a ver más borroso que antes― No me odies Cole, por ir por él. Amor...no me odies por querer descansar...

El sonido del reloj dando las doce de la noche junto con los tristes, enamorados ojos azules diciéndome adiós, jurándome que cumpliría mis peticiones, fueron las últimas cosas de las que fui consciente antes de que todo se fuera a negro.

* * *

**Al fin algo ligeramente lindo en todo este entuerto...**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Viiry:** Yo? SÁDICA yo? lalala: seguro, graicas por todo.

**Daniie Armstrong:** Jajjá, sí! lo hice! lo hice! :D espero que este cap te haya gustado también.


	6. Mi cielo

**Este es el penúltimo capítulo. El último es un epílogo, que será un poco largo y algo distinto a lo que han estado acostumbradas/dos a leer.**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Mi cielo.**

La gente suele tener bastantes teorías acerca de muchas cosas, y muchos dicen que al momento de morir, ves pasar toda tu vida frente a tus ojos en una serie de película animada, insonora, muchas veces en blanco y negro remarcándote cada instante, incluso aquellos que creaís haber olvidado.

Pero también he oído, que en el momento final, enfocas toda tu alma en un sólo recuerdo que termina por decidir por ti si vas a tomar el camino al cielo o al infierno. No sé qué es o no es cierto de acuerdo a todas las creencias de tantas culturas, personas y gente, pero sí lo que pasa ahora.

Puedo ver mil cosas pasar. Muchas imágenes sueltas, desordenadas, que no me hacen mucho sentido. Hay cosas malas y dolorosas, como las humillaciones de mis compañeras, mis peleas con Prue, Paige y Piper, las horribles formas de contestarle a la abuela...las muertes de mis amigas. Veo también cosas buenas y bellas, como mis felices cumpleaños con mis hermanas, mi primer beso con un chico que de verdad me gustaba, esa vez que gané un concurso de cuentos cortos en la escuela...mi abuela estaba tan orgullosa de mí en ese entonces...

Las últimas imágenes pasan por mi último momento con Cole, y más que imágenes, son sentimientos y emociones junto a él. Porque era mi mundo, mi salvador y ejecutor al mismo tiempo. Porque el olor de su piel, el tacto de su espalda, la fuerza de sus brazos...el sabor de sus labios tan...tan especiales, diferentes y únicos, no eran posibles de retratar en una simple imagen.

Y todo se condensa en una pequeña luz, que poco a poco se hace más grande y más brillante. Quiero tocarla...quiero ser parte de ella, y estiro mis dedos lo más que puedo hasta que siento la cálida sensación de bienestar que me otorga: no lo pienso dos veces, la atravieso.

Mi cuerpo se siente liviano, sano, libre. Ya no me duele nada, no estoy cansada ni siento tristeza. No estoy mareada, mis tobillos no tiemblan y siento como si un golpe de energía golpeara mi pecho, expandiéndose por cada centímetro de mi ser. Todo empieza a aclararse a medida que la luz se disipa, y puedo ver que una pequeña figura se define con claridad frente a mí.

No me sorprendo, tampoco lloro, porque siento que pertenezco a ese lugar, por fin, siento que pertenezco a algún lado...no por el espacio en donde estoy, si no, por la persona parada adelante.

Es mi hijo.

No es el mismo bebé que recibí sin vida en mis brazos. Esta vez, tiene unos tres o cuatro años. Su piel es morena, tal y como la de su padre. Sonríe con mi sonrisa y me tiende su pequeña mano, que sigo siendo más chiquita que la mía, pero no como antes.

Yo la tomo sin miedo, y aunque tengo que agacharme para quedar a su altura, al fin siento sus pequeños bracitos al rededor de mi cuello. Y sé que no me odia, que jamás lo hizo, por mucho que debió haberlo hecho. Lo estrecho con fuerza, y dejo que mis lágrimas corran. Mi bebé se aferra más fuerte, y siento que hace un esfuerzo por aumentar su altura al pararse de puntitas, siendo éste gesto el precedente a la sensación más maravillosa del universo entero: Benjamín se asió de mi cabello, enredándolo en sus deditos y luego, me besó en el mentón. Fue un beso corto, húmedo y cosquilloso; dulce, suave, amable, sincero.

Eso me dio el valor para enrollar mis brazos en su cuerpecito y acercarlo más a mí: no quiero perderlo, nunca más. Lo beso en la frente durante un tiempo que me pareció demasiado corto, pero sabía que siempre sería imposible satisfacer mi necesidad de él. Me separé de mi niño, apena unos centímetros, pero sin soltarlo, solamente por el deseo de mirarlo a la cara.

Sonrío y le acaricio la mejilla. Está sano. Se ve feliz y contentento, en profunda paz. No tiene malformaciones, no es diminuto, no sufre ni está frío ni pálido: esta vez, es lo que siempre soñé para él.

― Mamá.

Tiemblo. Me estremezco, y mi corazón va tan veloz como un rayo: no puedo creer que eso esté pasando. Al fin algo salió bien en mi vida, y la decisión de ir tras él fue exitosa: lo tenía ahí, junto a mí, y me estaba llamando madre. Esboza una sonrisa de lado a lado y yo siento que mi corazón no me cabe en el pecho de la emoción. Me muerdo los labios, me rio y lloro despacio: de alegría, todo es casi perfecto.

Él también se ríe al escucharme, y con sus pequeños pulgares limpia mi cara de lágrimas antes de besarme en la nariz y largarse a correr, alejándose de mí. Me preocupé, pensando en que me dejaría ahí, sola, pero no...se detiene y voltea, mirándome con una sonrisa amplia y enseñandome sus dientes. Blancos, perlados, hermosos y pequeños.

Levanta su mano derecha y me indica hacia adelante, invitándome a seguirlo. Y yo no quiero mirar su manita, no quiero fijarme en lo que me está indicando, porque mis ojos están perdidos en sus profundos ojos azules. Esos maravillosos azules que para mí significan tanto, que me torturan, pero me complacen, que me destrozan el corazón y al mismo tiempo lo recomponen. Entonces, él corre de vuelta hacia a mí, con sus inestables pasitos de niño y me toma la mano, haciendome correr tras él entre su jubilosa e infantil risa.

Y se parece a él. Se ríe como él. Se parece a Cole.

Lo abrazo cuando se detiene: casi muero al sentirlo lejos de mí, y no quería que se separara nunca más otra vez. Lo sujeto por la espalda, poniéndolo panza arriba para llenarlo de besos, sólo por el gusto de oírlo reír: no quiero dejar de escuchar aquella música jamás en mi vida, o en mi muerte, como sea.

Siento que hay alguien observándonos, y detengo las cosquillas al ponerme de pie. Él se aferra a mi pierna derecha, y se ríe, y mi corazón vuelve a estallar en gozo al encontrarme con aquella hermosa y joven mujer detenida junto a nosotros.

― Mamá...

Digo yo esta vez, apenas con un hilo de voz, totalmente incrédula: no tenía idea que podía existir tanta felicidad después de tanto dolor. Los brazos de mi madre me acurrucan, y sus manos acarician mi cabello mientras me arrulla. Esto es un sueño, tan perfecto, tan maravilloso...excepto que, de repente, siento una angustia en mi pecho al momento de verla mirar hacia abajo, y yo me acerco con Benjamín en mis brazos, sujeto a mi cadera: como si estuviera acostumbrada a cargarlo así. Como si nunca en la vida nos hubiéramos separado, como si lo hubiese criado desde recién nacido. Los dos miramos hacia abajo, imitando a mi madre y puedo ver a mis hermanas y a mi abuela vestidas de negro reunidas al rededor de un rectángulo de tierra: me están sepultando.

Están llorando, todas ellas. No paran de hacerlo. Se me rompe el corazón al verlas tan lastimadas por mi culpa, y no soporto escuchar sus gritos de desesperación entre cada poco de tierra cubriendo mi ataúd a un lado de la que dice "Patricia Halliwell", que está a su vez contigua a la de "Allen Halliwell". Miro a mamá, pidiéndole por favor, alguna manera de darles paz y calma. Le pregundo cuándo va a pasar toda esa tristeza. Ella me sonrié, y me promete que pronto, pero que el dolor jamás se irá, pero podrán sobrellevarlo algún día.

Yo sé que puedo creerle.

Me toma de la mano, y yo camino tras ella, mientras que Benjamín se arrima más y descansa su carita sobre mi pecho, sujetándose de mi blusa blanca con sus puños: no apretaba mi dedo, pero sí se sujetaba a mí con fuerza, dependiendo de su madre, no queriendo separarse de ella jamás.

Mamá se detiene y también lo hago yo. Estamos unas nubes más lejos de la anterior, y ella me dice que estamos mirando hacia el futuro. Yo no entiendo mucho como funciona todo el sistema de comunicación aquí arriba, o en donde sea que nos encontremos, pero sí sé que a veces no era necesario decir nada, para explicarlo todo.

Son dos años después de mi muerte, y están todas reunidas en un gran salón. Prue se está graduando de la universidad, y se ve hermosa...lleva un diploma en sus manos y posa para la fotografía del anuario. Baja del podium y corre hasta Andy, siempre supe que esos dos eran uno para el otro...no puedo estar más contenta y tranquila al saber que su vida, se está compartiendo con la de él. Se besan, y veo que de los ojos de mi hermana caen unas lágrimas que tratan de ser contenidas por él. Toma una cadena entre sus manos y la besa, susurrando algo...y está pensando en mamá y en mí.

Siento a mi hijo besar mi mejilla, algo triste por verme llorando y yo le sonrío, besándolo de vuelta y miro más allá en el plano de abajo. Piper está en el público, tomada de la mano con un galán rubio, muy guapo en realidad, y se ve tan enamorada...Se acurruca en el pecho de éste, porque al ver llorar a Prue, no puede evitar hacerlo ella misma. Cierra los ojos y deja caer las lágrimas con una amarga mueca, intentando alegrarse nuevamente al recordar que están celebrando un triunfo, no llorando una derrota.

Junto a ella, puedo ver a Paige. Está hermosa, como nunca, crecida y toda una señorita. Está sobria, se ve sana, está a salvo. Toma en sus manos la misma cadena que usan Prue, Piper y la abuela, y al poner más atención e inclinar mi cabeza, puedo que ver que se trata de un relicario. Miro a mamá, y ésta me confirma que somos nosotras: ambas acompañamos, de esa simbólica forma, a nuestras personas más amadas. Ahogo un sollozo, aún faltándome alguien a quien mirar, y me encuentro con la abuela.

Está casi diez años más vieja desde la última vez que la vi, y sus facciones más serias y duras que antes. Todo por mí. Lamento haberle hecho algo tan horrible, y no haber sido capaz de pelear para mantenerme ahí, pero no me arrepiento de estar en donde estoy ahora, al fin y al cabo, sé que la veré algún día por estos lares. Sonríe al encontrar sus ojos con los de Prue, intentando darle ánimos y toma la mano de Paige para indicarle que aplauda, porque mi hermana se merece el renocimiento máximo por los honores obtenidos durante sus estudios, pero es imposible que esconda su corazón roto...sobretodo al usar siempre, aquél pañuelo negro al rededor de su cuello en señal de luto permantente.

― Las amo.

Logro decir, y mi mamá me acoje entre sus brazos, recibiendo a su nieto y cargándolo por mí, porque me veo incapaz de hacer nada más que abrazarme a mí misma, pensando en lo mucho que había perdido al tomar tantas decisiones absurdas. Pero me repetí lo que era cierto: no me arrepiento de nada, excepto, del final al que hemos llegado.  
Miran hacia arriba, todas ellas, unas más disimuladas que las demás, y ahora entiendo que, cada vez que yo lo hacía, era porque mi madre me estaba hablando: ellas sentían que yo les decía que las amaba.

Mamá me besó en la cabeza, y despejó mi rostro de lágrimas, mientras que Benjamín se sacudía un poco hasta llegar al suelo. Nos tiró las manos, alertándolos de que quería que los siguiéramos, y corriendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus pasitos, nos guió hasta otra nube.

Fue entonces cuando vi a tres caras familiares sonriéndome y haciendo payasadas: Gisselle, Rubí y Helena estaban ahí. Cerca de mí, y me hacen gestos. Mamá les devolvió el saludo, como diciendo "esperen un poco" y ellas entendieron, incitándome a avanzar hasta donde Ben nos estaba llevando. Nos encontraríamos más tarde, pero al menos, sabía que estaban ahí, junto a mí de nuevo.

Caminamos, y me agaché a tomar a mi hijito en brazos. Esa nube también muestra dos años después de mi muerte, un poco después de la graduación de Prue. Mi hijo apunta hacia abajo, mientras mamá y yo nos acercamos. Ella me sonríe, y yo siento un presentimiento extraño que me hace imposible atreverme a ver, y no lo hago hasta que mi pequeño dice algo que me obliga a mirar:

― Papá.

* * *

**¿Y?, ¿Cuán horroso estuvo esto?**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_:

**Daniie Armstrong: **Me esforcé mucho! jaja fue difícil D: pero espera, que se va poniendo lindo dentro de lo malo...o eso pienso


	7. Epílogo I

**Ok, lamento la tardanza. Este cap era, supuestamente el epílogo...el único problema, es que al juntar todas las escenas que quería usar se hicieron 60 páginas y no podía subir tal atrocidad de letras, por lo que logré hacerlo en 40 pero sigue siendo largo, así que tendré que dividir el epílogo en dos. Lamento las molestias! **

* * *

**Epílogo, parte I: En los ojos de Cole.**

Esa mañana me había levantado muy temprano, vestido con mi mejor ropa e incluso, perfumando un poco para llegar a mi destino final; era un día especial, triste, cruel, pero aún así, importante en mi vida: no podía dejarlo pasar, ni mucho menos, no hacerlo de manera ceremoniosa. Mis pies avanzaban con pesadez porque todo mi ser odiaba ese lugar, aunque durante el día y a esa hora, parecía pacífico y tranquilo, casi de ensueño. Raro, pero uno no siempre es capaz de controlar las propias sensaciones. No había una sola alma además de la mía, al menos visible. Mis ojos disfrutaban el paisaje, ignorando el significado de éste y se regocijaba en el pasto que brillaba verde y todas las flores a los alrededores (o su mayoría al menos) que estaban perfectamente acomodadas. Al encontrar el terreno físico de mi primera parada, detuve mis pasos. Un nudo en mi garganta, un latir acelerado y una sonrisa melancólica se hicieron de todo mi ser, pero no me atreví a quejarme.

― Hola...―le dije con voz tenue, y me senté de rodillas junto a su tumba.

Observé aquella lápida que al ser para mí, visita obligada, me sabía de memoria: centímetro a centímetro. Era de piedra labrada, mármol para ser exactos y de forma rectangular, que se encontraba junto a otras que compartían su apellido o tenían algo que ver con ella.

_"Phoebe Marie Halliwell. Descansa en paz, hermosa hermana, maravillosa nieta. Que tu corazón al fin, sane sus heridas. 02/11/19975 - 03/11/1993"._

Me restregué el rostro, furioso. Dieciocho años...se había ido con dieciocho años recién cumplidos: doce de la noche con cero minutos, el mismo día de su nacimiento, había marcado el de su muerte.

― Ya son dos años Phoebe ―dije con voz cansada, pero amorosa― y todavía no puedo creer todo lo que pasó en tan poco tiempo. Sé que te digo lo mismo cada vez que vengo a verte, y que debes estar un poco cansada de escucharme hablar sin detenerme.

Sonrío para mis adentros, lamentando no haber sido capaz de mantener una conversación con ella durante el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos, durante las oportunidades en que pude hacerlo. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho desde que ella apareció, también desde que me dejó aquí. Me restriego la cara de nuevo, y ahora, no puedo evitar llorar ante su recuerdo, y se lo digo: siempre le digo todo lo que pasa por mi mente, intentando así, compensar lo que callé cuando no debí hacerlo.

― Te extraño demasiado mi amor. Te necesito aquí, conmigo, tomando mi mano, acariciando mi rostro ―sollocé, tocando mi cara, buscando el dulce tacto de su cálida piel sobre ella, la cual no estaba ni jamás volvería a estar― Necesito tu carita de ángel, tu mirada de niña traviesa, tus suaves labios correspondiendo mis fríos gestos incluso cuando te dolía hacerlo. Y no sabes cuanto me odio por ello. Me odio por no haber podido ser algo mejor para ti, por haber sido un imbécil y no haberte podido salvar de esto...por no haberte dado todo lo que merecías, que era sin duda, mucho más de lo que jamás hubiese podido darle a una princesa como tú. Es increíble como intenté resistirme a ti y no pude lograrlo. Cómo una mirada tuya cambió mi universo y puso mi vida entera de cabeza...

_Al fin recib__í__ las drogas que estaba esperando esa semana, y ahora iba en camino a la habitaci__ó__n de Helena para que m__á__s tarde podamos usarlas. De seguro va a estar contenta al recibir m__á__s veneno para terminar con su vida. Abr__í__ la puerta de la habitaci__ó__n, y me detuve en el dintel al encontrarme con alguien que no conozco frente a m__í__. Es una ni__ñ__a, no parece tener m__á__s de quince a__ñ__os y se sent__ó__ r__á__pidamente apenas sinti__ó__ mi presencia en la habitaci__ó__n. Me mira, entre indiferente y confundida, y yo recuerdo que las chicas hab__í__an estado hablando de que llegar__í__a una nueva el d__í__a anterior. Deb__í__a ser ella._

_― __¿__Eres la nueva? __―__le pregunt__é__._

_Ella no respondi__ó__. Simplemente se baj__ó__ de la cama y se par__ó__ frente a m__í__._

_― __¿__Lo eres? __―__repet__í__, mir__á__ndola r__á__pidamente de arriba abajo._

_Los efectos de las drogas, la apat__í__a que me producen, me hacen ser casi callado, tosco y adem__á__s, observador. Estaba registrando toda su estructura en el fondo de mi memoria, como lo hac__í__a cada vez que conoc__í__a a alg__ú__n nuevo alguien._

_― Eh, sí...eso creo, o sea, soy nueva pero no sé si soy "la" nueva ―respondió un poco incómoda, y razones tenía; no era divertido que un extraño se acercara un paso más apenas se ponía a conversar contigo, pero yo quería ver con más claridad el color de sus ojos oscuros._

_― ¿Y? ―pregunté, esperando a que compartiera algo o me preguntara alguna cosa; los novatos siempre tenían preguntas acerca de cómo hacer trampa y yo le daba las respuestas siempre y cuando ellos me diesen algo a cambio._

_― ¿Y...qué? ―pregunta alzando una ceja, sin entender nada o aparentando no hacerlo._

_― ¿No trajiste nada? ―insisto. Si vino aquí por drogas, debe traer algunas escondidas, y siempre son de mejor calidad que las que puedo conseguir aquí adentro. No me importa cuánto cobre por ellas, pero las quiero._

_― Ah, entiendo ―dijo con cara de haber descubierto alguna cosa clave, o al menos, entendido lo que quería saber― Me confundes con alguien; no tengo idea de qué hablas y sí, traje un algunas de cosas, una mochila y un par de zapatillas, pero no creo que seas de mi talla._

_No puedo creer que la mocosa me esté hablando en serio, y mi cara lo expresa, como gran novedad._

_― ¿No trajiste nada? ―repito, y ésta vez no es pregunta si no una acotación incrédula._

_― No ―contestó, y la vi llevar sus manos a su cadera con molestia― No traje nada, o nada más de lo que ya te dije, ¿Te puedes ir?_

_Odio su actitud de creerse con derecho a hablarme en ese tono, pero aún más, que sea tan inútil como para no haber traído nada de afuera cuando claramente, aquí será imposible de encontrar algo bueno. Golpeo la pared, frustrado murmurando un "maldición", aunque por otro lado me alivia que tenga ganas de recuperarse o, que al menos, jamás haya tenido un problema de adicción; se ve demasiado joven como para empezar a destruirse sin darse el espacio de cambiar para mejor.  
_  
_― ¿Segura que...? ―intenté preguntar de nuevo, sin darme por vencido tan rápido, casi seguro de que no estaba haciendo más que perder el tiempo._

_― __¡__No traje nada! __―__me grit__ó__ fuera de sus cabales, y yo noto que aunque sea peque__ñ__a, es bastante f__á__cil de desesperar._

_Estuve a punto de preguntarle de nuevo, pero me abstuve. Estaba claro que no entend__í__a lo que le estaba diciendo, pero a__ú__n as__í__, algo me hizo querer continuar en su presencia, principalmente, curiosidad._

_― __¿__Por qu__é__ est__á__s aqu__í__?_

_Ella me miró perpleja. Frunció el ce__ñ__o, parece haberse enojado porque cambi__é__ de tema, pero me interesa saber. Se ve desali__ñ__anada. Tiene la ropa desordenada, el cabello revuelto y el exagerado delineador negro corrido por sus mejillas. Estuvo llorando, no hace mucho, sus ojos rojos e hinchados también me lo indican._

_―__ Yo...bueno, supongo que...por lo mismo...que t__ú __―__balbuce__ó descolocada__._

_― No, si estuvieras por lo mismo que yo, hubieses traído algo ―rebatí de malas pulgas, de verdad no traía nada y el buen humor de la mañana se había desvanecido completamente._

_Se cruz__ó__ de brazos, mir__á__ndome con cierto odio y esperando a que le explicara a qu__é__ me refer__í__a; la chica no era demasiado brillante, o m__á__s bien, era muy inocente. Le cre__í__a que no estaba ah__í__ por drogas, __¿__Entonces por qu__é__?_

_―_ _Me refiero a drogas __―__le expliqu__é__, y la vi asentir__―__ La mayor__í__a de los primerizos, siempre se las arreglan para traer un poco escondida...los viejos que vuelven, tambi__é__n. No est__á__s aqu__í__ por eso, __¿__Por qu__é__ est__á__s aqu__í__?_

_―_ _Mi abue...mi familia piensa que soy alcoh__ó__lica y drogadicta, y aqu__í__ estoy...hasta que se aburran, o me aburra yo._

_Escucharla hablar así de cohibida, era como mirar a una niñita de ocho años atrapada infraganti en el robo de una galleta. Y decidí que era el momento de irme de ahí; no quería hacerla sentir peor en su primer día de encierro, pero algo me pedía que tratar de alargar más la conversación, a ver si se volvía un poco más amena._

_― Ah...¿Y eres alguna de esas cosas? _

_― No._

_Su respuesta tan tajante, me hizo ver que no había por donde seguir conversando, y pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué tendría que quedarme a hablar con ella?, era una niña, una mocosa que se iría de allí pronto y que estaba ahí, básicamente, por ser una malcriada. Asentí y salí de la habitación, decidiéndome a olvidarme completamente de ella. Y en serio lo intenté, pero me di cuenta de que con tanta distracción de su parte, había olvidado dejarle a Helena la mercancía que había conseguido. Iría más tarde, a la hora de las duchas, a ver si la chica ya no estaba ahí y no me encontraba otra vez con ella._

_Me senté a leer, a esperar a que pasara el tiempo en la vida real mientras la joven Caroline atravesaba los Alpes para llegar a Suiza en las páginas de mi historia. Al ver que el tiempo pasaba excesivamente lento y que el transcurso del libro me estaba irritando, decidí inyectarme un poco y mi__r__é__ mi reloj, calcul__é__, y supe que ya era tiempo de volver a la habitaci__ó__n 91 a dejar la hero__í__na; Helena jam__á__s me perdonar__í__a que no se la llevara apenas la consegu__í__a, sobretodo, una de tan buena calidad como esta. Y me importaba, porque ella era algo as__í__ como mi hermana peque__ñ__a, con la que hab__í__a compartido durante seis a__ñ__os en ese lugar. La proteg__í__a, ella me proteg__í__a a m__í__, pero ninguno ten__í__a el valor necesario como para alejarse de las drogas, y menos a__ú__n, alejar al otro de ellas. Era un tema personal, y nadie se met__í__a en la vida ajena.  
__Me detuve afuera de la puerta de la habitaci__ó__n, y me encontr__é__ con un sonido impropio a ella, __¿__Alguien estaba__ llorando? Me acerqu__é__ despacio, algo curioso, pero no muy interesado, y abr__í__ la puerta. Vi a la ni__ñ__ita de hace un rato llorando sobre la cama de arriba en el camarote de la derecha. Y me rompió el coraz__ó__n al hacerme recordar a mi propia hija...me pregunto c__ó__mo estar__á__ mi peque__ñ__a Johana...dentro de un mes m__á__s, cumplir__í__a nueve a__ñ__os de edad. Niego para despejar mi cabeza de ella, y tambi__é__n de su madre...Beatriz...seis a__ñ__os llevo lejos de ellas, y a__ú__n as__í__, no me atrevo a recuperarlas. __Me mord__í__ el labio, __¿__Acercarme o no?, Esa era la cuesti__ó__n...Y lo hice. Segu__í__ mi impulso y le toqu__é__ el hombro, sinti__é__ndola reaccionar de inmediato, casi como un cartucho de dinamita al contacto con el fuego._

_― __¿__Qu__é__ quieres? __―__me grit__ó__ furibunda, sent__á__ndose en la cama._

_Me qued__é__ quieto, a__ú__n con mi mano al rededor de su brazo, al acababar de notar, ya que reci__é__n estaba mucho m__á__s preocupado de su llanto que de otra cosa, que la jovencita estaba apenas cubierta por una toalla blanca, la cual se hab__í__a resbalado de su torso apenas se hab__í__a sentado. Estaba desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba, y fing__í__ que no lo sab__í__a, y no hice ni siquiera el amago de mirar: no quer__í__a asustarla._

_― __Vine a buscar algo __―__le dije actuando natural y liber__á__ndola para darme vuelta, d__á__ndole disimuladamente la oportunidad de cubrirse._

___― _¿_Qu__é__ cosa...? __―__pregunt__ó__ casi sin voz._

_―_ _Consegu__í__ material, le traje a Helena __―__le expliqu__é__, abriendo el candado y sacando un bolso peque__ñ__o de su casillero__―__ Dile que lo dej__é__ aqu__í__, aunque supongo que se dar__á__ cuenta sola._

_Saqu__é__ algo de mi bolsillo y lo escond__í__ en su bolso. Cerr__é__ la puerta y me prepar__é__ para irme, ya hab__í__a tentado demasiado al destino al encontrarme por segunda vez con ella, y no quer__í__a que pensara que era una especie de pervertido o algo as__í__, acosador de ni__ñ__as peque__ñ__as. _

_―_ _¿__Qu__é__ material trajiste?_

_Su temblorosa voz me llam__ó__ la atenci__ó__n de inmediato, y volte__é__ con lentitud antes de mirarla a los ojos con profundidad, tratando de discernir sus intenciones._

_―_ _Hero__í__na __―__le respond__í__, listo para irme y no hablar m__á__s._

_Mi voz interior me dec__í__a que me alejara r__á__pido, porque algo me estaba empezando a llamar la atenci__ó__n en ella: y no era correcto. No deb__í__a, por nada del mundo, permitir que mi cabeza siguiera dici__é__ndome cu__á__n hermosa era, a pesar de lo demacrada que estaba, ni mucho menos que me siguiera culpando por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad de ver su torso desnudo cuando pude hacerlo._

_―__"¡__Moral, Cole!, __¡__Moral!__"__―__me grit__é__ a m__í__ mismo, en mi cabeza._

_―_ _¿__Podr__í__as...?__―__intent__ó__ preguntarme, pero se qued__ó__ callada en la mitad._

_Y yo, sin pensarlo antes, por idiota, complet__é__ su oraci__ó__n, cuando en su lugar deb__í__ haberme ido de vuelta a mi cuarto. Esa ni__ñ__a estaba empezando a trastornarme, y eso que no la hab__í__a visto m__á__s de media hora en total en el resumen del d__í__a._

_―_ _¿__Darte?_

_La vi sacudirse un poco, como si un escalofr__í__o hubiese recorrido su delgado cuerpo. Levant__é__ una ceja y camin__é__ hasta ella, sin resistir la tentaci__ó__n de pegar mi frente contra la suya, solamente para sentir su suave piel y poder ver m__á__s de cerca sus hermosos ojos casta__ñ__os. Eran fant__á__sticos, pero dol__í__a ver que estaban tristes y heridos. Y nuevamente me di cuenta, de que era mejor irme de ah__í__. El efecto de las drogas no me estaba dejando pensar con mucha claridad, y sent__í__a a la muchacha tensarse: estaba asustada. _

_―_ _Dijiste que no eras drogadicta __―__le dije tratando de retomar el control, dando un paso hacia atr__á__s y alej__á__ndome de ella, empezando a sentir aquella resequedad en mi boca que ven__í__a siempre antes de la euforia._

_Creo que me mov__í__ muy r__á__pido, o que ella estaba demasiado petrificada, porque apenas retir__é__ mi frente de la suya, se vino hacia abajo. Me asust__é__ de que se hubiese desmayado y reaccion__é__ r__á__pidamente, tom__á__ndola de los hombros e impuls__á__ndola hacia arriba, devuelta a su cama. No le tom__é__ m__á__s asunto, o eso intent__é__ hacer ver...no deb__í__a ser f__á__cil para ella ver a un anciano acech__á__ndola. _

_―_ _No lo soy __―__me respondi__ó__ tragando en seco._

_―_ _¿__Quieres probarla? __―__pregunt__é__ sin mirarla, pensando en ense__ñ__arle una lecci__ó__n si es que dec__í__a que s__í__, pero esperando a que dijera que no._

_La chica que ten__í__a en frente era demasiado dulce y pura, a pesar de todo, y no ten__í__a idea en el mundo de enfermos en el que se estaba metiendo. No pod__í__a permitir, por nada del mundo, que terminara siendo parte de aqu__é__l mundo. No s__é__ por qu__é__ me interesaba tanto, pero lo hac__í__a._

_No me respondi__ó__, m__á__s bien, titubeaba...tem__í__ que asintiera, por lo que continu__é__ mi camino hasta la puerta, en un paso lento y expectante, deseando escucharla decir __"__no__"__ fuerte y claro.  
_

___― _¡_S__í__!_

_Su grito me desmoraliz__ó__. Escuchar eso, fue casi recibir una estocada en el pecho, __¿__S__í__? La hab__í__an encerrado ah__í__ para que se __"__recuperara__"__ y, sin ser drogadicta, __¿__Dec__í__a que s__í__?, __¿__Acaso no pensaba en las consecuencias?, __¿__Acaso no se daba cuenta que decir que s__í__, ser__í__a introducirse en un problema del que no era para nada sencillo escapar?_

_Me volte__é__. Estaba furioso, y camin__é__ hasta ella sin dejar de mirar mis zapatos: tambi__é__n me sent__í__a culpable por siquiera haberlo sugerido. Volv__í__ a juntar mi frente con la suya: ahora quer__í__a que le diera miedo. Que se asustara, y que jam__á__s volviera a pensar en probar las drogas. Conociendo los tratamientos como los conoc__í__a, sab__í__a que dentro de tres meses estar__í__a de regreso en casa, y evitar__í__a cualquier relaci__ó__n entre ella y las drogas hasta ese entonces; era algo as__í__ como mi meta personal. _

_―_ _Eres una persona que no deber__í__a estar aqu__í__. No eres como nosotros, y no voy a ser yo el que te convierta en un monstruo._

_Me separ__é__ de ella, y la pobre avecita volvi__ó__ irse hacia abajo. Reaccion__é__ r__á__pido, pero de manera fr__í__a y permit__í__ que mis reflejos intentaran sujetarla para enviarle de nuevo a la cama: pero me fall__ó__ el c__á__lculo. Sin quererlo, tambi__é__n sin pensarlo, sent__í__ algo ciertamente grande, blando y suave siendo sostenido por mi mano; y no necesit__é__ mirar para saber que hab__í__a tenido la mala fortuna de sujetarla de uno de sus senos. La impuls__é__ hacia arriba r__á__pidamente, volte__é__ fingiendo que no me importaba y me fui._

_Comenc__é__ una carrera r__á__pida hacia cualquier parte, sintiendo como me sonrojaba, __¿__Me estaba sonrojando?, __¿__Una adolescente me estaba haciendo sonrojar? Me mir__é__ la mano y negu__é__. Lo que hab__í__a pasado all__á__ adentro hab__í__a sido horrible, y para peor, pod__í__a sentir una peque__ñ__a dureza entre mis piernas, en la parte delantera de mi pantal__ó__n. Era defintivo: esa ni__ñ__a ser__í__a mi perdici__ó__n. Mi perdici__ó__n como persona, como cualquier cosa, porque no pod__í__a ser tan asqueroso e inmoral como para reaccionar as__í__ ante una jovencita que, aunque no podr__í__a ser mi hija, era al menos diez a__ñ__os menor que yo._

_―_ No puedo creer...que me hayas llamado la atención así de fácil...―le dije, sonriéndole con tristeza― bueno, si puedo...porque lo hiciste...lamento tanto no haber hecho más esfuerzos para protegerte...lamento haberte hecho sentir como si no valieras nada...pero, bueno, ya hemos hablado de esto ―le dije, refiriéndome a que yo ya había ido a conversarle del tema― no quería caer...no quería enamorarme, ni menos, reconocer que lo estaba. Pero te prometo, aunque sé que lo sabes, que cada beso, abrazo, caricia...siempre fueron reales. Sinceras, honestas...mi manera fría, no tenía que ver solamente con las drogas sino también, con que sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal...pero cada vez que te miraba, olvidaba mi edad, olvidaba la tuya lo olvidaba todo y lo único que quería...era tenerte...

_Entr__é__ a la habitaci__ó__n de las chicas en busca de Helena. Me sent__é__ en su cama, sinti__é__ndome algo decepcionado al notar que Phoebe, como me hab__í__a dicho que se llamaba la muchacha, no estaba._

_―__"¿__Y por qu__é__ te importa?__"―__me dije a mi mismo, cerrando los ojos._

_No sent__í__ que la puerta se abri__ó__. Y cuando abr__í__ los ojos, me encontr__é__ frente a frente con la jovencita que ocupaba mi cabeza. Parec__í__a reci__é__n salida de la ducha y llevaba puestos un par de jeans que marcaban perfectamente sus finas piernas y su firme trasero; era peque__ñ__o, pero a__ú__n as__í__, perfecto. Me qued__é__ embobado, sin percatarme de que en cualquier otra condici__ó__n no estar__í__a haciendo m__á__s que viendo algo como pornograf__í__a infantil, sobretodo cuando no pude mantener m__á__s mi vista en su firme abdomen y delgada cintura, y termin__é__ levantando mi mirada hasta sus senos. Eran lindos, los dos. Grandes tambi__é__n, y me mir__é__ la mano de nuevo, recordando la vez en que hab__í__a tenido uno de ellos ah__í__. Mi coraz__ó__n se aceler__ó__ cuando sent__í__ que me estaba empezando a __"__emocionar__"__, por decirlo menos. Y dirig__í__ mi mirada hasta su rostro, imagin__á__ndome c__ó__mo ser__í__a alcanzar esos peque__ñ__os labios._

_Me sent__í__ eternamente aliviado cuando repar__é__ en que ya se hab__í__a puesto su brassier y una blusa, y casi pego un salto al techo cuando la escuch__é__ gritar, saltar y afirmarse de la pared. Ten__í__a los ojos abiertos de par en par y me miraba sin saber c__ó__mo reaccionar._

_―_ _¿__Cu...cu__á__n...cu__á__nto llevas ah__í__?_

_No supe qu__é__ responder. Estaba a segundos de sonrojarme, y todav__í__a estaba concentrado en que no se levantara nada que no tuviese que hacerlo...me sent__í__a enfermo, realmente repugnante. Indiferencia: esa era la clave. Ten__í__a que mostrarme indiferente si no quer__í__a que ella sintiera que el viejo verde que visitaba su habitaci__ó__n, ten__í__a planes de ir y violarla una noche cualquiera._

_―_ _Lo suficiente como para saber que tienes una manchita de nacimiento en..._

_―__C__á__llate __―__la escuch__é__ decir._

_Se sonroj__ó__, y ten__í__a sus razones; no quise explicarle que no hab__í__a visto demasiado, ni tampoco en que hab__í__a decidido dejar de hacerlo apenas me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero entend__í__a muy bien que tuviera verg__ü__enza. Se tap__ó__ el cuerpo con sus manos, a pesar de que ya estaba vestida. Me caus__ó__ gracia, pero no re__í__, tampoco esboc__é__ una sonrisa. _

_―_ _Creo que ya s__é__ por qu__é__ te enviaron aqu__í__, por exhibicionista._

_Me odiaba por ser tan cruel con ella, sobretodo por humillarla m__á__s de lo que estaba, pero era la __ú__nica forma de lograr que ella quisiera tenerme lejos...porque si segu__í__a mir__á__ndome con esos ojos..._

_―_ _¿__Qu__é__ haces aqu__í__?, __¿__Por qu__é__ no tocaste, avisaste o...?, __¡__M__í__nimo cerraste los ojos! __―__grit__ó__, y se acerc__ó__ hacia m__í__ echa un torbellino de furia con la intenci__ó__n de darme una cachetada._

_La detuve. En el acto. Apret__é__ mis dedos con fuerza al rededor de su peque__ñ__a y fr__á__gil mu__ñ__eca, y la solt__é__ apenas la o__í__ gemir, pidi__é__ndome que la liberara._

_―_ _No lo intentes __―__le advert__í__, vi__é__ndola sobar su mu__ñ__eca, basta adolorida; creo que me exced__í__._

_―_ _Eres un bruto __―me dijo casi lloriqueando, con resentimiento._

_La puerta se abri__ó__ dejando entrar a Helena y Rub__í__. La primera y yo nos sentamos y empezamos a hablar de tr__á__ficos y transacciones, dejando de lado a las demás. Mientras mi amiga me hablaba, y yo a ella, podía sentir__ la mirada penetrante de Phoebe en mi cuello, y no resist__í__a los deseos de abandonar la habitaci__ó__n lo antes posible._

_―_ Lamento eso... ―le sonreí, sonrojándome de nuevo al recordar su cuerpo― desde ese día no podía parar de pensar qué sería estar contigo...y de verdad, me estabas volviendo loco. No creo que me entiendas, porque tú nunca viste en mí a un anciano como yo pensé que podrías ver...porque, así mismo, yo jamás vi en ti a esa niñita que se suponía que eras...siempre fuiste una mujer. La que yo quería, incluso más que a Beatriz...pero no le digas ―agregué― la quiero, es cierto...pero ella, nunca será tú.

_Estaba en el jard__í__n, fumando algo de marihuana. Quer__í__a algo que no fuera tan potente, algo que simplemente me relajara un poco y alejara a la famosa Phoebe de mi cabeza. Pero no pod__í__a. No hab__í__a manera alguna de alejar esa carita inocente de mi mente...y cuando lo lograba, aparec__í__a entonces el rostro de Beatriz. Nos hab__í__amos conocido j__ó__venes, en la universidad, y poco tiempo despu__é__s quedamos esperando a nuestra hija...ten__í__amos diescinueve a__ñ__os y nada de experiencia. Quise hacer negocios inteligentes, intentar darles lo mejor...pero me equivoqu__é__, y termin__é__ aceptando malos tratos. Me met__í__ en drogas, y el estr__é__s de la universidad, la independencia de Beatriz y todas las instrucciones de su madre (adem__á__s de quejas) sobre el cuidado de nuestra Johana, me hac__í__an querer evadir la realidad con m__á__s ganas. Terminé aquí por ello._

_Sent__í__ el sonido de un golpecito de una piedrecilla rodando por el suelo, distrayéndome de mis tristes recuerdos; me gustaba ese estado de catarsis, porque todo era mucho m__á__s profundo. Incluso, esas l__á__grimas cayendo por mis mejillas, se sent__í__an mucho m__á__s calientes y h__ú__medas que otras veces. _

_―_ _¿__Cu__á__nto m__á__s vas a quedarte ah__í__? __―__pregunt__é__. _

_La verdad no sab__í__a qui__é__n era, pero ten__í__a que preguntar. El saltito que escuch__é__, la manera en que su respiraci__ó__n se cort__ó__ y su intento de voltear para irse, me lo dijeron todo: era Phoebe. La tom__é__ del brazo. No estaba pensando, estaba m__á__s bien, sintiendo. La sent__í__ pararlizarse, y sent__í__ pena por ella, pero no me detuvo a jalarla hasta el piso para sentarla junto a m__í__. _

_―_ _No tengo familia __―__le expliqu__é__, pensando en que, probablemente, se preguntaba por qu__é__ no estaba en visitas como el resto de las personas__―__ Perd__í__ a mi mujer, tambi__é__n a mi hija._

_―_ _¿__Por qu__é__? __―__me pregunt__ó__, estirando su brazo para tratar de quitarme mi cigarrillo._

_No hice nada por detenerla, porque no quer__í__a pelear. No quer__í__a alejarla de m__í__. La pregunta me hac__í__a acordar a mi hija. La __ú__ltima vez que la hab__í__a visto, mi ni__ñ__a ten__í__a tres a__ñ__os de edad...estaba en plena etapa del __"__Por qu__é"__. Y sent__í__ ira. No. Ten__í__a que detenerla, ten__í__a que alejarla de ah__í__, sacarla de ese lugar...porque Phoebe me hac__í__a recordar a m__í__ mismo cuando era j__ó__ven: ingenuo y perdido. No buscaba un futuro as__í__ para ella; ni para nadie en realidad._

_― Por esto ―le __dije, mirando la marihuana y volteando sobre el cigarillo que ten__í__a entre sus suaves manos, mi botella de cerveza para lograr apagarlo__―__ Vete de aqu__í__, usa lo que te queda de cerebro._

_La vi correr lejos de m__í__, bastante asustada. Y me doli__ó__. No entend__í__a nada, mi coraz__ó__n se estrujaba entre el recuerdo de Beatriz, Johana...y ahora el de Phoebe, __¿__Qu__é__ deb__í__a hacer?, __¿__Qu__é__ demonios era lo que me estaba pasando?_

___―_ Intenté mantenerme lejos de ti, pero no era tan simple...de una forma u otra, siempre llegaba hasta donde estabas tú _―_le dije, rogando por tener su carita frente a mí para poder acariciar su mejilla, verla sonreír a mi tacto, a mi nuevo yo_. A_ la nueva relación que podríamos tener si tuviéramos la oportunidad de estar juntos ahora, cuando yo era distinto...cuando valía la pena, cuando ella ya no fuese una niña de diecisiete años sino una mujer de veinte en una relación un poco más aceptable por la sociedad que la que habíamos tenido y había terminado por acabar con ella.

_Ese d__í__a hab__í__a visitas de nuevo, y no vi a Phoebe en su cuarto, tampoco cerca de las rejas como la otra vez. Supuse que hab__í__a ido a recibir sus visitas, y me di una vuelta inocente por esa zona a ver si la divisaba: solamente para confirmar mis dudas. Y la vi: iba caminando, algo atontada y tiritando. Se ve__í__a enojada, estaba furiosa y sus manos limpiaban sus l__á__grimas repetidamente, tratando de despejar su visi__ó__n. La vi caer al suelo, y me sorprend__í__. Me estaba decidiendo entre correr, estrecharla entre mis brazos, preguntarle qu__é__ era lo que le pasaba y luchar para no darle un beso, y entre quedarme lejos sin interesarme en absoluto._

_Un poco de las dos opciones era lo mejor._

___―_ ¿No deberías estar en visitas? ―le pregunté, inexpresivo, algo burlesco para evitar ponerme demasiado dulce.

_Odiaba que cada pensamiento amable, o cada frase tierna en mi cabeza, siempre sonara dura cuando la pronunciaba: odiaba esa apatía que llevaba cargando durante tantos años. __Me miró con disgusto, bastante. Decidí extenderle mi mano, ayudarla a ponerse de pie, se veía tan frágil..._

___―_ Tómala, ¿O piensas quedarte ahí para siempre?

_No podía ser más amable que eso, por mucho que lo intentara. Apretó los dientes, rechazó mi mano y esperó a que me fuera, pero no iba a hacerlo. Si tenía suerte, me contaría qué era lo que le pasaba. Me empezó a desesperar tener mi brazo estirado, ¿Cómo podía ser tan terca? Le tomé el brazo y la subí con fuerza, en un rápido y limpio movimiento._

___―_ Mucho mejor ― sonreí victorioso y decidí que lo mejor era continuar mi camino a cualquier parte.

_Me estaba involucrando demasiado y ella no quería absolutamente nada conmigo. Nada mejor que aquella señal del destino, además de que todas las leyes dijeran que cualquier cosa entre nosotros estaría completamente mal._

___―_ ¡Cole!

_Fruncí el ceño, ¿Esa fue su voz? No me detuve, seguí andando: No involucrarse. No involucrarse. Tenía que alejarme, no podía ser tan tonto como para seguir en ese juego que tenía en mi cabeza, que muy posiblemente era mío y sólo mío: dudo que ella piense en mí como otra cosa que el tipo aterrador que hablaba con Helena. Continué mi camino y esperé a que no me siguiera, gruñéndole para espantarla._

_― ¿Ahora qué quieres?  
_

___―_ Necesito...un poco de lo que...

_Su voz era nerviosa. Estaba avergonzada, pero desesperada al mismo tiempo. Quería ignorarla, debía hacerlo, pero creí que era mucho mejor asesorarla antes que dejarla sola con un problema como ese. Me detuve en seco esta vez y fruncí el ceño. Luego negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando, confundido sobre qué hacer. Ella iba atrás mio._

_____―_¿Así que aún quieres drogas? ―le pregunté al doblar una esquina, sabiendo que diría que sí, aunque esperando a que dijera no.  


_____―_ Sí ― susurró.

_____―_ Ah ___―_le dije, fingiendo que no me importaba, cuando en realidad estaba enojado, demasiado.

_Seguí caminando antes de decirle algo de lo que me fuera a arrepentir, por estúpida, y ella seguía caminando tras mis pasos. Avanzamos, y di la vuelta por todo el primer piso tratando de que se aburriera y se fuera de ahí, pero no lo hacía. Decidí bajar hasta el patio central hasta llegar a la cafetería. Estaba algo desordenada, así que decidí darle una mano a Carlotta, una de las encargadas de limpiarla, que además solía darme más salsa en mis fideos los días de pasta, y empecé a acomodar unas sillas. Phoebe me miró extrañada, pero me imitó sin decir palabra alguna. Yo me tomaba mi tiempo, pensando en cuándo iba a cansarce, pero la niña era terca, como una mula, llevada a su idea, y se quedó hasta el final.  
Estaba empezando a estresarme, me estaba poniendo tenso. Decidí dar una vuelta al terrario, en el último piso, a ver si me destensaba un poco y de paso revisar si las plantas habían sido regadas últimamente; me gustaba pasar el tiempo ahí a veces, y odiaba estar rodeado de plantas muertas. Phoebe me siguió, la muy insistente, y me miró abonar, regar y limpiarle algunas hojas. Y seguía ahí. Bajé, me di la vuelta por todo el resinto, ¡Pero ella no se aburría! Ya no sabía que hacer. Llevaba luchando por ignorarla casi dos horas, y ella seguía esperando a que yo el diera algo, lo que fuera. Bajamos al ala de los adultos, y pasamos a la de los hombres: todo en ese lugar estaba segmentado, para la seguridad de los internos...aunque nadie respetaba las reglas del todo, no por nada esa niña estaba ahí sin problemas._

_Entré al baño, quería lavarme las manos de tierra, además de mojarme un poco la cara: mi cuerpo me estaba pidiendo una dósis de droga hace un rato, y ya estaba mareado. Se apoyó en una pared, lo sentí por el sonido. Voy a salir rápido, pero sigiloso, de manera en que no me escuche y se quede esperando sin que yo esté ahí.  
Al momento de abrir la puerta me arrepentí de ello: dejarla ahí sola, en el área de los hombres, no era una idea muy buena. Alguien podía hacerle daño, y no sería más que culpa mía si eso pasaba. _

_____―_ Oye ―se quejó cuando me vio pasar.

_Me volteé, pensando en cuán estúpido puedo ser, y la vi cruzada de brazos con cara de ofensa. Quise reírme, se veía tierna, pero fingí que no sabía que había estado conmigo todo ese tiempo, ni que había sido una buena tarde junto a ella._

_____― _¿Qué haces aquí? ―pregunté, caminando a cualquier lado con el único motivo e intención de dejarla cerca de su cuarto para poder quitarme las necesida de drogas.

_____―_ Esperando por...  


― _No te voy a dar nada ―la interrumpí, y puse un dedo sobre su boca, buscando asustarla un poco― Ya te lo dije antes, te lo vuelvo a repetir._

_La solté de un empujón brusco, la verdad involuntario._

_____―_ Dijiste que no ibas a ser tú el que me metía en esto ―me recordé, y yo asentí, ¡Al fin decía algo cuerdo!― Pero ya es tarde, anoche Helena me inició ―respondió con orgullo, enseñándome su brazo y sonriendo.

_No entendí el hecho de mostarme un brazo limpio, pero supongo que de alguna inyección era lo que estaba hablando. Sonreí retorcidamente, estaba furioso ante su actitud de orgullo por algo tan estúpido e insensato, y me reí despacio por la frustración. Preferí dejarla ahí, o terminaría, no sé cómo terminaría. En realidad estaba enojado y me estaba empezando a sentir descompensado._

_____―_ ¡Oye! ―se quejó corriendo detrás de mí― ¿Ahora qué excusa tienes?  


_____― _Peque_ñ__ita __―__le dije apretando los dientes y s__é__ que le molest__ó―__ Una vez, es una probada...es como, aprender a caminar y luego decir que est__á__s lista para subir el Everst: las cosas no funcionan as__í__. D__é__jate de hacer estupideces ni__ñ__a, enf__ó__cate __―__le ped__í__, acerc__á__ndola a mi cuerpo._

_Me estaba costando moverme, o coordinarme bien. De verdad necesitaba fumar, inyectarme, lo que fuera. Choqu__é__ su nariz contra la m__í__a, y continu__é__ hablando._

_―__ Olv__í__date de esto, vete de aqu__í__, aguanta dos meses m__á__s haciendo nada y sep__á__rate para siempre de la gente como nosotros: aqu__í__ no hay futuro, ac__á__ hay muerte, tristeza, dolor y destrucci__ó__n. Al__é__jate._

_Se quedó mirándome como idiota, asustada al sentir mis dedos enterrándose en sus hombros. Se movió rápido, y tomó algo de mi pantalón, que no supe determinar qué pero tampoco me importaba en ese momento. La solté, y ambos volteamos para irnos. Toqué mis bolsillos, buscando la marihuana que había guardado en ellos más temprano, y me di cuenta que eso había sido lo que la muchachita había tomado.  
Y ahora, sí que mi enojo no tenía vuelta atrás: primero, se atrevía a robarme. Segundo, la preciada dosis de cannabis que necesitaba, y tercero, para drogarse sin estar aún metida en este mundo de enfermos. _

_No. _

_Esa niña estaba equivocada si pensaba que todo sería tan fácil. __Me fui detrás de ella a paso firme, algo atontado, y le puse la mano en la boca para evitar que gritara histéricamente por la sorpresa. La atraqué contra la pared, con mis manos sujetando sus antebrazos._

_― Mal movimiento ―le dije._

_Ella me miraba aterrorizada, sus ojitos estaban en p__á__nico. Temblaba casi de manera imperceptible, y desde mi posici__ó__n, al ser m__á__s alto que ella, pude ver un pedacito de papel en su escote: ah__í__ estaba la mercanc__í__a. No titube__é__ en sacarla de ah__í__, la necesitaba y tem__í__a ponerme agresivo si no la fumaba ahora, m__á__s miedo me daba ponerme violento con ella y hacerle da__ñ__o. Sentí__ que su coraz__ó__n lat__í__a fuerte mientras yo deslizaba mi mano por su suave torso. Sus pechos se tensaron, ella cerr__ó__ los ojos. Me met__í__ directamente debajo de su brassier, entrando por entre medio de sus senos hasta bajo el derecho, tratando de sacar con mis dedos lo que me hab__í__a robado, pero mi coordinaci__ó__n era p__é__sima y tenerla tan asustada me pon__í__a nervioso: lo que pudo haberme tomado diez segundos me estaba tomando mucho m__á__s de lo deseado. Al fin lo sujet__é__, y busqu__é__ sacar mi mano de la misma forma en que la hab__í__a metido, cuidando entre mis temblores, de no tocar su pez__ó__n._

_―__ Ingenua __―__suspir__é__ cansado, ense__ñá__ndole lo sustra__í__do y buscando más confianza en mí mismo para dejarla pensando dos veces antes de hacer tonterías otra vez__―__ No me pruebes, siempre ir__é__ un paso m__á__s adelante que t__ú__._

_No me atrev__í__ a seguir mir__á__ndola, avergonzado y demasiado pendiente de mi mismo, y me fui silencioasmente mientras intentaba empezar a fumar._

___―_ Créeme que me sentí un cerdo, pero estaba desesperado...___―_le expliqué, revolviéndome el cabello, sonrojándome al recordar estas cosas___― _Necesitaba una droga más fuerte que tú para curarme de la adicción que me producía tu mirada...odio sonar cursi, pero es cierto.

_Estaba leyendo un libro, uno de Edgar Allan Poe __"__La trilog__í__a de Dupin__"__, bastante interesante, el tipo es admirable. La tarde estaba aburrida, no hab__í__a mucho que hacer, pero la puerta de mi cuarto se abri__ó__, lo cual no era raro, en absoluto, por lo que no mir__é__._

_____―_ Hola.

_La voz me sonó demasiado familiar, y sonaba algo trastabillada. Fruncí el ceño, sabía que era ella y solté mi lbro. Estaba sonriendo, parecía apenas quedarse quieta, se movía mucho, tambaléandose entre sus dos pies._

_____―_ No te rindes f_á__cilmente __―__coment__é__ con l__á__stima, l__á__stima de verdad__―__ Convenc__í__ a Helena de no permitir que te inyectaras m__á__s, pero no se me ocurri__ó__ que pensar__í__as en cambiarte a la coca__í__na._

_Sonrió y se rió con fuerza, parecía vuelta loca, ¿Por qué se reía?, ¿Que no veía lo imposible que sería recuperarse de esto?, ¿No se daba cuenta que estaba destruyendo su vida?, ¿No notaba que era extremadamente doloroso verla así?_

_____―_ Vete, estoy ocupado ―le dije tomando mi libro de nuevo, no soportaba verla al mirarme así de drogada.

_― Se siente bien esto._

_No se quedaba callada, hablaba muy rápido. Saltaba en su lugar, trotaba, alternaba sus pies. Faltaba poco para que se pusiera a gritar o algo por el estilo. De verdad era lamentable._

_― N_o _se sentirá bien cuando termines descompensada y gritando porque alguien tenga piedad de ti y te mate en la sala de desintoxicación ―le respondí si mirarla, porque no quería entrar en consejos cursis ni algo similar. Además, sabía que en ese estado le daba lo mismo lo que yo pudiera decirle._

_Salió de mi habitación de la nada, así de rápido como había entrado. Me sorprendió, pero pensé en olvidarme de ella: no era mi problema, no era mi asunto, y además, ella se guardaba todos y cada uno de los consejos de todos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Cerré mi libro, y le puse una hoja de papel para no perder la página. Buscaba despejarme un poco y salir a leer afuera, por lo que tomé camino al patio en donde nos habíamos encontrado el primer domingo de visitas.  
Me senté en el suelo, a mirar el cielo y hacer nada. Estaba demasiado frustrado para pensar en algo, y pensar siempre me traía a la memoria a mi hija. No, no quería pensar, prefería mirar las nubes e intentar encontrarle forma a ese desorden de vapor de agua. Escuché una voz desafinada que pretendía cantar, pero en realidad estaba gritando con melodía y en un blabuceo de palabras que parecían un nuevo idioma inventado. Escuché unos pasos cerca mío, la vi saltar al frente y llevó su frente contra la mía.  
_

_____―_ _¿__T__ú__ otra vez? __―__le pregunt__é__ tratando de quit__á__rmela de encima._

_Ten__í__a una sonrisa mani__á__tica, y los ojos dilatados, parec__í__a un pez. _

_____―_ Quiero...  


― _No ―repetí sin mirarla, tomando mi libro a ver si se daba cuenta que no iba a cruzar una palabra con ella._

_Se quedó callada, lo cual me sorprendió. Pensé que al fin había entendido mi punto, pero todo se vino abajo y casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando la escuché hablar._

_____―_ Estoy dispuesta a pagar por ello.

_Sentí sus pequeñas manos en mis mejillas, y sus labios chocando contra los míos. Era apasionada, demasiado para lo que pude haber imaginado en esa criatura tan débil y de apariencia tierna, y no supe cómo reaccionar. Su piel era suave, su lengua intentaba meterse en mi boca y lo estaba logrando y yo no me movía, atónito, tratando de decidir qué hacer, ¿Debía continuar el beso o actuar como un adulto responsabe y hombre decente, quitándomela de encima?_

_― Detente ―le dije empujándola lejos de mí._

_La vi irse para atrás, y chocar contra las rejas que protegían las murallas: y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda. Tenía a Phoebe completamente desnuda frente a mí, y me había besado. No alcancé a pensarlo cuando otra parte de mí ya lo había hecho y se mostraba emocionada ante la escena._

_____―_ No ―me dijo tajante y corrió para tirarse encima mío.

_Saltó tan rápido que no atiné a más que a afirmarla para no dejarla caer al suelo, y ella aprovechó la instancia para envolver sus finas piernas al rededor de mi cadera, lo que me puso extremadamente nervioso, esperando a que no sintiera la dureza con la que iba a chocar. Repetía besos desesperados, casi sin sentido por mi cuello y trataba de quitarme la camisa con movimientos torpes y acelerados.  
_

_____―_ Si así lo quieres...

_Dije eso, refiriéndome a que si actuaba como una niña malcriada, así mismo iba a tratarla. La afirmé bien de los muslos, evitando que se fuera al piso y ella se sujataba de mi cuello, como un koala. Siguió besándome, como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en su vida. Me agaché cerca del vestido que estaba en el suelo, aún con ella entre mis brazos, y apenas logré un poco de equilibrio, se lo puse a la fuerza.  
Ella se descolocó, y dejó de moverse sin comprender nada, dándome más facilidad para bajárselo bien y colgármela al hombro, con la cabeza tras la mía y las piernas colgando por mi pecho._

_― Oye... ―balcueó confunida, empezando a pegar patadas al aire y dándome algunas en el pecho, al mismo tiempo en que daba puñetazos en mi espalda que en realidad no dolían, porque estaba tan descoordinada que no lograba aplicar fuerza suficiente._

_La guié por el pasillo, con el corazón infartado pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y al llegar a su cuarto la lancé sobre su cama antes de irme. Corrí a mi habitación, con camino al baño y me quité toda la ropa. Me miré en el espejo y vi que tenía marchas de lápiz labial por todas partes, gracias a Phoebe. Negué, negué choqueado y abrí el agua helada antes de meterme abajo, buscando olvidarme de ella, deshacerme de la exitación y limpiar con jabón y agua las huellas de los besos de esa perdida y estúpida niña._  
El sonido de unas ardillas corriendo cerca me hicieron sonreír. A Phoebe le gustaban las ardillas, una vez lo había escuchado...quizás, ella me estaba hablando a través de eso, o tal vez, no eran más que animalitos haciendo su vida de forma natural sin esperar a que un iluso pensara en ellas como un mensaje del más allá.

___―_ Nunca lo hablamos, pero sí, fui yo el que te acusó con la directora...―le confesé, por primera vez en dos años_______― _Por favor, no te enojes conmigo pero...es que...

_Llevaba dos días pensando en lo ocurrido, y me imaginé a Phoebe en manos de Giovani. Él era mi compañero de cuarto, un depravado de primera también. Pensé en qué sería de ella si él la encontraba buscándome en nuestra habitación, así en esas condiciones...no duraría mucho tiempo antes de terminar en su cama, y él no se preocuparía de ella para nada, al contrario: la usaría. No podía dejar que le hicieran algo así, porque él no era el único, todos los demás harían lo mismo, y ni siquiera las mujeres de este lugar son confiables. Ya ha pasado, está pasando y seguirá ocurriendo que acá cualquiera tenga sexo con quien sea, y más de algún interno salga con el corazón roto o abusado._

_Tomé una hoja de papel, escribí algo sobre Phoebe en ella y la deslicé bajo la puerta de la directora. Le estaba contando en qué condiciones estaba, de manera en que tomara cartas en el asunto y se encargara de hacerla parar._

_Ese día era el cumpleaños de mi hija. Llevaba toda la tarde llorando, drogado, buscando una manera de arrancarme el corazón y terminar con el dolor de no haberla visto durante tanto tiempo. La echaba de menos, más que nunca, y no podía concebir cómo demonios llevaba tanto tiempo ahí sin luchar para recuperarla: no lo hacía porque era cobarde. No lo hacía porque Beatriz ya no me amaba y me lo había dicho. No lo hacía porque ella había prohibido que mi hija viniera a visitarme, y a falta de mi pequeña, a falta de mi corazón, nada tenía sentido en el universo. Lo más probable es que Beatriz se hubiera casado de nuevo y Johanna estuviera llamando papá a otro hombre...y pensar en eso, lo único que lograba era hacerme llorar más y hundirme más hondo en aquél mundo de dolor y caos._

_―Cole ... ―escuché a Phoebe suplicando con la voz quebrada, de pie a unos metros de mí._

_Tenía los rojos por el llanto, igual que sus mejillas, y estaba algo empapada. Se veía demacrada, y yo sabía que era porque le habían suspendido las visitas: había leído el panfleto esa mañana, pensando en ella._

_― ¿Qué te pasa? ____―_pregunté fingiendo no saber. Aunque me sentía culpable por causarle ese dolor, sabía por otra parte, que era la única forma de hacerla despertar.

_Caminó arrastrando las piernas y me dejé que separara sus brazos, sin decirle nada. Se sentó encima mío, y recordé que era tan liviana como una pluma. Dejó colgar sus piernas por mi costado derecho, y enterró su dulce rostro en mi pecho, abrazándome del cuello buscando mi protección: pero yo no podía dársela. No podía darle lo que buscaba, porque me recordaba demasiado a mi hija en ese momento y me sentía sucio, me sentía repulsivo al pensar en ella románticamente luego de compararla con mi bebé. Era repugnante, yo mismo me daba asco._

_La pequeña Phoebe estaba llorando de manera histérica, hasta hipaba. No aguantaba la lástima que me producía verla en ese estado, y si mi corazón me estaba matando antes, ahora definitivamente lo había hecho. No le dije nada, ni siquiera la toqué, pensando en tantos recuerdos de mi hija. __Pensaba en mis errores cometidos, en que me sentía tan poca cosa frente a lo inteligente que era Beatriz y las muchas opciones de trabajo que tenía mientras que yo no era más que un estudiante promedio, en que las presiones del resto que me insistían en que yo tenía que ser más que ella...en ser tan estúpidamente machista como para sentirme mal bajo su sombra, y había terminado accediendo a traficar: eso me daba más dinero, mejor relación con los profesores en algunos casos. Mi peor error, fue haber probado una vez, y decidir que ese sentimiento de paz debía ser mío siempre, sin haberme dado el valor para detenerme. Me descubrieron, le robé a mi esposa, olvidé a mi hija en el jardín infantil, pasé tres días en las calles tratando de conseguir más: y me internaron. Ahora, Beatriz me pagaba este lugar, pero no venía...no venía a verme, y tampoco dejaba que mi hija lo hiciera._

_Después de un rato Phoebe había dejado de llorar, pero la lluvia golpeaba mucho más fuerte, incluso dolía. Sólo me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos empapados, cuando se afirmó con más fuerza. Llevaba todo el resto del tiempo pensando en mi familia. __Yo miraba hacia el frente, perdido en mi memoria, y la voz perturbada de Phoebe me devolvió a la realidad._

_____―_ Dame heroína, te lo suplico ―me pidió con un hilo de voz.

_____― _¿No te das cuenta que estás destruyéndote? ―le pregunté, casi sin ánimos de discutir con ella ese día― Tienes, ¿Cuánto?, ¿Quince años? Tienes una familia que te ama, un futuro por delante, y estás...tirándolo todo por la basura...

_____―_ No tengo a nadie ―sollozó.

_Sentí irrefrenables ganas de aplastarle la cara contra el suelo, pero me abstuve: de verdad creía lo que me estaba diciendo._

_____―_ Tú no sabes lo que no es tener a nadie ―le dije con dureza― Tú no sabes lo que es perderlo todo por esto, no tienes idea qué es perder a tu mujer por ser incapaz de recuperarte, a tu hija...al ser que más amas en el mundo...

_Mordí mis labios, apreté los párpados con fuerza y empuñé mis manos, todo por evitar llorar y abrazarla para que me consolara un poco. Necesitaba un poco de amor, de cariño, pero no podía pedírsela: yo era el sujeto frío que le decía la verdad en la cara.  
_

_____―_ Compórtate, superalo. Vuelve a casa y termina esta pesadilla antes de que sea tarde.

_Le dije eso y me puse de pie, dejándola caer al suelo al no advertirle antes. No sé cuán fuerte se habrá golpeado, ni en donde, pero disimuladamente me fijé de que no se hubiese pegado en la cabeza y luego seguí de largo. Phoebe había visto mi lado más frágil, y yo no había hecho nada por evitarlo._

___―_ Me siento tan culpable por eso. Pero nada fue mejorando, todo fue peor...nunca me imaginé qué serías capaz de hacer...como...como la tontería de la que te salvé ―le dije con los ojos vidriosos, recordando dolorosamente mis impresiones y sentimientos de aquél episodio.

_Estaba sentado en mi habitación con una jeringa de heroína en mi mano derecha y un cinturón enrollado en mi brazo izquierdo. Acababa de inyectarme, cuando sentí que la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe.  
_

_____―_ Es Phoebe ___―_dijo Helena, y yo no lo pensé dos veces cuando ya iba tras ella corriendo hasta la habitación___― _sexo por drogas ___―_gritó, tratando de seguirme el ritmo y yo fui más rápido.

_Tenía perfectamente claro de lo que estaba hablando, porque era algo casi típico y normal ahí: pero yo no iba a permitirlo. Lo más probable es que estuviera teniendo problemas, o que el tipo estuviera intentando propasarse, de otra forma Helena no hubiese ido a buscarme. Comprendí que era urgente, y aumenté la velocidad por segunda vez chocando contra la puerta de la habitación antes de abrirla con torpeza. Busqué a Phoebe fugazmente con la mirada, no sabía de hecho si estaba o no allí, pero si Helena no me había desviado era porque si lo estaba. Encontré a una chica de cabello azul, muy amiga de Rubí, y seguí buscando dándome cuenta de que era la única persona ocupando cama, y lo supe: quien estaba abajo no era Rubí, era Phoebe._

_Sentí que mi mundo se iba abjo al notar eso, era demasiado fuerte pensar que esa chiquilla se estaba vendiendo ante una mujer por un poco de drogas. Estaba furioso, más que nunca en mucho tiempo. La tomé por la cintura, y la levanté de ahí como si fuera una muñeca de trapo, sentándola sobre su camarote antes de mirar a la molesta cara de Charlotte, quien al notar que era yo, no dijo nada._

_____― _Vete ―gruñí en una orden expresa que quería que se cumpliera de inmediato, aún sosteniendo a Phoebe para que no se cayera.

_Helena estaba parada en la puerta, y Charlotte pasó corriendo junto a ella, con su ropa enredada entre sus manos. Miré a mi amiga, dándole una clara instrucción y ésta no tardó en hacerme caso, corriendo al casillero de Phoebe y volviendo hasta nosotros. Ella estaba caliente, pero no por la excitación: necesitaba drogas, su cuerpo se lo estaba piediendo. Sentí lástima, porque su necesidad era más psicológica que física._

_____―_ No soporto verte as_í__, Pheebs __―__le dijo Helena, y aprovech__ó__ de inyectarle en una de sus venas m__á__s visibles._

_Mientras la inyección comenzaba a repartirse por su cuerpo, la mía ya me tenía en plena marcha. Estoy también caliente, pero en un sentido distinto al de ella. No puedo evitar notar que está desnuda frente a mi, y que la tengo sentada con sus piernas frente a mi rostro. Su pecho sube y baja, y sus senos se mueven al compás de su agitación._

_Es hermosa._

_Me digo que tengo que irme, me digo que tengo que salir de ahí, pero ya no soy yo: ahora es la euforia la que toma todas las decisiones, y lo único que quiere es sexo, y no cualquier sexo: el de ella. __Dejé caer la jeringa de mi mano para juntar sus piernas con ella y atraerla más al borde de la cama, con intención de enredar mis manos en su cabello para atraer su cabeza más abajo y poder al fin, poseer esos labios que tanto me hicieron suspirar después de los fogosos besos que repartió por mi cuerpo esa tarde en el patio._

_Al fin la besé, y sentí esa suave boca sorprenderse, pero unirse en pocos segundos: está mordiendo seductoramente mis labios, y yo pierdo definitivamente el control. Empujé para darle paso a mi lengua, buscando la suya y sometiéndola a mis deseos. Siento que las rodillas de Phoebe contra mi pecho me hacen daño, y aunque quiero que no me importe, me molesta así que decido moverme, al fin y al cabo la noche recién está comenzando. Bajé mis manos, y las puse entre el colchón y sus muslos para afirmarla de ellos, creo que con demasiada fuerza pero no puedo controlarla y no siento que me importe: solamente la quiero a ella. Cambié mi boca de lado, buscando esos pechos que tanto he esquivado por querer ser responsable y no el cerdo violador que soy ahora, y no puedo evitar ir directo a morderlos con desesperación: estoy fuera de mí. La senté en una escalerita que tienen para subir, y aprovecho de tener más soporte en su espalda para acaparar más piel con mi boca, y de retirar una mano de su cintura para comenzar a desabrochar mi pantalón: la presión duele demasiado._

_Al fin mis pantalones se deslizan y caen al suelo, y la irrefrenable necesidad de atrapar sus labios surgió de nuevo. Phoebe pareció despertar de su letargo y cruzó sus manos hasta mi cadera, y entre ambos logramos quitarme mi ropa interior: estamos los dos desnudos. No podía hablar, estaba volviéndome loco por entrar en ella y aunque intentó tocar mi dureza, yo tenía planes para ir más rápido, por lo que no le di un sólo segundo para explorarme. La tomé de los muslos de nuevo, manteniendo sus piernas abiertas y volví a dedicarme a sus senos, mientras buscaba con mis pies espacio suficiente para poder sentarme en el suelo. Phoebe tenía sus dedos enredados en mi cuello, buscando no caerse supongo, porque mis movimientos eran demasiado imprecisos y rápidos, tengo que ser honesto. Cambié mis manos de lugar, avanzando un poco más hasta sujetarla de las nalgas, y me dejé caer al piso, posicionándola frente a mí y soltándola para poner una mano en mi miembro y evitar que terminara lastimado, doblado o aplastado en lugar de dentro de ella._

_La sensación de estar así de apretado era deliciosamente increíble. Phoebe estaba estrecha, a pesar de estar muy excitada y húmeda, de otra manera no hubiera sido tan sencillo entrar de un solo movimiento. Sentí que enterró sus uñas a mi espalda tan fuerte que gotitas de sangre cayeron por ella__, y mordió con fuerza mi hombro apenas me sintió: debía haberle dolido bastante, y aunque me sentía mal por ello, el placer que me estaba dando a mí no era intercambiable por ninguna cosa. Sentí sus lágrimas caer sobre mi piel, y fue por eso que no quise esperar a que se acostumbrara: yendo más rápido, era posible de que encontrara su propio placer y dejara de sufrir por el mío. Seguí mordiendo, lamiendo y apretando sus senos mientras empujaba mi cadera hacia arriba hiperactivamente, buscando a que ella se uniera pronto y sintiéndome en otro mundo entre tanta excitación. Tenía los ojos cerrados, para intentar disfrutar más de todo eso y olvidarme de que Phoebe seguía llorando, aferrada a mi espalda. No podía evitar gemir fuerte, e ir cada vez más rápido, y estaba atento a cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca: si me pedía que parara, lo haría de inmediato. Pero mientras no lo hiciera, no había manera en el universo en que fuera a detenerme._

_Me sentía asqueroso por estar haciéndole algo así a una adolescente, a una chica mucho menor que yo...pero se sentía como una mujer hecha y derecha, sobretodo cuando ella empezó a moverse conmigo, y lo poco y nada que quedaba de mi moral, se fue volando lejos de ahí. Al poco tiempo, Phoebe empezó a acelerar, hasta detenerse en un momento en que pude sentir una húmeda sensación cubriendo mi pene, y supe que había llegado. Gemía increíblemente fuerte, y no bastó mucho, la verdad nada, para que eso me hiciera terminar a mí: no había nada mejor para el orgullo de un macho, que saber que su pareja había llegado a un orgasmo gracias a él. Me afirmé de sus senos con descontrolada fuerza, necesitando encontrar algo en qué cargarme mientras yo descargaba todo en ella._

_Nos quedamos quietos unos instantes, sentados en el suelo y sin tener el ánimo suficiente para salir de ahí: apenas lograba respirar, y aunque seguía excitado, ya no era un quinceañero para volver funcionar tan rápido. Aunque Phoebe no pensaba igual, y tenía esos ojos de lujuria que me asustaron un poco al sentirme incapaz de reaccionar a la misma velocidad que ella. Empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos, y supe que esta vez ella iba a mandar. No podía dejar de jadear al sentir esos masajes causados por sus movimientos de su pelvis, pero si algo me hizo poner los ojos en blanco fue sentir su mano entre ella y yo para sujetarme. Estaba acariciando mi pene despacio, fingiendo inocencia y repasándolo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Una de sus manitas apretaba y hacía una dolorosa presión en mis testículos, mientras que la otra sujetaba mi base para que ella pudiera moverse sin que se fuera a salir, logrando que poco a poco me fuera endureciendo otra vez. A los pocos minutos ya estaba uniéndome a ella, mezcla del orgullo de no quedarse atrás y de que el trabajo de Phoebe realmente era bueno. Gemía, desde lo más profundo de mi garganta y la escuchaba a ella quejarse en voz baja, casi inaudiblemente, tan excitada que apenas le salía la voz. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, porque no me atrevía a mirara a los ojos a esa niña después de la barbaridad que le estaba haciendo; si fuera mi hermana, o mi hija, porque con unos años más podría serlo, me mataría a mí mismo por esto. Y a pesar de todo, pensar en ello me hacía excitarme más y lograba que fuera más rápido, fuerte y salvaje que nunca en mi existencia: todo por ella._

_Sentí que ya no podía más, que pronto iba a venirme y traté de hacer lo posible para tardar más tiempo: era demasiado placentero entrar y salir, ir hasta el fondo sin que ella dijera una palabra para impedírmelo. Era como si me permitiese hacer cualquier cosa, a mí manera, dejándome sentir todo como yo quisiera. Gemí fuerte y terminé por sentir una oleada caliente desde mi espalda, reocrriendo mi pelvis y terminando entre medio de Phoebe y yo, logrando que ella gritara, encorvara su espalda para recibirme mejor y terminara junto a mí, al mismo tiempo._

_Gritó mi nombre, y yo me resistí a decir el suyo: era demasiado impuro para atreverme a pronunciarlo._

_Más tarde, pude semi volver a respirar. Tenía la espalda apoyada en el catre de la cama, con los ojos cerrados y aún dentro de Phoebe: habíamos llegado a la parte en que el efecto de la heroína se terminaba y hacía que nuestra energía se empezara a ir, y ahora todo era un sueño extraño, que iba y venía, combinándose con la realidad. Había sido nuestra primera vez juntos, y también sería la última: esa noche era un total error, que no debía nunca más volver a pasar._

_____―_ Pensé que no se iban a quedar quietos nunca ―dijo Gisselle, comiendo papas fritas sobre su cama, sin que ninguno de los dos nos hubiéramos percatado de que había llegado, y que también Rubí estaba ahí, conversando con Helena.

_Abrí los ojos al escucharla, y me removí un poco: quería más. Estaba cansado, mucho, pero quería más. Ya había trasgredido todas las reglas del mundo, una vez más, en ese momento, no iban a hacer ningún tipo de diferencia. _

_____―_ Estos tortolitos no se conforman con dos rondas _―__escuch__é__ que dijo Rub__í__, mirando a Helena con una sonrisa c__ó__mplice._

_La morena de cabello largo se puso de pie __y rebuscó entre sus cosas, mientras que Rubí nos tendió la última botella de cerveza que le quedaba cerca._

_____―_ Queremos ver más ―vitoreó Gisselle, con su típica voz de niñita inocente, mientras que Helena nos metía algo a la boca y Rubí nos hacía tragarlo con la ayuda del alcohol.

_En pocos minutos empezamos a sentir como nuestros cuerpos se llenaban de energía otra vez y volvimos a calentarnos, excitados por sobre el cansancio: ahora estábamos listos para durar mucho, mucho más._

Me reí despacio, entre nervioso y culpable por el recuerdo, y feliz y emocionado por haberlo tenido. Había estado en las nubes, mezcla de ira y vergüenza y felicidad, los días después de eso...además de preocupación, por supuesto.

___―_ Oh Dios, pienso en eso y aún me sonrojo. No puedo creer la forma en que te tomé...lo lamento, pero no me arrepiento...fue la mejor noche de mi vida entera. Espero que entiendas, por qué actué como actué al día siguiente en la mañana...

_Sentía un ligero dolor de espalda y que me dolía el trasero por lo duro de donde fuera que estuviera sentado, además de las piernas entumidas. Me moví un poco, tratando de saber en dónde estaba y me di cuenta que había alguien sobre mí. Recordé de golpe, todo lo que había pasado y por la sensación cálida que sentía en mi entrepierna, supe de inmediato que estaba dentro de Phoebe: entré en pánico. En lo único que pensé es que tenía que salir de ahí, por lo que separé mis manos de las suyas, que me tenían dulcemente sujeto, y las puse en el suelo. Me di un impulso hacia adelante, y me puse de pie, sin tomar en cuenta que ella estaba encima. Me horroricé cuando la vi boca abajo, había caído en posición de perrito y tenía algo de sangre seca en su vagina y mi corazón se rompió al instante: Merecía morir. Soy la peor persona que existe. __Me puse mis pantalones rápido, sujeté mi camisa y eché todo lo demás ahí adentro antes de salir dando un portazo que no pude controlar. Me sentía asqueroso, un violador común. Había, ¿Qué había hecho con esa niña?, ¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos?, ¿Cuántas cosas hicimos?...Cerré los ojos con frustración al recordar la forma en que la había tocado, en dónde la había tocado y la manera en que ella me había tocado a mí. No, no podía creer que hubiese hecho algo así, tan...tan desagradable._

_Entré a mi cuarto y me metí a bañar con agua fría, pero eso no alejaba todo de mi cabeza. Phoebe seguía en mí, su cuerpo seguía en mi memoria, su olor, su piel, su fuego, su fuerza, sus gritos..._

_____―_ ¿Por qué tanta desesperación? ___―_me preguntó Giovani al verme salir del baño y rebuscar entre mi caja con drogas.

_No le respondí, sólo busqué algo que me mantuviese dopado durante horas para no poder pensar en ella ni en lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. __Noté que ya no me quedaba demasiado, así que tomé mis cosas y me dirigí hasta la zona de descarga, encontrándome con Helena ahí._

_____―_ Hey Cole ___―_me dijo al verme pasar, yo fingí estar bien.

_____―_ Hola ___―_dije levantando la cabeza.

_____―_ Le rompiste el corazón, desalmado ___―_me dijo y me sentí a morir___―_ comprendo lo de tu apatía, pero en serio, pobre chica, la usaste como muñeca inflable y la dejaste ahí.

_____―_ No es cierto ___―me defendí, porque yo tenía mis razones...pero si lo pensaba bien, era exactamente como se veían las cosas de mi parte_.

_____―_ Cole, si te gusta tanto, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas y ya?

_____―_ No me gusta.

_Jamás había dicho algo más falso que eso._

_____―_ Sí claro. Te has pasado seis años sin nadie, y aparece esta chica y se te olvida todo. Cole, Phoebe te gusta: asúmelo.

_____―_ Está pésimo ___―reconocí suspirando, restregándome el rostro en pleno proceso de muerte cerebral_.

_____―_ Y tú le gustas a ella ___―continuó, ignorando lo que había dicho antes_.

_____― N_o puede pasar algo así de nuevo Helena, ¿Entiendes? Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que no pase ___―le dije casi a los gritos, furioso conmigo mismo y mi falta de control, ¿Cómo pude?_

_____―_ Entiendo ___―_dijo ella, con su típico voz de psicóloga___―_ pero eso ya lo intentaste antes, y terminaron teniendo más sexo que todo el centro junto. Va a pasar de nuevo si sigues encontrándote con ella ___―me explicó con naturalidad, y la odié, porque era cierto_.

_____― _Entonces no voy a verla ___―resolví con tono de niño malcriado, sin quererlo, claro._

_____―_ El amor siempre llama, Cole, siempre llama...___―me dijo, volteándose para irse hasta que recordó algo____―_ ¡Ah!, toma ___―_dijo entregándome una caja, sin mucha ceremonia.

_____―_ ¿Qué es eso? ___―le pregunté levantando una ceja, esperando a que no fuera lo que yo pensaba que era._

_______―_ Condones, supongo que sabes como funcionan _____―me dijo con ironía______― _Compré unos para ustedes.

_______―_ Te dije que no pasará de nuevo _____―refunfuñé, tratando de pasar de largo ante la tentadora idea._

_______―_ Cole, _____―me detuvo, tomándome del brazo______― _es mejor que estén listos, ¿Qué pasa si vuelve a ocurrir?, ¿Vas a corrier el riesgo de dejarla embarazada?

_Me congelé al escuchar eso, me paralicé. Todo mi ser se quedó en blanco, y si no tiritaba, era del puro shock._

_______― _¿No habías pensado en eso? _____―me preguntó con cara de lástima______― Cole, tiene diecisiete años, aún no termina ni la escuela, está atrapada aquí, ¿Crees que sería capaz de manejar un bebé?, ¿Estás dispuesto a arruinar su adolescencia? Tú sabes lo que es ser padre, y hey, eres mi amigo y te amo y a ella le he tomado mucho cariño en este tiempo: no hagan tonterías de las que podrán arrepentirse. Ella aún es una niña Cole, ¿Qué crees que va a decir su familia? Si no quieres verla más, vas a tener que irte o definitivamente encerrarte en tu cuarto; pero si quieres que esto salga bien y hacerla parte de tu vida, debes ir con cuidado y actuar como un adulto ______―me advirtió, mientras yo la escuchaba hipnotizado______― Protégete, protégela ______―finalizó, extendiéndome la cajita._

_______―_ Dile que los guarde, en caso de que vaya a seguir así de accesible _____―_dije de mala gana, yéndome de ahí a buscar un pozo al cual lanzarme.

_"¿Vas a correr el riesgo de dejarla embarazada?"_

_Soy un estúpido. No pensé en eso antes, y ya era demasiado tarde. Si Phoebe...si ella quedaba esperando un hijo mío, sería el final de su vida y todo por mi estúpida culpa. No podría soportar algo así...no la dejaría sola, por nada del mundo...porque no me arriesgaría a perder a otro hijo. No de nuevo, pero...¿Y ella?, ¿Querría Phoebe tenerlo?, Helena tenía razón, era una niña y, ¿Y su familia? Todo estaba mal..._

_______― No, no lo está ______―me dije en voz alta______― no ha pasado nada, nada va a pasar. Una oportunidad libre de errores, la próxima vez no se repetirá y el mundo seguirá girando ______―dije tratando de convencerme, mientras que mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la idea, que si bien por un lado me aterraba, por el otro me llenaba de esperanzas._  


_Tres semanas más tarde, tuve que entrar obligadamente al cuarto de las chicas. Desde "ese" día no iba, solía juntarme con Helena afuera, por el terror de encontrarme con la pequeña. Pasamos de largo, y vi que Phoebe se petrificó: me asusté, ¿Acaso...? Negué mentalmente: No podía estarlo. _

_______― _¿No hay? ―le preguntó Helena complacida, leyendo en su rostro lo que yo no identificaba.

_______― _No ―respondió cortante, casi imperceptiblemente.

― _No ―repitió Rubí, más fuerte y claro._

_Pude respirar. Estaba un poco triste sí, porque había cometido el error de imaginarme un hijo por el que luchar. Uno que no fuese a perder, a quien tuviese la oportunidad de ver crecer y criar junto a una mujer que en realidad amo...no como con mi otra familia. Mi otra familia, sonaba repulsivo decir algo así...pero era cierto: yo nunca había sentido, experimentado el amor de pareja, hasta conocer a Phoebe. Beatriz había sido una chica, más importante que el resto, sí, y la madre de mi hija, también, pero no la mujer de mi vida. __Salí del cuarto, no la pude mirar a los ojos ni decirle nada, por que...¿Qué debía decirle?, ¿Que me dolía saber que no íbamos a ser tres, pero que al mismo tiempo me hacía feliz saber que no había arruinado su vida? No...no podía decirle algo así._

Me limpié las lágrimas, ahora que recordaba lo estúpido que había sido al no cerciorarme bien. Debí haber notado en su rostro aquél brillo, en su cuerpo la hinchazón, en su personalidad algún cambio, pero no vi nada. No vi nada hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

_____― _Y al final si lo estabas..._____―_sollocé, pensando en las veces que había tenido el placer de tocar a mi hijo por encima del vientre de Phoebe_____―_ Lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes, si lo hubiesehehco quizás...todo hubiese sido distinto entonces, para todos nosotros...

* * *

**Bueno, sé que es raro leer las cosas desde el punto de Cole pero sentía que era importante hacerlo así. Me gusta. Creo que se ve su lado más humano, y una diferencia entre lo que Phoebe sentía y apreciaba, con lo que pasaba por la cabeza de este chico, ¿Me dan sus opinones?**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Daniie Armstrong:** Creo que ya sabes que Don Cole no muere...pobrecito, ¡Me da mucha tristeza!

**Vane-chan6:** Me gusta mucho que te haya gustado! Siempre he pensado, que desde arriba, la gente quenos ama puede vernos. Pobre abuela u.u, pero bueno, la vida sigue...al menos Paige entendió la lección y Cole logró salir adelante.


	8. Epílogo II

**Ese día que pensé que no llegaría jamás, llegó: cap final de esta secuela. No los molesto más, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Epílogo, parte II: En los ojos de Cole.**

Llevo casi media hora llorando sin detenerme, pensando en ella, en Ben...en nuestras amigas y en la tétrica forma en la que todo había acabado, ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a eso? No es tan fácil de no darse cuenta ahora...pero antes, jamás en la vida nos hubiésemos imaginado que las cosas tomarían tal rumbo, ¿Cómo?, Todo se veía tan podrido y complicado...tan angustiante que nunca nos dio tiempo de mirar más allá y notar en qué estaban los demás.

_― _Lamento eso. _―_le dije, limpiándome la cara de lágrimas.

_Hoy se cumplen tres meses desde que Phoebe está aquí, debería de irse entre hoy y mañana, pero después de haberla acusado y de su adicción a las drogas, esta vez cierta, su tratamiento se extendió. Lo que me preocupa es que hay rumores de un motín, y no quiero que ella esté aquí en ese caso._

_Eran pasadas las doce de la noche, pero el pensamiento de poder extrañarla, de morir si algo le pasaba, me hicieron desear ir a reunirme con ella._

― _¡Hola! ―celebró Gisselle cuando me vio entrar._

_Venía drogado: jamás me había permitido tener algo con Phoebe si uno de los dos no lo estaba. No le dije nada, la pasé de largo y desarropé a la tercera de las Halliwell. Me desabroché los pantalones, le subí la camisa y le quité su ropa interior, la cual dejé en su cama. Bajé la mia hasta mis tobillos, y tomé a Phoebe entre mis brazos._

― _Muévete. ―le ordené a Helana, haciéndola salir de su cama y dejar de hacer el crucigrama que armaba con Giselle, para dejárnosla a nosotros, mientras que Rubí se alistaba para mirar._

_Puse a Phoebe boca arriba en la cama de Helena, con su espalda sobre el colchón y sus brazos tras su cabeza: así podría seguir durmiendo mientras yo tenía sexo con ella. Estaba muy excitado, y no pude resistir las ganas de tocarme al tener semejante panorama frente a mis ojos._

_Tenía a Rubí masturbándose a mi lado, pero no me disgustaba tanto esta vez. Aunque sí solía hacerlo, a pesar de que Phoebe nunca le decía nada...creo que por eso yo tampoco lo hacía. Le introduje uno de mis dedos para ver cuán abierta estaba, y gemí. De verdad que la sensación era excelente. Gemí de nuevo y comencé a ir más rápido e introduje mi tercer dedo, pero no quería venirme por mi cuenta: quería a Phoebe._

___―_ Suficiente. ―mascullé.

_Apoyé sus pies tras mis hombros y sujeté su cadera con mis manos para traerla al borde de la cama. Llevé sus rodillas hasta su pecho antes de intentar entrar, pero no lo lograba. Logré poner mi punta cerca de un espacio, pero no era el tradicional. Intenté moverme más abajo, pero mi coordinación era nula, y Phoebe se alertó de inmediato al creer que yo quería entrar ahí._

_Escuché a Rubí emitir un gemido, y reconocí que jugaba con su consolador._

_- No. __―m__e dijo Phoebe con tono serio, firme y fuerte. Me alejé de ahí, para hacerle ver que no tenía aquellas intenciones. Yo la respetaba, a pesar de ser frío y distante._

― _Yo te ayudo. ―se ofreció Rubí, ansiosa por ver y tomó mi miembro para dirigirlo hasta la vagina de Phoebe― no tengo todo el da ―añadió, empujando mi cadera hacia adelante, pero por el puro hecho de no complacerla, entré muy, muy lento._

_Odiaba cuando me daban órdenes._

_Apenas lograba mantener mi ritmo calmado, porque tenía demasiada energía para ir así de despacio, así que perdí la paciencia y mis ganas de frustrar a Rubí fallaron, y aceleré. Iba rápido, duro, y buscando ir lo más profundo posible: hacía eso cada vez que estaba así de drogado, porque mi poca empatía desaparecía y olvidaba por completo que estaba lastimando a Phoebe, incluso, el sentido de la palabra dolor no existía en mi cabeza. Era algo que no tenía sentido, por eso, pasaba el día dopado: para no sentir dolor nunca más._

_Empujé hacia adelante tratando de meterme más, y la vi apretar sus puños y arquear la espalda, con los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes, adolorida._

_― Sigue durmiendo. ―le pedí con un ronco sonido― a menos que desees participar y cambiar de posición._

_No me dijo nada e intentó relajar su rostro. Llevábamos teniendo ese tipo de sexo desde que descubrí que no estaba embarazada de mí.  
_  
Luego de dar unas vueltas por el centro en busca de nada en especial, vi a dos figuras atracadas contra la pared. Suspiré, pensando en cuán obvio era que todo el mundo hacía lo que quería aquí adentro y la directora aún no se enteraba. Seguí caminando, sin que me importara pasar por delante de esos dos tocándose: solamente necesitaba pasar por la escalera, eso era todo. A medida que me fui acercando, pude distinguir a Giovani, y no me sorprendí, pero cuando miré mejor, vi a Phoebe: y me sangre hirvió de un segundo a otro.

La vi cerrar las piernas de golpe, y lo escuché a él decir:

― ¿Ahora te haces la difícil?

Me fijé que una de sus manos se estaba moviendo, y vi también que era una bajo la falda de Phoebe.

_―_ Vete...―la escuché decir, gimiendo y arqueándose un poco.

Apreté los puños, ciego por los celos y sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeé a Giovani en la nariz, tomando además, su muñeca para sacar su mano de Phoebe. Seguí golpeándolo, sin pensar en nada más que sus dedos estaban mojados con ella, con mí Phoebe. Con la mujer que yo amaba. Y lo odié más que nunca en mi vida, además, de que mi rabia creció al reconocerme enamorado de ella. Ambos éramos igual de enfermos por meternos con una niña diez años menor que los dos.

Apenas me distraje, Giovani se puso de pie y salió corriendo, mientras que yo atraqué a Phoebe más contra la pared. Le subí la blusa, y empecé a besarla, a morder despacio y desabroché mi pantalón: sabía que Phoebe estaba en condiciones de aceptarme, por la forma en que se sentían sus senos. Le subí la falda, le enredé las piernas en mi cadera y apoyé su espada contra la pared mientras me metía para empezar a embestir, diciéndole que ella era mía y la única persona que tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en su zona privada, era yo.

Era el único enfermo de ambos que tenía su cuerpo, y estaba dispuesto a pagar todas las penas del infierno por hacerlo.

_― Iré más lento. __―__le asegur__é __con voz rasposa, y en serio intenté hacerlo, pero no podía, por lo que cambié de estrategia._

_Acaricié su clítoris buscando estimularla un poco: el único detalle, era que eso me excitaba más. Estaba a punto de venirme y mis manos se empezaron a mover en cualquier dirección entre las piernas de Phoebe, frenético como la sensación fogosa en mi bajo vientre. La hice llegar tres veces antes de lograrlo yo y Rubí emitió otro gemido al mismo tiempo que nosotros dos._

_Suspiré, apoyé mi frente contra la cama de arriba cuando me di cuenta de que me había olvidado del condenado condón, y supe que era mejor irme en ese momento antes de aumentar las posibilidades. Empujé una vez más adelante, por impulso más que por razonamiento, y salí de entre las piernas de Phoebe. Le puse su ropa interior, la acosté de nuevo, me puse mis pantalones y la arropé de manera descuidada antes de salir de ahí._

_A la mañana siguiente al despertar y tener un poco más de conciencia, recordé algo que había visto esa noche, que también había visto una vez antes pero había pasado por alto al creer que no era más que mi imaginación. Pero hoy, estando así de consciente, tenía que comprobar mi teoría. Fui a la habitación de Phoebe y al no verla, supuse que estaba en la baño._

_Había una sola ducha corriendo y tenía la ropa de Phoebe afuera, así que supe que era ella. Abrí la caceta. Le rodeé la cintura y la hice voltear antes de quedarme mirando su cuerpo. Ella se siguió echando shampoo, y yo me dediqué a trabajar. Rocé sus pezones, recorrí su espalda, su vientre varias veces. La atraje hacia adelante, y revisé su vagina, palpando despacio y encontrando efectivamente, lo que había creído ver antes._

_Me enguajé las manos con agua y salí de ahí, destrozado: Phoebe estaba embarazada. Todo en su cuerpo nos decía que un bebé suyo y mío, crecía en su interior para ver la luz en poco tiempo. __Estaba decidido: si antes Phoebe no podía drogarse, ahora menos que nunca. Tenía que proteger a nuestro hijo, y preferí no decirle nada a ella antes de que entrara en pánico total. Debía ser yo quien manejara la situación por ahora, porque nada me aseguraba que fuera posible que ese niño viviera...tenía que ser honesto y saber que tenía por lo menos dos o tres meses de embarazo, y con todo lo que Phoebe solía consumir, las posibilidades de que el bebé tuviera opciones de ser viable, eran casi nulas._

_Pero no iba a rendirme por ello._

_Cuando llegó, se sentó a mi lado y yo le inyecté una mezcla de placebos con un poquitito de cualquier cosa suave para engañarla: pero ella no era tonta y lo notó enseguida. No precisamente el cambio, sino que algo era diferente._

_Así la mantuve, durante dos meses, pendiente de no darle nada, y si le daba, eran engaños. Ocupando el tiempo en darle sexo, o llevarle trabajo para distraerla lo máximo posible. Ella no preguntaba nada, porque era un acuerdo tácito, y para mí, era mejor cargar con el dolor solo a tener que preocuparla también a ella._

_―_ Fui feliz, no te miento. _―_le conté jugando con una florecilla que crecía en el pasto cerca de ella, unas que yo mismo había plantado ahí_― _increíblemente feliz al imaginarme una vida, una familia contigo y...tuve mucho miedo amor, tanto que no supe cómo reaccionar y me arrepiento si, si tan sólo hubiese sido más valiente, más inteligente, más maduro menos...menos yo, quizás, hoy estarías aquí conmigo, celebrando que cumples veinte años y con nuestro hijo en tus brazos.

Sentí un nudo, un dolor puzante atravesando mi corazón al imaginarme eso, era una imagen perfecta: la más perfecta y asombrosa de todas, pero nada más que un sueño, una imaginación, una utopía de una escena que nunca pasaría y mi corazón siempre lucharía por tener.

A pesar de saber que era imposible.

_Eran eso de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Phoebe apareció en mi habitación susurrando mi nombre. Sabía que algo así podría pasar entre ayer, hoy y mañana, correspondiendo al final de su periodo, o algo por el estilo...porque aunque estaba embarazada, seguía sangrando, y a mi me daba pavor pensar que en alguno de esos sangramientos pudiera irse nuestro hijo._

_Pero no lo hacía: cada vez que Phoebe volvía, yo confirmaba que el bebé seguía con nosotros._

_― Cole... ― me dijo acercándose a mi oído, y le me tapé la boca con brutalidad._

_― Ya te oí.―respondí, y me puse de pie― No tengo suficiente para dos, ―mentí, y aunque sabía que ella sabía que no era cierto, insistí en ello― lo lamento, lo usaré en mí._

_Me senté, me inyecté y me puse de pie para chequear que todo siguiera bien._ _La recosté en mi cama con suavidad; desde ese día la trataba con mucho cuidado, más del necesario, preocupado por su vida y la del pequeño ser que llevaba dentro. Ambos estaban en una posición difícil, demasiado riesgosa para poder aceptarlo. Le subí la blusa y acaricié sus caderas, deteniéndome a acariciar su vientre, por ende, a nuestro hijo. Le di besos, varios, tratando de sentir alguna patada, algún movimiento, o algo, pero nunca los había sentido y ahora menos._

_No sé si ella las había sentido alguna vez, pero sí sé que se enteró hace poco, no más de dos semanas. No tenía clara la exactitud, porque ninguno hablaba del tema._

_Me da miedo pensar en que esté asustada, enojada, o no quiera tenerlo. No me comenta nada, tampoco quiero preguntarle...no quiero presionarla y me siento fuera de lugar, sin derecho a opinar, a decir nada, y solamente con la responsabilidad de cuidar de ella: porque yo fui quien arruinó su vida, yo me encargué de hacerle daño. Traté de no pensar en eso y menos en un mundo en donde Phoebe me odiara y no quisiera verme, por lo que continué en lo que estaba haciendo. Seguía ligeramente sobrio porque nunca llegaba a la euforia antes de asegurarme de que nuestro hijo seguía ahí, porque me daba demasiado miedo enamorarme de ella si hacíamos las cosas de forma sana y sin drogas entre medio, porque sabía que hacerlo sin ello, dejaría de ser sexo y se transformaría de inmediato en hacer el amor._

_Le subí el pijama, le separé las piernas y mi espíritu se vino abajo. Palpé, miré, una dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, mil veces pero no había nada: no había nada. No estaba el color violeta, no estaban las marcas que debía encontrar, y eso me decía que mi hijo tampoco estaba. Mi hijo se había ido._

_Mi hijo estaba muerto._

_Nunca había sentido un dolor más profundo que ese, jamás se había detenido mi corazón así y en mi vida, me había sentido más vacío y destruido: nunca tan calculador y frío, tan cerrado a todo, tan artificial. Le pregunté con gesto si ya lo había expulsado, y me tomó la mano palpante para llevarla hasta su vientre, diciéndome que el niño seguía ahí adentro._

_Cerré los ojos, sin querer creer nada, aunque sabiendo que era cierto. No habían dudas de que era cierto porque yo mismo lo había comprobado. Decidí que era lo mejor que Phoebe se deshiciera del feto pronto, de otra manera su vida podría correr un peligro muy serio: ya habíamos perdido a nuestro bebé, no me arriesgaría a perderla también a ella._

_― ¿Heroína? ―le pregunté.  
_  
_No dejé que respondiera y le inyecté una mezcla de cosas que tenía preparada para cuando este día llegara, pero con mi fe puesta en que nunca pasaría. Quería evadirme, y evadirla también a ella de todo este dolor. Nos desvestimos por el calor, y dejé que me montara, pero no la quise tocar, mirar, ni siquiera de reojo: me dolía mucho saber que estaba cargando a un hijo que jamás podría ver la luz del sol y que toda mi esperanza, mis sueños, mi estúpida imaginación jamás iban a hacerse realidad._

_Empecé a tomar el control e ir rápido, porque quería sentirla lastimándome, enterrándome las uñas, rasguñándome: quería sentir que me hacía pagar por haberle hecho algo así. De paso, ella se dejaba castigar al sentir el dolor de mis embestidas. Quería llorar, pero no, me lo permití: todo esto era mi culpa, y no tenía derecho a actuar como víctima cuando no era más que el primer culpable. __Terminé, protegiéndola con un condón para no ensuciar el terreno de nuestro bebé, y ella se puso de pie, su ropa y salió sin decir nada: tampoco la detuve. No me sentía apto para aceptar su llanto, y me daba miedo que quizás, para ella no fuese más que un alivio...pero yo sabía que no lo era, porque yo, a pesar de todo, la conocía: se consideraba una madre desde el momento en que supo, y ahora, ya no lo era. No iba a serlo, no creo que algo así sea fácil de llevar._

_Más tarde, casi dos horas después en la que me dediqué a llorar con los ojos cerrados. Giovani apareció para decirnos que todos teníamos que estar en la cancha: estábamos de rehenes. Phoebe y yo no lo notábamos, perdidos en nuetro sufrimiento, pero llevábamos bajo el cargo de esos locos bastantes días. Fui, salí rápido, porque sabía que las chicas tendrían que ir también y prefería estar cerca para cuidarlas en caso de cualquier cosa._

_Iba caminando, cuando sentí un grito que desgarró hasta lo último de mi ser, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrí a la velocidad del rayo para encontrarme con Phoebe cerrando los ojos en el piso, afirmándose el vientre y con las piernas manchadas de sangre. La tomé en brazos y corrí desesperadamente con ella hasta la enfermería, y tanto Rubí, Gisselle y Helena fueron tras mío. Giovani estaba tan sorprendido que no dijo nada, y siguió en lo suyo, mientras que uno de sus gorilas fue tras de nosotros para asegurarnos de que todo estaría bien: no lo dejamos pasar. Se quedó afuera de la puerta, haciendo vigilia._

_Este es uno de los momentos más angustiantes de mi vida. Acabo de recostar a Phoebe sobre una camilla, y una de las encargadas de la salud de este lugar, le está haciendo algunas revisiones, pero yo sé en qué terminará todo esto: aborto._

_― Necesito que nos dejen a solas. ―dijo la mujer._

_Yo la miré, y me quedé sentado. Las demás tampoco se movieron, y ella continuó con su trabajo sin pedirnos que no fuéramos otra vez._

_Esperé, paciente y aterrorizadamente a que la pequeña abriera sus ojos de nuevo. Tomé sus manos en las mías, viéndome incapaz de hacer nada más que acariciarlas._

_Tenía miedo, de todo. Sentía culpa, demasiada. Estaba destruido, por completo._

_Rezaba. Estaba rezando, después de años, muchos años, había vuelto a Dios; le pedía que la protegiera, le decía que a pesar de que nos hubiésemos abandonado el uno al otro, que no la abandonara a ella. Le rogaba por nuestro hijo, por una mínima esperanza, por una oportunidad, la última quizás...le pedía por sus vidas, porque ahora, me atrevía a reconocer ante él que la amaba: yo amaba a Phoebe más que a mí mismo, más que a nadie...en un amor que solamente podía competir con el que sentía por mis hijos, por los dos. Y la quería viva, la quería sana, la quería feliz...conmigo o sin mí, y eso pedía: felicidad para Phoebe, la vida que ella merecía y aunque sonara cruel, que sintiera rechazo por mí y nuestro bebé, para que su vida pudiera seguir adelante sin tener que llevar el dolor más grande que una persona puede tener, como es la muerte de un hijo._

_La mujer nos miraba, negaba, se daba vueltas. Las chicas no decían nada, solamente miraban, todas metidas en sus propias cabezas; me pregunté qué pensaban._

_― No sé si sabían pero, su compañera está embarazada o...lo estaba. ―nos dijo después de un rato, después de haberlo dudado un poco._

_No dije nada. No moví un músculo, por lo que no sé qué caras pusieron las otras, y si dijeron algo, no las oí. La señora siguió hablando, yo no puse atención, porque no había nada que ella pudiese decir que fuese nuevo o me reconfortara: porque sabía que éste no era más que el principio del final, de uno tan incierto para mí como para todos._

_Esperé. Necesitaba comprobar que Phoebe estuviese bien, que fuese a sobrevivir a esto: necesitaba verla, porque no sabía cuándo sería la última vez que podría hacerlo y cada momento parecía el adiós, sin que realmente lo fuera y, entonces, me preguntaba si realmente tendríamos que despedirnos alguna vez o si nos mantendríamos así, estáticos para siempre, pero juntos._

_Y después de esperar lo que me parecieron siglos, Phoebe abrió los ojos._

_No solté su mano, no dejé de acariciarla, pero tampoco me atreví a mirarla, porque no quería ver muerte en ellos, no quería ver el dolor encerrado en sus orbes, uno que había evitado desde hacia mucho: nunca la miraba a los ojos, temeroso de ver su alma rota, y más aún, de notar cuánto me amaba y reconocer que yo moriría por ella._

_Más de una vez._

_― Pensé que no despertarías...―lloró Gisselle._

_― Nos diste un susto ― se quejó Rubí, cruzada de brazos._

_Pestañeé mirando de reojo hacia un lado y me miró. Yo sostenía mi mentón sobre la unión de nuestros manos y vi a la mujer que había estado con nosotros, acercarse._

_― Tengo lamentables noticias que darte._

_― ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ―murmuró irritada, mirando a Helena._

_― Casi dos horas. ―le respondió ésta._

_― Y tu bebé...lleva muerto cuatro días...―agregó Giselle._

_Estuve a punto de corregirla y decirle "su bebé", también mío, pero no valía la pena hacerlo. __Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y sentí lágrimas volver a caer por mi rostro. No pude evitar acompañarla, porque verla sufrir así no tenía nombre. Ahora sí que era real. Era mi culpa, debí haberla protegido mejor...a ella y a nuestro hijo, debí haberla mantenido lejos de todo esto...debía haberme encargado que jamás hubiese probado nada...porque de esa manera nuestro bebé nunca hubiera existido, porque de esa forma, lo nuestro jamás hubiera pasado._

_No me arrepiento de haberla conocido y de amarla, sino de haberle hecho tanto daño._

_― ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas embarazada? ―le preguntó la mujer._

_― ¿Cuándo puedo irme? ―preguntó Phoebe, ignorándola de nuevo con la voz quebrada y la mirada perdida._

_Yo sabía que la respuesta iba a disgustarle, pero no me atrevía a dársela yo._

_― Aún tienes que expulsar el feto._

_Phoebe se quedó petrificada. Me miró, y yo desvié la mirada. La mujer daba explicaciones que yo sabía que Phoebe no escuchaba, yo si lo hice: quería saber qué iba a pasar para que en caso de que cualquier anormalidad ocurriera, poder ayudar en algo. Le ofrecieron anestesia pero no aceptó, y yo no la obligué a aceptarla. Durante la espera hice todo lo posible por ayudarla a sentirse menos mal, acaricié su espalda, le hice masajes desde los muslos hasta su cuello, intenté darle calor. Las otras chicas la ayudaban también, y yo podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Helena sintiéndolo por nosotros. Phoebe se veía miserable, gritaba, lloraba, se sentaba y gemía de dolor, y yo no podía hacer nada por detenerlo._

_La mujer le había recomendado que se levantara y caminara un poco, de esa forma ayudaría a dilatar más rápido. Pero se negó, otra vez, y de nuevo, no la obligué a nada. Luego de diez horas en que mi corazón se desgarró sin detenerse, se afirmó de mi mano y cerró los ojos, y supe que el momento había llegado. Le decían que empujara pero ella no quería hacerlo._

_Yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera._

_― Phoebe, tienes que hacerlo en algún momento. ―le dijo Helena con la voz triste._

_Le hice un gesto para que se fuera, lo que faltaba era mi responsabilidad. Separé mis manos de la de ella, me senté en su espalda para darle apoyo y la recosté en mi pecho, tomando sus manos para que se sintiera más segura. Suspiré, ahogué un sollozo y apoyé su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Estaba destrozado. Las ganas de pujar volvieron, porque la sentí contraerse, pero no lo hizo y la mujer intentó acercarse, pero Phoebe le lanzó una patada agresiva, con una mirada asesina._

_― Respira...―le susurré al oído al sentir un espamo causado por una contracción―aprieta mi mano, y empuja..._

_Apretó mi mano con fuerza, pero no se quejó. Se echó un poco para adelante, e hizo su mejor esfuerzo. Odiaba verla así, odiaba verla sufriendo, cansada, sobretodo porque cuando todo eso terminara, nada habría valido la pena. Nos quedaríamos vacíos, sin nada...sobretodo ella, y todo por mi culpa._

_― Veo la cabeza ―nos anunció la mujer._

_Phoebe escondió su cara en mi pecho, y un grito proveniente de su boca me hizo sentir un escalofrío: era otra contracción. No quería pujar, lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo...no podía perderla también a ella. Le acaricié las manos, intentando darle el amor y la comprensión que necesitaba en aquél momento, y luego le susuré despacio._

_― Puja._

_Sentí que asintió, y la abracé con más fuerza, dándole impulso para que pujara por segunda vez. Ésta vez duró más que antes, y la vi apretar los párpados, fruncir los labios e inflar las mejillas, mientras casi se sentaba en la camilla antes de dejarse caer atrás otra vez, exhausta sobre mi pecho._

_Se quedó respirando agitadamente, mientras yo le acariciaba las manos, la espalda, su vientre. Otra contracción llegó, pero ella intentó fingir que no había pasado. Apreté su mano, animándola a seguir._

_― No ―me pidió con un hilo de voz―porf..._

_― Hazlo ―le pedí interrumpíendola con toda la suavidad y dulzura que pude darle._

_Tampoco era fácil para mí, pero debía manterme fuerte, guiarla, ayudarla en todo lo que fuera posible. Los pasos de la mujer se acercaron a nosotros, y por la cara que hizo Phoebe, supe que iba a gritarle, patearla o echarla de ahí. No era que aquella señora me importara, pero si me preocupaba Phoebe, y si algo llegaba a pasarle, ella sería la única capaz de salvarle la vida._

_― No. ―le pedí por las mismas razones._

_Frunció los labios, hizo un puchero que me recordó a mi hija cuando la regañaba. Trató de apretar mi mano, pero la unión era tan fuerte que no teníasentido. Pujó por tercera vez, y duró varios segundos, más que nunca haciéndolo. Mordió mi camisa, los dientes le chirreaban y yo temíapor su mandíula. Gritaba, chillaba, lloraba como ubiese deseado no haberla visto jamás. Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, y su grito se desarmó, en lo ronco de su garganta lastimada._

_― Es un varón._

_Sonreí para mis adentros. Un niñito...un hijo. Un pequeño al que enseñaría a hacer tantas cosas...quien sería el mimado de su madre, de sus tías, de su bisabuela...amado y adorado por su hermana. Un hijo mío y de Phoebe, que nunca llegaríamos a conocer. Me pregunto, ¿Qué le hubiese gustado?, ¿Deportes?, ¿Juegos de mesa?, ¿Y si quería bailar Ballet?, ¿O si quería ser policía?, ¿Músico?, ¿Ingeniero?...¿O si era mal genio?, ¿Qué si le gustaba ayudar a los demás?, ¿Y si tenía facilidades para los idiomas?, ¿O si odiaría ir a la escuela?, ¿Le hubiera gustado una bicicleta para su cumpleaños, o un gameboy?_

_Nunca iba a saberlo._

_Jamás._

_Mis pensamientos se disiparon cuando sentí a Phoebe apretar mi mano y pegar un salto, abriendo los ojos __asustada cuando una tijera la separó de nuestro bebé. Parecía en shock, como a punto de desmayarse o ponerse a destruir la habitación ante eso. __La mujer se llevó a nuestro hijo, yo me quedé con Phoebe hasta que terminara de alumbrar. Lloraba sin parar, y yo la tenía entre mis brazos, tomándole las manos para darle fuerza, una que ni yo tenía. La abracé más fuerte, porque ni yo podía dejar de llorar de manera histérica y apoyé mi cara sobre su hombro, mientras nos mecía a ambos, de atrás para adelante. Junté nuestras manos sobre su pecho, y nos quedamos así, como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo que aquél insoportable dolor._

_― Debe despedirse. ―nos aconsejó al volver a entrar, cargando a la pequeña criaturita sin vida entre sus brazos._

_Sé que ese comentario incrementó el odio de Phoebe, y a decir verdad, también el mío._

_Ella estiró sus brazos, separando nuestras manos y recibió el pequeñísimo porte de nuestro hijo entre ellos. Yo quería sostenerlo, pero no quise quitarle ese momento a ella...podía esperar. Era tan pequeño como nunca había visto a un ser humano, y rodeé a Phoebe de nuevo, para sostener a nuestro bebé sobre sus manos. __Era hermoso, y perfecto...estaba enfermo. Sabía que era posible, pero nunca me lo había imaginado de esa forma y no soportaba el saberlo, pero ella se veía tranquila...ella siempre había sabido que no venía bien. Aún así, intenté ser fuerte y continué mirándolo...se parecía a ella a pesar de todo, tenía esa inocencia, ese ángel...la forma de la cara. No me atreví a moverme, aunque mis piernas estaban pesadas y mis brazos cansados, y ella tampoco...debía tener las piernas acalambradas, agarrotadas, pero las mantuvo abiertas.  
__Nos quedamos así, los tres juntos, los tres de luto. Sólo había silencio, y era lo mejor...porque si es que se daba el milagro de poder oír un mínimo sonido de parte de nuestro bebé que nos diera alguna esperanza, quería poder oírlo._

_Nunca oímos nada._

― Te prometo que jamás había sentido un dolor más grande y profundo que ese. ―le dije sin despejar más lágrimas de mi cara; era inútil, ya que seguían apareciendo una tras otra sin parar. Ocurrió una vez el año pasado cuando fue su primer aniversario de muerte, ocurre hoy cuando es su segundo y ocurrirá cada vez, cada año más que se cumple y en el que yo no pueda estar junto a ella.― De verdad quería formar una familia contigo, por muy...grotesco que suene.

_Han pasado algunas horas desde que Phoebe dio a luz, y yo trato de ser un hombre, un soporte para ella y busco una manera de salir de aquí. Le pedí permiso a Giovani, ridículo sí, pero él estaba dirigiendo a todos los locos, y como algo de respeto le queda por mi presencia, me dejó salir. Quiero ir a enterrar a mi hijo, a darle una santa sepultura, a demostrarle que a pesar de todo, lo amo._

_Al entrar a la salita, ella seguía acostada sobre la camilla, abrazando a nuestro niño, meciéndolo. Me quedé mirándola, a ella y a nuestro bebé. Estaba cansada, ojerosa, pálida y con los ojos rojos. Se veía débil, pequeña como nunca y frágil como siempre. Seguía recostada en aquella camilla manchada de sangre, y la camisa que le había dado, o más bien que ella se había quedado luego de que yo la dejara en su cuarto una vez, estaba entre café y roja oscura, teñida de sangre seca. __Se me partió el corazón, si es que era posible que se siguiera rompiendo. No puedo creer todo lo que nos ha pasado en tan poco tiempo...no puedo creer que hayamos perdido la prueba de que nuestro amor era cierto._

_Caminé hasta ella, estaba derrotado pero no debía dar señales de ello. La senté y traté de sostenerla mientras ella estiraba un poco sus piernas. Una vez que se sentó, puse una de mis manos en su rodilla y otra en su tobillo, estirando su pierna derecha hacia atrás y adelante, para ayudarla a desacalambrase. Luego hice lo mismo con la otra. __Tomé una toalla que cargaba conmigo, la humedecí con agua tibia para limpiarla un poco. Aproveché de acariciarla con mi tacto, de demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, siendo suave, dulce y delicado, casi por primera vez. De decirle que mi trabajo era protegerla, y siempre lo haría. Luego tomé una seca para poder vestirla sin que quedara húmeda. Ella me observaba, algo sorprendida, pero agradecida. Tenía a nuestro hijo en brazos todavía, y no iba a soltarlo por nada del mundo. La vestí, me aseguré de que todo quedase bien y que su pantalón no le apretara el estómago. __Llegó el momento de desocupar sus brazos para ponerle una blusa limpia, y aunque le dolió, me tendió a nuestro hijo._

_― Tenlo. ―me pidió._

_Su voz sonó quebrada, era la primera vez que hablaba después de pedirme que no antes de pujar otra vez._

_Dejó a mi bebé en mis brazos, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no dejé caer. Lo así con más fuerza, quería abrigarlo, que se sintiera seguro. Repasé su nariz con mi dedo, era diminuta...y su mano...la apoyé en la mía. Y recordé la primera vez que tuve a mi hija en brazos, era pequeña, pero nunca tanto...queríaque mi niño llorara, que estirara sus bracitos hasta su madre...que, que me pusiera nervioso al no saber cómo callarlo. Entregárselo a ella, sonriendo al ver, que al momento de abrazarlo, él se quedaba tranquilo._

_Pero eso jamásiba a ocurrir. Estábamos prohibidos, los tres._

_― Por si acaso. ―le dije, con la voz trizada, al recordar que le había llevado un protector en caso de que volviese a sangrar._

_Ella lo recibió y se dedicó a terminar de vestirse y amarrarse su sudoroso y húmedo cabello._

_― Ayúdame a pararme._

_Eso sonó como órden. Ella jamás me daba órdenes, pero yo sabía que ya no era la misma jovencita que llegó aquí meses atrás. La afirmé con mi mano libre, y no la dejé moverse. La bajé de la cama, y no la solté, incluso cuando tocó el suelo con sus pies. Entre ambos le pusimos las zapatillas, y su cara me dijo que algo faltaba._

_― Mi diario. Iré por él, espérame aquí._

_― No._  
_  
Si pensaba que iba a dejarla así en esas condiciones, apenas despierta, sola en este lugar, estaba loca. Si queríasu diario, iríamos juntos...era estúpido ir por un cuaderno, pero para ella significaba algo realmente importante, de otra manera, ni siquiera lo hubiese mencionado. La afirmé y la llevé cargando todo su peso en mí, no quería que caminara más de lo necesario, solamente la dejaba apoyarse en el suelo de vez en cuando._

_Al entrar, ella tomó su diario, metió una hoja que no sabíaqué era, y guardó su diario entre su blusa y su chaqueta, y estábamos listos para partir._

_La puse delante mípara sujetarla, porque ella quería caminar. Era terca. Ella sujetaba firmemente a nuestro hijo, y yo a ella. La guié hasta un pasillo en donde la dejé en el suelo, protegiédola de los vidrios que iban a saltar luego de romper la gran ventana que iba a usar para sacárnos de ahí._

_―Espérame._

_Tomé el extintor, y aproveché de descargar mi dolor en la destrucción del cristal. Dejé caer el extintor, y salté para atráspara evitar herirme: no por mí, sino por Phoebe. Teníaque estar sano para poder encargarme de ella._

_― ¿Estás bien?_

_Asentí. Limpié el área de pedacitos. La tomé en mi espalda, y la bajé mientras ella seguíafirme de nuestro bebé. Los guié a un callejuela, atravesamos unas rejas rotas y llegamos hasta una calle llena de autos. La bajé de mi espalda, y le pregunté casi rutinariamente, másconcentrado en qué hacer ahora, si estaba bien._

_― ¡Taxi! ―me indicó a modo de respuesta._

_Estaba pésimo. Pero al menos tenía energía, aunque fuese un poco._

_Me senté atrás, la recibí en mis brazos y se recostó sobre mi pecho. Se quedó dormida. Parecía un ángel, uno que no merecía. Era hermosa, más que ninguna otra mujer que hubiese visto en mi vida._

_Entramos a una funeraria en donde la senté antes de ir al mostrador. El joven me preguntó qué quería, dudé: sabía a lo que iba pero no tenía el estómago para pedirlo. Le indiqué a nuestro hijo, el que Phoebe protegía entre sus brazos y él se fue. Tardó unos minutos, horribles, eternos, cortos minutos antes de volver. Me enseñó un féretro blanco, hermoso, único y perfecto. No quise mirarlo más, no me atreví a decir nada y simplemente pagué antes de poder irnos. Era casi cuadrado y con una pequeña cruz en la parte de arriba. Me daba paz, dolorosa paz._

_Salimos de ahí, y Phoebe tomó dirección a la iglesia. No era un lugar al que quisiera ir, hacia mucho que Dios y yo no teníamos nada, pero había permitido que Phoebe viviera...quizás, era mi deber ir para agradecérselo. No lo sé. La tomé en brazos, estaba sufriendo mucho al caminar, y a pesar de su terquedad, la cargué hasta allá. Entramos. La dejé pararse cuando llegamos al sacerdote. Hablé con él, nada importante, mientras ella seguía entre mis brazos, afirmada para no caerse._

_El hombre nos miró con profunda tristeza, pero respetó la nuestra y no hizo ninguna pregunta que no necesitara hacer._

_― ¿A qué nombre obedece este hijo de Dios?_

_Phoebe y yo nos miramos, aún no habíamos decidido eso._

_― Es bueno que le pongan un nombre, así la herida sanará algún día y podrán recordarlo de esa forma para siempre._

_Sentí que tenía razón, excepto por la parte de la herida sanando...nunca iba a sanar. Jamás. Ni con más hijos, ni separándome para siempre de Phoebe, ni con un millón de dólares: la herida nunca iba a desaparecer, y a pesar de que habrían veces en que iría a arder menos, siempre iba a quemar. __Pensé en mi padre y en lo mucho que significó para mí. Él había sido lo más importante en mi vida, quien me había criado y de un día a otro, había muerto. Mi madre nunca superó el luto y a pesar de haber hecho todo por ayudarme a no notarlo, siempre he sentido que él me hace falta aquí conmigo, quizás, con él a mi lado, jamás hubiese llegado a parar aquí. Tal ves._

_― Benjamin ―respondí sin pensarlo― como mi padre ―le expliqué a Phoebe, y ella asintió sin moverse, sin decir nada, solamente al mirarme a los ojos._

_― Benjamin Cole Turner Halliwell ―agregó ella con seriedad._

_Pensé en lo mal que sonaba esa conmbinación, pero también en lo mucho que significaba que la hubiese hecho. La sujeté con más fuerza y con nuestras manos, armamos una camita para recostar a nuestro hijo mientras el sacerdote rezaba por él y su alma. La cara de Phoebe estaba seca, ya no lloraba, miraba a algún punto perdido del espacio y yo, no expresaba más que ella._

_Al terminar, nos fuimos. No le dimos las gracias pero él sabía que la sentíamos, tampoco se despidió, simplemente nos vio partir a paso lento, como negándonos a aceptar que quedaba muy poco para decir adiós definitivamente. Salimos, ella cargaba a Ben y ambos, el féretro._

_Tomamos otro taxi, en total silencio, abrazados los tres juntos. No alcanzamos a darnos cuenta cuando ya habíamos llegado al cementerio, nos fuimos conversando con monosílabos y concluimos que el lugar en donde su perlado féretro descansaría, sería en el mausoleo de mi familia: no quedaba nadie más en ella aparte de mi madre y Johanna, no habría nadie que hiciera preguntas y arriesgarse a poner a esta criatura en terreno Halliwell no era una buena idea._

_― Necesito una lápida, para ayer. ―dije apenas encontré la figura del cuidador caminando por ahí cerca; lo conocía, él a mí, asintió quitándose en sombrero en son de respeto por nuestro ángel caído._

_No hizo preguntas._

_― Mártir. Hijo. Ángel. ―murmuró Phoebe, y no supe si realmente lo hizo o no; lo único que me lo comprobó, fue ver a Hank escribiendo aquello bajo sus órdenes._

_Ambos esperamos sin mirarnos, sin hablarnos. El tiempo flotaba en el aire sin son, sin sentido. Las manecillas del reloj no iban ni a la derecha ni a la izquierda, simplemente no se movían. Lo único que lográbamos oír, era el sonido de la piedra siendo tallada y con cada golpe contra el mármol haciendo caer trocitos al suelo, más pedazos de lo que quedaba de nosotros caían al piso._

_― Es momento, ―nos dijo el anciano, indicando el espacio en donde sería colocada la tumba de nuestro hijo, con él adentro._

_Y era la hora de despedirnos._

_Phoebe me miró antes de asentir con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Me tendió a nuestro hijo y me di la vuelta para salir con él, sería nuestro primer y último momento a solas: padre e hijo nada más._

_Al empezar a dar vueltas por el terreno, empecé a imaginar que mi pequeño no hacía más que estar dormido. Le empecé a mecer por el camino, fingiendo, por mucho que supiera que no hacía más que mentirme a mí mismo, que en ese momento Phoebe estaba descansando después del parto y yo, conociendo a mi hijo recién nacido._

_― No la dejes sola. ―le pedí tomando su manita, ya que él no podía tomar la mía― te necesita, tanto como yo...y sé que no es justo pedirte a ti, nuestro hijo, que te hagas cargo de nosotros, por eso no te pido que te quedes por mí...te pido que no la dejes, que la acompañes siempre, porque sé que yo no tengo derecho a quejarme, pero ella sí: te perdió sin poder hacer nada al respecto, mientras que yo, te perdí por no haberme encargado de ti antes..._

_Mi voz empezó a tiritar y no pude evitar llorar. Mis piernas ya no me sostenían: no soy tan fuerte. Me arrodillé en le piso y mi cara se contrajo de dolor al mismo tiempo en que soltaba toda mi pena en sollozos que no me esforcé en ahogar._

_― ¿A quién engaño? ―le dije estrechándolo con fuerza― por favor hijito, vuelve...abre los ojos, no sigas jugando así...―le rogué tratando de darle calor, intentando de alguna manera, hacer que volviese conmigo― prometo que seré un buen padre, te juro que voy a recuperar a tu hermana pero por favor, no te vayas...no va a ser lo mismo sin ti. Te necesito, tu madre te necesita por favor hijo...abre tus ojos..._

_El silencio del lugar no hizo más que confirmar que el destino estaba escrito sin opciones de ser borrado, con sangre, con la sangre de un inocente que pagó las culpas de algo que jamás fue su responsabilidad. __Sentía que el dolor era demasiado como para poder aceptarlo y que por más que tuviera a mi hijo junto a mí durante horas, días o años, él nunca iba a volver...y tanto por él como por Phoebe, debía permitirle irse en paz: ambos debían seguir con sus vidas, y yo no debía interferir._

_Me levanté con mucha, excesiva dificultad y le besé la frente con los labios tiritando, sonreí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. __Regresé al mausoleo, Phoebe estaba con la mirada perdida sobre alguna cosa y le toqué el hombro haciéndola despertar de su ensimismamiento. Dejé a Benjamín en sus brazos, le tocaba a ella decirle adiós. Esperé a que se fuera, pero no salió, y le susurró despacio._

_― Perdón._

_Su voz me caló en los huesos, algo en ella se había roto para siempre. Para siempre. Estrechó a Ben, le besó la frente y dejó lágrimas caer. Tomó su mano entre la suya._

_― Lo siento. ―dijo esta vez, besándole ambas manitas y di un paso para acercarme ella, pero desistí: necesitaba un momento a solas, necesitaba despedirse sin tapujos._

_Tomó sus piececitos, que también besó después de repasar sus pequeñísimos dedos y, mientras mi alma se partía en pedazos, comenzó a pasearlo por el mausoleo hasta envolveres a sí misma entre mis brazos. Su actitud no me sorprendió y afiancé el contacto. Sus delicados brazos empezaron a acunarlo y yo la acompañé mientras avanzábamos hasta el pequeño sarcófago a unos metros de nosotros._

_― La otra noche cariño, mientras dormía, soñé que te tenía entre mis brazos...―le susurró, y yo quise pedirle que no siguiera porque oírla me hacía daño: pero no me atreví a hacerlo― cuando desperté, cariño, estaba equivocada...levanté la cabeza, y lloré..._

_Sus tobillos se doblaron, evité que cayera, abrazándola con fuerza así como ella a nuestro hijo. Intenté no llorar ante la lamentable escena que estábamos protagonizando._

_― Eres mi estrella, mi única estrella...me haces feliz, si el cielo es gris...―continuó, avanzando despacio de nuevo, camino hasta la camita en donde Benjamin dormiría para siempre._

_Su voz temblaba, sus tonos eran agudos, entrecortados, pero no se detuvo. Estaba llena de amor, y su corazón...roto._

___―_ Nunca sabrás...―dijo frunciendo los labios, y supe que ya no podía más― cuanto te amo...por favor ―seguió mirando al cielo, como esperando un milagro― no te lleves a mi estrella...

_Escondió su rostro en mi pecho, mordió mi camisa. Puse a nuestro hijo entre nuestras manos, como en la iglesia, y las pusimos sobre la superficie en donde nuestro bebé iba a descansar: no queríamos dejarlo._

_― Nunca sabrás...cuanto te amamos...―agregó, sacando lentamente su mano de la pequeña cajita de madera blanca― mi dulce estrella...mamá y papá siempre te amarán..._

_Dicho esto, dejó de llorar. Saqué mi mano, y ahora él estaba adentro. Estaba envuelto en un hermoso pañuelito de seda que nos habían dado en la iglesia, y llevaba marcadas nuestras lágrimas en su rostro. Tenía los ojitos cerrados, las manitas enroscadas y un porte de príncipe._

_―Te amo...―le dije por primera vez, desgraciadamente, también por última._

_Lo miré con melancolía, reparando en que ahora descansaría junto a su abuelo, mi padre, mi héroe._

_"Benjamin Cole Turner Halliwell. 2010. Mártir. Hijo. Ángel"._

_Salimos, y seguimos avanzando. Quise cargarla, pero no me dejó. No la forcé. La vi caer, gritando histérica. Se golpeaba a sí misma, se tiraba el cabello. Estaba desesperada, destruida, agonizando frente a mis ojos. L a sujeté de las muñecas, intentando protegerla de sí misma. Gritó tan fuerte que me hizo remecer. La mecí, y apenas podía respirar. La tomé su cara entre mis manos y le di un suave beso en sus húmedos labios._

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunté con profunda ira golpeando al suelo, listo para gritar al cielo y quejarme por nuestra suerte, pero...ya no valía la pena hacerlo― ¿Por qué...―susurré ésta vez, apretando mis labios salados por las lágrimas derramadas, lágrimas que no servían para nada. De nada.

Me mantuve un rato en silencio repasando las imágenes, recordando la voz de Phoebe...aún podía hacerlo con claridad, pero temía que llegase un día en que no lo lograra, me aterraba el simple hecho de pensar de que en un futuro, ella no sería más que un lejano recuerdo.

_Al legar al centro, ella parecía un zombie. Sin emociones, pálida, fría. Gritos, nos hicieron correr. Todo volaba. Ella emepzó a ir más rápido y yo reparé por qué, yendo con todas mis fuerzas hasta tomar a Giovini de los hombros y sacarlo de Rubí._

_No me detuve con ella, porque sabía que Pheobe lo estaba haciendo y me preocupé más de atraparlo que de otra cosa. Poco faltó para que el resto de los de mi cuarto se me unieran, sorprendiéndome, al ayudarme a reducirlo. Lo arrastramos hasta adentro; temía por Phoebe, pero sabía que con ese depravado lejos, era difícil que algo malo pudiese llegar a pasarle: porque ella no estaba metida en nada, no habría ningún tipo de ajuste de cuentas. A menos que quiseran meterse conmigo, por lo que traté de ir lo más rápido posible._

_Me enteré de la muerte de Rubí tambiénde la de Gisselle, y aún no soy capaz de interiorizarlo. Corrí al cuarto, necesitaba saber de Phoebe y Helena. Al entrar, ella tenía algo en las manos y trató de bajarse, pero yo la recibí en mis brazos. Enredó sus pierna en mi cadera, sus dedos en mi cabello._

_― ¿Te hicieron daño? ―me preguntó de inmediato, casi tosiendo la pregunta, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos mientras acariciaba mis mejillas._

_― No. ―respondí despacio, muy despacio, casi susurrando. Luego la recosté en la cama con delicadeza― ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_― Estoy bien._

_Sabía que me estaba mintiendo, pero no alcancé a decirle nada ya que un pequeño quejido emitido por Helena llamó mi atención. Solté a Phoebe y corrí hasta mi amiga al notar que había una aguja vacía sobre la cama, y todo calzó: cuando hablábamos, ella siempre decía que si alguna vez llegase a suicidarse, lo haría con una jerinca cargada de aire._

_Horas antes, al morir Ben, creí que no había forma en que las cosas empeoraran pero el destino no hacía más que demostrarme que era posible, que habían maneras y que irían cada vez peor._

_Me senté junto a Helena, abrazándola con profundo amor y devoción: era mi hermanita la que se estaba yendo, la chica que había estado para mí siempre...quien se había encargado de que entre Phoebe y yo nos hiciéramos el menor daño posible y a quien simplemente, nunca dejaría de extrañar._

_― Ve con ellas...―le dije dándole calor; si iba a irse, debía hacerlo lo más protegida posible._

_― Se está yendo, ¿Verdad? ―me preguntó Phoebe con voz infantil, segura de la repuesta._

_― Sí._

_Después de un rato en que me dediqué a abrazar a Helena, ésta habló. Fue casi un suspiro, más bien, el último de ellos._

_― Gra...cia...s..._

_Mi cara estaba echa agua, pero no paré de acariciarla. Nadie más decía nada. Poco a poco sentía como dejaba de respirar, y si ponía atención, Phoebe también estaba llorando._

_El tiempo pasó lento, angustiante, irremediablemente doloroso e imposible de parar, menos de retroceder. Me puse de pie, Helena ya no estaba, pero Phoebe sí y era de ella de quien tenía que hacerme cargo por ahora; no había tiempo para llorar a nadie...más tarde sería el momento de gastar las pocas lágrimas que me quedaban. La tomé en brazos y la senté en la cama de abajo, luego, subí a mi recién fallecida Helena hasta la cama de la madre de mi hijo. La tapé con la sábana, oculté su rostro, pronuncié un "te quiero"._

_Sentí las manitas tibias de Phoebe acariciar mis hombros, sus tiernos labios besar uno de ellos. Tomé su mano y la guié de vuelta a la cama; no debía estar de pie. La recosté con mucho cuidado de lado de la pared, así podría acostarme al borde y evitar que se movuera de ahí. La apoyé contra mi pecho, ella enrolló sus brazos a mi alredor._

_Pensé en que, en qué día era. Era algo que por lo general me daba lo mismo pero al no querer asumir mi realidad, decidí pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Era dos de noviembre, el cumpleañose de Phoebe. Sentí ira, ira porque en su cumpleaños, mi niña había perdido lo que más quería y sufrido como nunca antes. Decidí entonces, al saber que nos quedaba muy, muy poco tiempo juntos, hacer algo que le demostrara que siempre la había amado._

_― Feliz cumpleañose, Phoebe...―le susurré en el oído después de mirar mi reloj, y era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre en su presencia._

_La sentí temblar, sé que le costaba creer que yo supiera algo así y que le llamara de esa manera. Lamento no haberlo hecho antes, lamento no haber pronunciado su nombre cada vez que tuve la oportunidad._

_― Me hubiese encantado haber convertido este día en uno feliz para ti ―agregué sincerándome, dándole también, esa parte de mí que nadie más que ella había logrado conocer y diciéndole que era suya― pero ya es demasiado tarde, incluso para darte un regalo...las plantas del jardín están todas muertas, ni siquiera puedo darte una flor...―pensé con lástima, sacando mi romanticismo enterrado bajo el divorcio con Beatriz._

_― ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero de verdad? ―me preguntó sorprendiéndome ante su seguridad, ante el nuevo tono de voz tan vívido que estaba usando. Le seguí el juego._

_― No, dime._

_― Son tres cosas. ―me explicó concentrada en sus palabras._

_Me semi senté en la cama con curiosidad, poniéndole toda la atención del mundo, toda la que no le había dado antes._

_― La primera, es la que quiero ahora. Las otras dos, te las diré después._

_― Adelante, te escucho. ―le incité, necesitando saber más, fingiendo que estábamos bien._

_Phoebe puso esa carita de concentración que siempre me hacía reír, y mi corazón dio un vuelco al notar que nunca más volvería a ver esa cara._

_― Siempre he...siempre he querido saber..Quiero saber qué se siente hacer el amor, Cole. El amor de verdad. Qué se siente cuando las maripositas en el estmago son correspondidas y...que te acaricien en serio...quiero por una vez, sentirme una con mi pareja, no un simple juguete..._

_Mi conciencia me azotó al escuchar eso. Un jueguete, ella era una persona, con corazón y con allma y yo por miedo, por miedo de llegar a enamorarme de ella...la había tratado como un simple juguete._

_― Que cada sensación sea real, que venga de lo más hondo, sin drogas, Cole, sin testigos...y, quiero que sea contigo..._

_Fruncí mis labios, dejé escapar un sollozo, escuchar eso, fue casi morir. Conmigo. Phoebe quería hacer el amor conmigo...lo único que me estaba pidiendo, era algo que la mayoría de las parejas consideraban parte de su vida y que nosotros habíamos escondido todo este tiempo. Asentí, no podía negarme a eso porque hacía mucho que lo estaba deseando y...ahora que todas las barreras entre nosotros se habían disipado, no había razones para no hacerlo._

_No le dije nada, ¿Qué podía decir ante eso? Lo que ella me estaba pidiendo era el corazón, e iba a dárselo, por mucho que me fuese a doler cuando se fuera con él y me dejara aquí solo._

_Correría el riesgo, solamente para hacerla feliz._

_Tomé su suave mentón con una de mis manos y la besé suavemente en los labios. Fui lento, como nunca, tímido, asustado, pero ganando confianza en el camino: cada movimiento no hacía más que desgarrar más mi ya corrompida alma. Porque la amaba, al fin admitía hacerlo, y no quería perderla, no quería dañarla...pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso._

_Se dejó llevar, mi lengua se abrió camino en su dulce boca mientras mis manos, temblorosas como si de mi primera vez se tratara, exploraban su cálido y tibio cuerpo. Su cremosa piel hipnotizaba mis sentidos y me hacían querer ir más allá, probarla, hacerme uno con ella para siempre. Comencé a deslizar su camiseta hacia arriba, tratando de abarcar más. La temperatura iba subiendo de a poco en el cuarto, y mi boca bajó hasta su cuello, siguiendo la ruta de sus clavículas hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual no pude resistir morder, lo cual repetí al escuchar un gemido gutural y sonoro desde su boca._

_Me sentí más activo entonces y comencé a repartir besos por su hombro. La oí jadear cuando me detuve para elevar sus muslos y obligarla a rodear mi cadera con sus piernas. Me hice espacio sobre su pecho y ella echó su cabeza para atrás, dándome más facilidades para moverme hasta el punto medio entre sus clavículas. Quise seguir bajando, pero su brassier me quitaba la libertad de hacerlo y sin aguantarme, en un fugaz y rápido movimiento, logré quitarlo del camino._

_La sentí tiritar bajo mi toque y eso me causó una gran sensación de ternura y devoción. Olía a transpiración y sangre, sus labios, cara y cuello sabían a sal seca de lágrimas derramadas, pero aún así, jamás la había sentido mejor que hoy. Nunca, hasta hoy, me había dado el tiempo de registrar todas las sensaciones compartidas por ambos, y lamentaba que nunca más podría hacerlo. No sé qué nos hacía saber que éste no era menos que el momento final, pero lo sabíamos._

_Siempre lo supimos._

_Deslicé mi mano por su espalda, acercándola más a mi pecho y masajeándo un poco sus músculos tensos: después de un día tan ajetreado, no debería haber parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera. Phoebe pareció despertar después de un tanto, y sentir sus delgados labios sobre mi torso era lejos, lo más hermoso que había experimentado. Sus finos dedos se enredaban en el vello de mi pecho, haciendo figuras, jugando como el espíritu infantil que siempre ha estado en ella y durante mucho tiempo ha ocultado._

_Sus caricias avanzaron hasta mi mentón y la vi sonreír y hacer una mueca ante el picor de mi barba. Me divertía, a mi también me divertía. Le bajé los pantalones despacio, los mismos que le había puesto con tanto cuidado horas antes y la recosté sobre el colchón. Y entré en pánico. Estaba profundamente nervioso, no sabía si debía seguir o no, ¿Qué tan herida estaría?, ¿Y si le dolía?, ¿Qué pasaba si algo le ocurría por mi culpa? No...no estaba bien seguir en esto, la amaba era cierto y quería hacer el amor con ella, también era verdad, pero..._

_Sus manos tomaron las mias, las cuales estaban tensas y agarrotadas y las arrastró hasta su cadera, alentándome a terminar de quitarle su pantalón. Guió mis manos, yo no supe reaccionar y ella terminó de hacerme quitárselos. Pegó un ligero salto, y yo apoyé mis palmas en su coxis._

_Me detuve a mirarla._

_Su carita estaba pálida, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, pero sus labios mostraban una sonrisa ligera, calmada, no como su pecho, que no paraba de subir y bajar sin coordinación en su respiración. Sus huesos se hundían en su piel, no tanto como antes, ya que su vientre seguía hinchado, aunque poco, y sus pechos estaban un poco más grandes que meses atrás. Me miraba con expectación, estaba aquí, pero también en su mente._

_Y me encanta cuando hace eso, cuando fluctua entre aquí y allá, cuando me deja entrever lo que piensa pero no dice nada, sin ocultarme que algo está reflexionando._

_Me incliné hacia adelante para besar su frente, porque no resistía las ganas de besarla para siempre._

_Para toda la eternidad._

_Le besé la nariz, depostié un tierno beso en sus labios y bajé hasta su ombligo. Cerré los ojos con impotencia: nuestro Ben ya no estaba ahí, nunca más iba a estarlo...y ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de tenerlo en su cunita en el cuarto de al lado. Sentí rabia e impotencia, ¿Por qué se había tenido que ir?, ¿Por qué así?, ¿Por qué no yo en su lugar?, Phoebe hubiera sido mucho más feliz con él que conmigo...y yo, hubiese dado mi vida si hubiese podido para poder verlos desde arriba, protegerlos desde el cielo._

_¿El cielo?, ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Yo no tenía derecho a ir al cielo. Yo había destruido a mi familia, perdido a Johanna, asesinado a mi hijo...acabado con Phoebe._

_No tenía derecho a nada._

_Acaricié su vientre con suavidad, dándole así, las gracias por todo. Pidiéndole disculpas a su vez. Tomé sus manos, ella enredó sus dedos en los míos y yo apoyé mis rodillas en la cama, cada una a un extremo de su cintura. Phoebe separó nuestra unión para desabrochar mis jeans, algo desesperada al principio, pero después se tranquilizó y fue lento, hasta que ambos logramos despojarme de mis pantalones y calzoncillos, y yo mismo me quité mi camiseta._

_Miró hacia arriba y me sonrió. Mis brazos tiritaban, temerosos, y mis ojos no dejaban de soltar ríos. Le besé otra vez los labios, casi aplastándola por el peso. Jadeé, mezcla de dolor, y mi esfuerzo por no aplastarla completamente._

_Ella limpió mis lágrimas con una dulce caricia y me besó la punta de la nariz. Sonreí, era demasiado tierna para su propio bien y eso me alegró: reí despacio, ojalá lo nuestro hubiese sido así desde siempre._

_Acaricié sus muslos, los cuales debían seguir cansados, haciéndole círculos con los dedos antes de bajar hasta sus rodillas. Sentí un escalofrío al ver su blanca piel manchada de sangre seca. Separé sus piernas con mucho cuidado, el máximo posible, esperando alguna queja o comentario: pero no dijo nada. Dudé un poco, pero decidí continuar, sin saber por qué. No, si sabía porque: quería seguir porque quería darle su regalo que, a la larga, era más mío que de ella._

_Me armé de valor y llevé uno de mis dedos hasta su entrada, introduciéndolo despacio. Me alerté de inmediato cuando la escuché gemir con fuerza, y no supe diferenciar si era dolor o placer. Me quedé más tranquilo cuando vi que se tapó la boca para ocultar una sonrisa traviesa, pero aún así, creí que no era un juego para ser tomado de esa forma. Tomé su rostro con mi otra mano, haciéndola mirarme y, por primera vez, me atreví a hacerlo a sus ojos._

_Nos miramos._

_Por primera vez, la miré a los ojos y deseé haberlo hecho antes. Eran hermosos, como los recordaba desde la primera vez que los había visto ese día en que la había conocido y me había prometido, no volver a mirarlos jamás. Porque eran sagrados. Eran la ventana de su alma, y yo...yo no merecía tener su alma, siempre lo supe, pero no pude evitar tenerla y hacerla trizas en el proceso._

_Mi Phoebe asintió y entre sus manos, acogió la mía. Me sonrió con tanta confianza y paz, que le creí. No podía dudar de esas avellanas marrones. Tomé arie profundamente, fruncí el ceño y cerré los ojos algo dubitativo, acomodándome bien entre sus piernas. Y ocurrió otra vez: al abrir mis ojos, los suyos estaban mirándolos fijamente. Le dije, sin hablar, que la amaba. No sé cómo, pero ella lo entendió perfectamente y yo supe, que sentía lo mismo. Dejó caer una lágrima y se mordió los labios, sacudiéndose un poco ante la emoción: pero el contacto visual, no lo perdimos nunca. Se veía feliz, pero no sé si estaba más contenta que yo...porque yo, por primera vez, había dicho esas palabras a una mujer cargadas de significado: y ni siquiera había hablado._

_De a poco fui bajando, sin dejar de mirarla. Bufó cuando me detuve, a punto de entrar: estaba nerviosa, así como yo. Era nuestra primera vez, tanto juntos, como de manera , hasta ese día, habíamos hecho el amor._

_Volví a pedirle permiso con mi mirada, ahora que éstas nos decían todo sin miedo. Ella repitió que sí y yo avancé con cautela, prometiéndome que no entraría más allá de la punta para tantear terreno. La mueca de dolor, el quejido desde la boca de su estómago y la contracción de su rostro fue nunca antes vista, solamente superada por todo el episodio con Ben. Miles de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos de inmediato, una tras otra, atropellándose por salir más rápido. Quise retroceder, lo que tanto había temido había pasado, pero ella gimió más fuerte cuando intenté salir, moviendo la cabeza para todos lados. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas, dándome valor. Yo asentí, estaba asustado, pero seguí adelante a un paso tan, tan lento, que era casi lo mismo que no moverse. __Odiaba hacerle daño, pero la sensación de estar en ella, no, con ella, era impagable. Y me sentí como un maldito por pensar así, de sentirme bien mientras ella sufría, pero no podía engañarme a mí mismo: no había nada superior, ni siquiera el cielo, ni el mismísimo infierno, que Phoebe._

_La conexión de nuestras miradas decían todo. Todo. Hasta lo que no sabíamos que se podía decir, hasta eso que no teníamos idea que podía llegarse a sentir: todo se trasmitía, no habían secretos, éramos una sola persona separada en dos...una sola alma unida por primera vez después de tantos años perdida. __Su llanto me hacía querer detenerme, por lo que lo hice, tratando de hacerle creer que no había nada más que avanzar: pero no me creyó. Me sonrió e impulsó con sus manos, mi cadera hacia adelante. Bufé enojado al verme desubierto, y a punto de largarme a llorar por la impotencia, empujé hasta el fondo._

_Me sorprendía el cambio en ella y en mí, aunque no dudaba que haber sufrido y perdido tanto no nos hubiese convertido en personas nuevas. Ahora sí, estábamos completamente juntos. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y yo llevé mis manos hasta su cuello para afirmarla, cuidando de no doblarla o aplastarla con mi peso. No quise moverme, pude ver que no estaba lista para ello, y lo que me lo confirmó, fue que estaba tan estática como nunca._

_Le besé las mejillas y poco a poco fue bajando hasta sus senos, a los cuales también les debía una disculpa por haberlos maltratado tanto. La suavidad de su piel, la calidez de ella y las curvas que decoraban su cuerpo eran una obra de arte incalculable. El sólo hecho de estar en su presencia me hacían sentir pecador, ¿Debía un simple mortal tener acceso a tan preciosa joya? No lo sé, pero si amarla era un pecado, estaba dispuesto a pagar todas las penas del infierno. __Tengo deseos de moverme, quiero ir más allá, pero le debo respeto: no lo haré hasta que ella me lo diga, y por mientras, me entretengo al sentir su mano acariciando mi cabello. Cada caricia era más amorosa que la anterior, cada sonido más excitante que el otro y a cada segundo pasado, ella se iba activando un poco más, participando de la escena. __Cada vez que arqueaba su espalda o apretaba mis manos entre las suyas, sentía más ganas de comenzar a jugar y por un momento llegué a creer que estaba disfrutando mi cara de abstención, hasta encontrar que era demasiado cruel dejarme así y decidir que era hora de seguir adelante._

_Pero dudé. No quería que dijera que sí antes de estar verdaderamente lista._

― _Sigue. ―dijo su voz rasposa, entre medio de un suspiro y un gemido grave._

_Eso me convenció. Aún temía hacerle daño, pero esto lo hacía por ella, por lo que retrocedí lentamente antes de hundirme de nuevo, siempre despacio: aterrorizado de herirla._

_Su cara se mezclaba en varias expresiones, tan rápidas como mezcladas: podía ver placer, dolor, tristeza y felicidad ante cada embestida y beso recibido de mi parte, y eso, era lo mismo que sentía yo; porque éramos uno solo reducidos a una corta palabra que jamás creímos que llegase a existir de verdad hasta ese entonces: amor._

_Y era el amor el culpable de que nuestra alma estuviera así de desgarrada. Porque nos había dado vida, nos la habíaa quitado, y ahora, nos tenía pendiendo de un hilo del cual, cada uno, caería a un lado diferente._

_Separados._

_Sentir a Phoebe era la sensación más pura y nueva que había experimentado en mi vida, después de mis dos hijos, claro. Estábamos a pocos segundos de terminar, cada vez, el final estaba más cerca. Y no pude resistirme a decir algo que debí haber dicho hacia mucho tiempo._

_― Te amo, Phoebe ―gimí casi pegando mi pecho contra el suyo, mirándola directamente a los ojos como en todo momento, y sin intenciones de dejar de hacerlo._

_Pude ver una reacción en los suyos, una chispa de vida apareciendo y estallando junto a nosotros mientras hacía esfuerzos para juntar aire y articular:_

_― Te amo, Cole._

_Nos quedamos un rato, los dos unidos, temiendo movernos. Apenas lográbamos respirar, asustados de lo que podría pasar ahora. Decidí que quedarme así no era lo mejor para nadie, y despacio, con el mayor cuidado posible, salí de ella y me recosté sobre su cuerpo. Enrollé sus brazos sobre su cintura, y la vi cerrar los ojos, escondiendo su rostro en mi sudoroso y desnudo torso. Llevé la mi mano libre hasta sus muslos, acariciando su piel con ella, recorriénndola por completo, registrando a la perfección cada mínimo detalle de Phoebe con mi palma. Y ella, ella hacía lo mismo, pero con mucha más elegancia y prolijidad que yo._

_Enredó sus brazos con los míos, y juntó mi mano izquierda con la suya, dejándola reposar en su vientre hirviendo y todavía agitado._

_Sentí que su respiración se hacía más pesada, que su cuerpo estaba dejándose caer sobre mí al tiempo en que el movimiento de su manita empezaba a hacerse más lento._

_― Mi segundo deseo, ―susurró― es que recuperes a tu familia. Por m y por Benjamin, tienes que hacerlo._

_Me petrifiqué al oírla hablar así. Se estaba despidiendo: era cierto, ella también sabía que no teníamos vuelta atrás y...como deseo, como algo suyo, como algo propio, estaba pidiéndome que fuera feliz. Dejé escapar un sollozo y la protegí con más fuerza, meciéndola hacia ambos lados. No quería que se fuera, no quería que dijera el tercero, porque eso...eso no haría más que dar paso a un futuro incierto, del cual lo único que teníamos claro, era que sería como fuera, pero no juntos._

_― El tecero...―dijo entrecordamente, y sus manos dejaron de moverse de frentón, su cabeza se ladeó y sus ojos se cerraron sobre mi pecho antes de abrirlos otra vez― No me odies por ir por él. Amor...no me odies por querer descansar...  
_

_El sonido del reloj dando las doce, junto con los pacíficos y enamorados ojos marrón claro mirándome y diciéndome adiós, fue la marca del adiós de Phoebe, quien mientras dejaba cerrar sus párpados, emitía su último aliento._

_El dolor punzante, las lágrimas imparables, la angustia echa persona y una lanza enterrada en mi corazón, eran lo único que existía para mí en ese momento. Estuve largo tiempo abrazándola, besándole la cara y las manos, diciéndole "te amo" sin parar. No me detuve hasta que mi voz no salió más, no dejé de moverme hasta que me sentí demasiado débil como para seguir haciéndolo y fue entonces, cuando su muerte me asoló: mi princesa se había ido tras nuestro ángel, ya no estaba aquí...ya no._

_― _Esta noche, cumplo todos tus deseos: El primero lo cumplí ese día, haciéndote el amor como nunca había hecho antes...sintiendo en cada poro de mi cuerpo la necesidad de tenerte conmigo para siempre, y el dolor de saber que tendría que dajarte ir. Hoy recupero a mi familia, como me lo pediste, y jamás te he odiado...no te odio, porque jamás voy a poder dejar de amarte como lo hice, como lo hago y como lo haré.

Me limpio la cara de lágrimas y suspiro. Escucho ruido, gente acercándose, y sé que es el momento de irme si no quiero que me descubran, además...todo lo que tenía que decirle a Phoebe ya lo he hecho, y sé que estará aquí para recibirme cada vez que necesite de su compañía, y escuchándome cada vez que quiera decirle algo: sea donde sea que esté.

Apoyo mis manos en el suelo, y con todo pesar, me levanto.

― Te amo Phoebe, feliz cumpleaños. ―le digo enviándole un beso al aire, y pongo mis manos dentro de mis bolsillos antes de voltear y comenzar a bajar el pequeño cerro en el que me encuentro.

Veo que, adelante, vienen tres chicas y una anciana, cargadas de flores, y sé que son su familia. Trato de pasar rápido, sin que me vean, porque no quiero encontrarme con aquellas vivas imágenes de la persona con la que realmente conocí el amor.

― ¡Lo siento! ―me dice una de ellas al chocar conmigo, distraída en sus pasos.

― Lo lamento, no te vi. ―me disculpo, y miento.

La chica, a quien reconozco como su hermana del medio, se sonroja un poco y permite que recoja las flores que haba dejado caer.

― Adiós. ―le digo en tono suave, sin querer mirarla...me hace recordar a ella más de lo que mi corazón realmente aguanta.

Siento que las miradas de las otras tres mujeres junto a ella me siguen hasta perderlas de vista, pero estoy tranquilo: Su familia jamás supo lo de nosotros...tampoco les dije nada sobre Benjamin, incapaz de verlas más destrudas de lo que estaban ese día, unas horas más tarde de haber ido a recuperar su cuerpo al centro. Recuerdo que me haba encargado de asearla, vestirla e inventar un escenario falso de muerte, cosa de que no necesitaran realizar ninguna autopsia y jamás se descubriera nada sobre su embarazo: la mente humana tiene una capacidad increíble para crear e imaginar, solucionar problemas, cuando está realmente desesperada. Y tuve la suerte de que todo mi plan saliera bien.

Camino y doblo a la derecha por un camino de tierra hasta llegar a un enorme mausoleo que corresponde a mi familia desde hace muchos, muchos años. Entro con cierto recelo, algo cohibido, como cada vez que lo hago. El lugar es tétrico, insoportable, pero eso no me detiene para ir tan seguido como cada vez que visito a Phoebe, Gisselle, Helena y Rubí.

― Feliz cumpleaños Ben, ―le saludo, tocando su pequeña lápida, limpia de polvo― te traje un regalo, espero que te agrade.

Abro la bolsa en mis manos y busco entre ellas, un globo de helio y un peluche que amarro y anudo cerca suyo.

― ¡Dos años!, ¿Quién diría que el tiempo pasa tan rápido, hijo? ―le pregunto, y mis ojos terminan por soltar lágrimas al recordarlo entre mis brazos― vengo de visitar a tu madre, pero aún no puedo dejarle su regalo porque tus tías y bisabuela aún no han hecho su visita...sabes que no puedo dejar que sepan que soy yo el que le deja cartas y flores. Espero que puedas decirle, de mi parte, en donde sea que estén...porque sé que están juntos, que apenas ellas se vayan, dejaré sus adornos.

Me acerqué a un espacio de donde saqué una tabla para poder alcanzar un cuaderno escondido entre ellas: es el diario de Phoebe. Se dedicó a completar, ese da antes de irse, todo lo que había pasado. Acaricio la portada con dulzura, abro la primera página y ahí está su letra: desordenada, infantil, mezcla entre manuscrita e imprenta.

― Sigo llorando cada vez que leo estas hojas, hijo...― le dije apretando mis labios― pero fue en ese momento cuando comprendí que, a pesar de lo mucho que me dolía su ausencia y me dolería mi vida entera, tu madre había pasado sus últimas días sumida en la oscuridad más profunda que podía encontrase y que ahora, lejos de aquí y de tu mano, ya se encuentra libre. Hijo, tu fuiste la luz que la liberó de todo su sufrimiento...―dije guardando el diario otra vez, incapaz de leerlo hasta unos minutos más― y desde ese momento...ella nunca más estará encerrada en la oscuridad.

Cierro los ojos al recordar el día en que lo encontré, ese día...el más maldito en la historia del mundo.

_Ya no estaba respirando, pero su sonrisa la hacía parecer más a un ángel. La besé en los labios, y la abracé con fuerza: no le pedí que se quedara, no podía hacerle algo así a ella. Pero me dolía, me desgarraba el alma el hecho de saber que nunca más en esta vida podría volver a verla. Se había ido, tras nuestro hijo, a protegerlo.  
_

_Horas más tarde, el calor de su cuerpo empezó a irse, y la rigidez de éste a atormentarme: tenía que actuar rápido. Me levanté, ya sin lágrimas que derramar y me dediqué a dejar a mi pequeña y frágil mueca en las mejores condiciones para ser encontrada por la policía apenas llegara. Rebusqué algo sobre su cama, en donde yacía Helena tan pesada como una roca, y vi que, cerca de sus brazos, había un cuaderno que me pareció familiar: el diario de mi Phoebe._

_Lo tomé entre mis manos, como a un tesoro invaluable, único, como si fuera a desvanecerse entre mis dedos apenas al entrar contacto con él. Me sienté junto a ella, y le tomé la mano mientras abría la página número uno, encontrándome con una hoja suelta sobre puesta:_

"_Cole, amor de mi vida:_

_Comencé a escribir este diario tiempo antes de llegar aquí, en casa. Tengo varios de estos guardados allá, y siempre inicio uno nuevo cuando se acaban las hojas, pero ninguno es tan importante como lo es este: este cuenta todo lo que he vivido aquí, contigo y las demás, y quiero que lo guardes como algo tuyo. Depende de ti qué hacer con él despus de que lo leas; puedes quemarlo, tirarlo a la basura, guardarlo si es lo que te parece la mejor idea. Esto es tuyo, es lo único que puedo dejarte de mí, y además te dejo en la última página, las huellas de la existencia de nuestro Ben._

_Te pido no olvides, dejarle la nota a mi familia...la escribí, está en la página final también. Es una carta de suicidio, de esa forma, nadie va a averiguar nada y estarás a salvo. Ellas también van a estarlo al saber que nadie me hizo daño, sino yo misma. Que morí tranquila, por decisión propia, sin que nadie estuviera detrás._

_Quiero que sepas, aunque sé que lo tienes claro y a medida que vayas leyendo, menos dudas te van a quedar, que eres la persona que me enseñó a amar, y a la que le permití hacerlo, por sentirme una contigo desde el primer momento. Jamás voy a olvidarte, y cueste lo que me cueste, cumpliré esta promesa, así como sé, que tú cumplirás con las mías._

_No me llores mi vida, recuérdame con alegría, porque de otra forma, nunca podré ser feliz. Quiero que disfrutes de todo lo que te has perdido estos años, de que vivas al máximo, y que, cuando tu momento llegue, puedas encontrarte conmigo. No te presiones, no te apresures...simplemente, regresa a casa y aprende a amar, así como nos amamos nosotros, ámala a ella...porque lo mereces mi amor, mereces alguien que te quiera tanto como yo lo hago, y a pesar de que odio la idea, deseo que logres encontrar a esa persona que sea capaz de darte todo aquello que yo no puedo._

_Gracias por estar para mí, gracias por protegerme, gracias por amarme, gracias por simplemente, existir y haber sido parte de la única parte valiosa de mi historia._

_Nunca me olvides Cole, ni a mi ni a Ben, ya que ambos te estamos esperando para continuar la historia que no pudimos terminar juntos. __Te amo con todo mi corazón, siempre lo hice._

_Atentamente, (Freebie para todos los demás), Phoebe para la única persona que me vio detrás de ella".  
_

* * *

**Bueno criaturitas, a pesar de todo, esto aún no acaba. No, nope, aún no. Queda la segunda secuela que es la última (uf, al fin!) así que, a los que les interese...pueden ir para allá, haciendo clic en mi nick y eligiendo "Hay luz allá afuera" o copiando esto despúes de "fanfiction" en la barra de direcciones de su navegador, sin paréntesis, claro (.net/s/6611748/1/Hay_luz_alla_afuera). Les explico: para entender ese fic, deben pretender que todo lo que ocurrió en este nunca ocurrió y que es una mera continuación de "Atentamente Freebie" desde su último capítulo; algo como un universo paralelo, por así decirlo.**

_Respuesta(s) de review(s)_ :

**Daniie Armstrong:** AWWW, ¿de verdad piensas eso?, ¡Gracias pequeñita!, ¡Mil gracias! Al fin tu final! vamos al feliz ahora, right now!

**Viiry: **Tus rr significan tanto para mí! =) Gracias, aquí la última parte.

**Orquidea-Ophelia: **A ti te responderé todos los otros rr en una linda carta más tarde! jaja por ahora, éste. Aw sí pobre, pobre Cole...pero bueno, tengo algo más lindo pensado para ellos (no muy exactamente qué, pero una idea vaga). Así que dame un par de días y el primer cap del otro fic estará al ire!


End file.
